Witchcraft
by SakuraSaotome
Summary: En una época llena de hechiceros, criaturas sobrenaturales y leyendas urbanas...Un chico de la comarca, una chica recién llegada y la historia de su embrujo...
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo sólo los tomo prestados.**_

 _ **Esta historia es méramente para entretener**_

* * *

 _El sonido sordo de unos pasos sobre el suelo rocoso, se hacían presente levantando polvo y un poco del pasto por donde pasaba, eran apresurados pero con ritmo. Mientras más se acercaba más podía distinguirse de quién se trataba; Un hermoso caballo blanco y de perfecto crin, un animal imponente y de mirada pura. Se agazapó ante un hombre. La dueña que montaba aquel animal no entendía a qué venía ese actuar, dirigió la mirada hacia donde su gran amigo se había postrado y pudo divisar a un hombre, el cual portaba una trenza, era de rasgos físicos fuertes y fornidos. No pudo aguantar la curiosidad, algo por dentro le decía que ese hombre y ella se conocían, se lo corroboró su corazón, aunque ella no lo admitiera._

 _\- ¿Quién eres?_

 _\- Búscame… - le decía aquel hombre, del cual sólo se le veía la silueta._

 _\- ¿Pero quién eres? necesito tu nombre._

 _\- No puedo… llegado el momento lo sabrás y todo cambiará._

 _\- ¿Cambiar, para qué? ¡Sólo te pido tu nombre! – demandó._

 _\- No importa… pero cuando llegue el momento sólo mírame a los ojos y sabrás la respuesta._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Witchcraft**

 **Capítulo 1**

El invierno amenazaba con llegar este año más rápido de lo habitual, el aire gélido se podía sentir desde muy temprano, era tan helado que hasta calaba los huesos. Una joven de 17 años, con cabello largo y negro, tan negro que a la luz del sol emitía reflejos azulados, caminaba apresuradamente sobre el pasto de aquella área descampada. Disponía de pocos minutos para que el ocaso hiciera su presencia y el lugar se fundiera en la oscuridad de la noche. Se agachó ante un montículo de piedras perfectamente ordenadas y escondidas entre algunos matorrales, entre sus manos llevaba un ramillete de flores blancas.

\- Hola mamá, siento no haber podido venir antes. Estos días han sido un poco de locos, papá y Nabiki discuten a todas horas, sabes que a ella le cuesta acatar las reglas. Kasumi como siempre mediando entre ellos y yo, sin nada nuevo que contarte. Te echo mucho de menos… sigo soñando con ese chico todas las noches desde que nos dejaste. Nunca consigo verle la cara… sé que me has dicho en mis sueños que no me preocupe, que ya lo entenderé todo pero me pone nerviosa no tener el control de la situación. Pensaba venir mañana a verte pero algo en mi interior me ha dicho que viniera hoy - la chica escuchó el ruido de una ramita partiéndose. Alguien merodeaba a su alrededor. - ¿¡Quién anda ahí!?

\- Lo- lo siento… no quería interrumpirte. Parecías muy concentrada y a la vez triste - un chico pelinegro con el cabello largo y atado en una trenza baja, habló con voz entrecortada a la peliazul. Él estaba paseando por allí cuando escuchó la voz de la chica. Algo dentro de él no le permitió controlarse y cuando se dio cuenta llegó donde estaba ella.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Te conozco? - Ella lo miraba con suspicacia. Su padre desde pequeñas les dijo que no podían fiarse de nadie.

\- Me llamo Ranma Saotome, vivo en Nerima. Sólo estaba dando una vuelta, no era mi intención escucharte.

\- Estás un poco lejos de tu pueblo para pasear, ¿no crees? - la chica se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

\- Podría decir lo mismo de ti. ¿Qué hace una chica sola a estas horas en medio de un bosque? - Ranma comenzó a andar detrás de ella - te acompañaré para que no te pase nada - No sabía qué era lo que le atraía hacia aquella chica . Algo en su interior le decía… _PROTÉGELA_.

\- Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, además, yo puedo defenderme sola - la peliazul seguía caminando cada vez más rápido.

\- ¡Mira que eres borde! Sólo intentaba ser amable, no me extraña que nadie te haya querido acompañar si a todo el mundo lo tratas así - _¿qué demonios le pasaba a esa_ _chica?_ \- ¡Espera! ¿Te he oído decir que llevas mucho tiempo soñando con un chico? ¿Algún amor imposible?

La peliazul se paró en seco ante la pregunta de su "acompañante forzado " y un sudor frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Me-me estabas es-espiando? Has debido escuchar mal… yo no he dicho eso y ahora si me disculpas mi familia me espera, además no es algo que te interese - dicho esto comenzó a correr. Ranma no satisfecho con la respuesta corrió detrás de ella.

\- ¡Yo no te espiaba! ¿¡Quieres hacer el favor de parar!? - de un salto acrobático se posicionó en frente de la chica, a ella no le dio tiempo de frenar por lo que chocó con el pelinegro cayendo encima de él.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante 10 segundos, incapaces de moverse. Sentían que esa persona con la que estaban teniendo contacto no era desconocida. Los ojos azules de él no podían dejar de mirar los marrón chocolate de ella.

\- Yo- yo lo siento… sólo quería que pararas… - Ranma habló muy bajito, con las mejillas sonrosadas, ella se apartó de un salto del ojiazul. Su cara estaba muy muy colorada. ¿Qué era esa sensación que había experimentado?

\- Ten-tengo que irme… - La chica comenzó a correr de nuevo. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era como si conociera a ese chico de toda la vida. Eso la asustó.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Cómo te llamas? - fue inútil, la joven peliazul se perdió en la oscuridad. La cabeza de Ranma era un hervidero, estando en su casa horas antes visualizó esa zona del bosque, sabía que debía estar allí justo hoy, a esa hora, pero por qué. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué tenía ese instinto de protección hacia ella?

No paraba de darle vueltas a su cabeza, intentaría hablar con su madre. Ella era muy sabia, aunque tendría que tener cuidado de que su padre no se enterara de nada o seguramente tendrían problemas, tanto su madre como él.

.

.

.

\- ¡Estoy en casa!

\- Akane, hija mía ¿dónde te habías metido? - un señor que rondaría los 50 años de edad, corría hacia la chica peliazul desesperado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- He ido a ver a mamá y se me ha hecho tarde - todas las hermanas de la familia Tendo eran víctimas de la sobreprotección de su padre, especialmente Akane. Ella suponía que por tratarse de la más pequeña pero nada más lejos de la realidad… además, era la única que sabía artes marciales, su padre empezó a entrenarla poco después de la muerte de su madre. Por eso no entendía por qué era más severo con ella a la hora de salir de casa sola.

\- Ya sabes que no me gusta que salgas sola, pero tú insistes… entre tú y tu hermana Nabiki vais a hacer que me dé un infarto. Es noche cerrada ya, deberías haber vuelto hace horas.

\- Me distraje cuando regresaba, lo siento - la peliazul le dio a su padre un beso en la mejilla, no quería hacerlo enfadar pero ella ya tenía casi 18 años y no soportaba que la siguiera tratando como a una niña.

\- Que no vuelva a ocurrir, por favor. Iros preparando para la cena - y dicho esto el patriarca de la familia salió de la estancia.

\- Por fin en casa hermanita, no sabes los llantos que hemos tenido que soportar. La próxima vez avisa de dónde vas - una chica de pelo castaño corto y 20 años de edad se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con media sonrisa burlona hacia la peliazul.

\- Si tanto os preocupaba haberle pedido a Kasumi que os dijera cómo estaba.

\- Ya sabes que papá no quiere que usemos nuestros poderes y Kasumi es de lo más obediente… pero necesito que me ayudes en una cosa.

\- ¿Me va a costar algo? - Akane se cruzó de brazos delante de su hermana.

\- Qué mal pensada eres… deberías agradecerme que gracias a mí está prácticamente todo ya en su sitio. Las mudanzas son un caos y llevamos semanas intentando organizar todo. Aún no he podido ni darme una vuelta en condiciones por el pueblo. Aunque contigo aquí hubiera sido todo mucho más rápido y menos pesado.

\- Está bien, lo siento… desde que regresamos aquí no sé qué me pasa, mis sueños son más frecuentes e intensos… sentí que debía de visitar hoy a mamá.

\- ¿Vuelves a soñar con ese chico? ¿Ya habéis intimado? - la castaña soltó una gran risotada.

\- ¡No tiene gracia Nabiki! No sé para qué te cuento nada, siempre te burlas de mí - Akane se dirigía a su cuarto a grandes zancadas.

\- Perdona, es que te pones muy graciosa cuando te enfadas - continuaba sin poder parar de reír.

\- ¡Ya está bien! Dime qué necesitas o me voy a mi habitación.

\- Vale, vale…- hizo que su hermana la siguiera fuera de la casa - necesito que cortes esos troncos en pedacitos más pequeños y los metas en la casita de la leña. El frío amenaza con llegar antes.

\- ¿Quieres que me ponga ahora a cortar leña? ¿Sabes la hora que es?

\- Vamos hermanita… sabes que no tardarás nada… yo vigilo que papá no venga.

\- Se dará cuenta de todas formas pero... sí que hace frío… está bien, tú ganas - la chica agachó la cabeza.

\- Me encanta ganar, papá ha subido a bañarse. Es el momento, intenta no hacer ruido.

\- Eso será más difícil pero lo intentaré.

Akane alzó lentamente una de sus manos hacia el árbol caído, miraba muy concentrada en esa dirección y con un leve movimiento de su muñeca, hizo levitar el hacha que muy rápidamente empezó a cortar el gran árbol en pedacitos. Al terminar la primera tarea depositó de nuevo el hacha en su sitio. Esta vez alzó los dos brazos e hizo que cada pedacito de árbol cortado entrara flotando por el aire en una pequeña cabaña destinada a amontonar leña. No sólo les servía para poder estar calentitos junto a un fuego, también les era necesario para poder cocinar.

Una vez finalizada la tarea, las dos hermanas entraron a la cabaña para ver el resultado.

\- ¿No podías haberlos cortado más uniformes? Que poco mañosa eres, ni siquiera usando tu magia…

\- ¡La próxima vez lo haces tú! - Gritó enfadada la peliazul.

\- Cálmate hermanita, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo fuerte que te has hecho en este tiempo? Es como si estar aquí te otorgara un poder mayor.

\- Pues no me había fijado, como papá apenas nos deja usar magia…

\- Pues creo que ahí se equivoca, siempre nos dice que nos andemos con cuidado, que no nos fiemos de nadie. Creo que realmente teme por nuestra seguridad, pero no logro descubrir exactamente el porqué. Y si eso es así deberíamos practicar más para poder defendernos de lo que sea que nos protege. Aunque creo que tú practicas por tu cuenta - Nabiki miraba de reojo a su hermana menor - y no me refiero a las artes marciales…

\- No sé de qué me hablas...me voy a cambiar para la cena, es tarde.

Las dos chicas salieron de la pequeña cabaña y se adentraron en su casa mientras unos ojos oscuros las observaban ansiosos...

 _\- Por fin te encontré… te pareces tanto a tu madre… pronto nos veremos, Akane…_

 _._

.

.

\- La cena estaba deliciosa hija, cocinas exactamente igual a tu madre - se entreveía tristeza en las palabras de Soun Tendo. Se acercaba la fecha en la que hace 11 años le arrebataron a su mujer y él no pudo hacer nada… Era un simple aldeano sin rango alguno, no como la persona que mató a su querida Naoko. Ella provenía de una familia de brujas muy poderosas y sus hijas heredaron ese poder. Lo único que Soun pudo hacer por ellas en ese momento fue marcharse de su hogar ocultando a sus hijas y sus poderes. Sabía que tarde o temprano volverían a buscarlas. Las últimas palabras de su mujer fueron que cuidara de sus hijas, en especial de la pequeña Akane. Ella era clave para el futuro, por eso, Soun era especialmente protector con su hija menor.

\- Gracias papá, sé que ella me guía cuando estoy cocinando. La siento conmigo - la hija mayor de Soun Tendo, Kasumi, de 21 años de edad, se había hecho cargo de todo lo relacionado con las tareas de una ama de casa a la muerte de su madre. Su padre estaba tan destrozado que incluso siendo una niña de apenas 10 años, sacó la familia adelante, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Pues mamá también podría guiar a Akane cuando hace un intento de cocinar algo - de la risa que le entró a Nabiki ante su propio comentario casi se atraganta.

\- ¡Nabiki! No digas esas cosas de nuestra hermana, no a todo el mundo se le puede dar bien todo.

\- Pobre del que sea su esposo… - a Nabiki le encantaba hacer rabiar a su hermana menor.

\- ¿Y quién ha dicho que quiera casarme? - la peliazul ya no pudo quedarse más tiempo callada. Su hermana la sacaba de sus casillas.

\- Bueno niñas, ya está bien. Nabiki, ayúdame a hacer cuentas para los gastos de este mes. Akane, ayuda a tu hermana a recoger la mesa. Después de esto quiero que os vayáis a dormir. Ya es muy tarde y mañana hay que madrugar.

\- Sí, papá - Nabiki y Akane respondieron al unísono.

.

.

.

Kasumi y Akane se encontraban lavando los platos. La chica castaña de pelo largo atado a una coleta miraba atentamente a su hermana. Se la veía distraída, normalmente siempre le contaba todo lo que hacía en el día pero hoy estaba especialmente taciturna.

\- ¿Quién es el chico de esta tarde? - preguntó la castaña sin dejar sus quehaceres.

Akane soltó el plato que estaba secando, el cual, cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Kasumi sonrió levemente.

\- ¿De-de qué chico me hablas? - la ojiavellana se agachó rauda a recoger los pedazos del plato roto.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres jugar a esto conmigo?

\- Ainsss claro que no, es imposible mentirte… - un suspiro salió de los labios de la peliazul - No sé quién es, estaba donde le llevo las flores a mamá. Fue muy extraño… me daba la sensación de que lo conocía y que a su lado estaría segura… ¿qué tontería verdad?

\- Nada de lo que nos rodea es una tontería Akane. Sabes que yo estoy bastante desentrenada pero he sentido algo muy oscuro alrededor tuyo - Kasumi puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana pequeña - sólo prométeme que tendrás muchísimo cuidado.

\- ¿Crees que ese chico en realidad quiere hacerme daño?

\- No lo sé… el caso es que en el momento que te encontraste con él sentí una energía muy poderosa pero no sé si es bueno o malo… ¡No tendría que haberle hecho caso a papá y seguir mi vida como una simple chica normal! Así no puedo protegernos…

Esta vez fue Akane la que tomó a su hermana de las manos.

\- Has hecho más que suficiente por esta familia, tranquila que lo que sea que hayas sentido no nos destruirá, me mantendré alerta.

Kasumi abrazó a su hermana como hacía tiempo no lo había hecho, cosa que a la peliazul le sorprendió.

.

.

.

Ya en su habitación no paraba de darle vueltas al encuentro con ese chico y las palabras de su hermana. ¿Estarían equivocadas sus sensaciones? Ella no lo había sentido así pero en el mundo en el que vivían y después de todas las historias que escuchó, todo podía ser posible.

Dio una última vuelta sobre la cama y se quedó dormida, sabiendo que esa noche, el chico que aparecía en sus sueños desde que era pequeña, volvería a visitarla.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Aquí regreso con una nueva historia que espero os guste; me encanta todo lo relacionado con magia y brujería, de ahí la idea de este fic, y qué mejor manera de presentarlo que el día de Halloween… Espero que os distraiga un poco de la vida cotidiana.

Primero de todo darle las gracias a mi gran amiga **Sailordancer7,** la mente creadora de " **Manon"** , que me está aportando muchas ideas para la historia. ¡Te quiero amiga! Me encantan nuestras meses redondas y lluvia de ideas.

Acto seguido darle las gracias a la peque, **Hanna Note** , coautora y la que está subiendo "Manon" para deleite de los lectores. Ella es la que da el último repaso antes de subir mis capítulos y le añade sal a las heridas antes de publicar, Acaba de subir un one-shot llamado **"Melón pan"** muy divertido, no os lo perdáis.

Y por último pero no por eso menos importantes mis **#locasporeldiosgriego** que siempre me apoyan y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Ellas son mis conejillos de indias antes de subir un capítulo. ¡Os adoro chicas, no sé qué haría sin vosotras!

Recomendaros el fic de **SusyChantilly** **"Vainilla"** no os va a defraudar, ¡soy totalmente fan de esa historia! Y la acoso constantemente para que haga el siguiente capítulo jijijiji.

Con esto termino y no os aburro más, intentaré publicar cada semana o como mucho cada dos. La gente que siguió **"Corazones en llamas"** sabe que soy cumplidora.

Espero no decepcionaros, un abrazo muy fuerte.

 **Sakura Saotome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo sólo los tomo prestados.**_

 _ **Esta historia es méramente para entretener**_

* * *

 _ **Witchcraft**_

 **Capítulo 2**

\- ¿Estás segura que lo que has visto va a suceder realmente? ¡No quiero más fallos! Llevo años haciendo caso de tus visiones y conjuros y no ha servido de nada.

\- No se te ocurra hablarme de esa manera, sabes bien de lo que soy capaz. Tienes que tener paciencia.

\- ¿Paciencia? Llevo 18 años teniendo paciencia. Me dijiste que el hijo que tuviera nacería con un gran poder, el poder para hacerme gobernar el país e incluso el mundo y ¡nada! Solamente es bueno en las artes marciales y en llevarme siempre la contraria. ¿Estás segura que hice la elección correcta, Cologne?

\- Las runas no se equivocan, el chico con los ojos azul fuego nacerá con el poder de dominar los elementos de la naturaleza, por eso era necesaria tu unión con la ninfa Nodoka - una anciana de cabello plateado y largo miraba atentamente unas piedras que previamente había lanzado sobre una mesa - Igual te están engañando, ¿lo has pensado, Genma?

El hombre enfrente de la anciana hizo un gesto de desprecio hacia ésta, usaba un pañuelo para cubrir su incipiente calvicie y unas gafas que lo hacían parecer aún mayor.

\- ¿Acaso me crees tan tonto para dejarme engañar durante 17 años? - su enfado era más que evidente. Nadie osaba burlarse de él pero le tenía respeto a esa vieja loca.

\- Sólo te digo que seas más observador, tu mujer sigue contigo para proteger a vuestro hijo, eso lo sabes de sobra.

\- No hace falta que me lo digas, pero mientras me sea de utilidad la mantendré a mi lado. Después ya veré lo que hago con ella - Genma comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, se sentía intranquilo - Igual la hago desaparecer, como a aquella bruja…

\- Y debiste deshacerte también de sus hijas, vigila de cerca a la más joven. Puede que sea tu perdición - Cologne hablaba sin mirar al hombre a la cara mientras recogía sus runas y las metía en un cofre a buen recaudo.

\- Son chicas insignificantes, le he pedido a mi discípulo que las vigile y no son nada del otro mundo. De todas formas, ahora que han regresado al pueblo yo mismo me encargaré de ellas.

\- Disculpen mi interrupción, señora Cologne aquí le traigo lo que me pidió - aparece entre las sombras una joven de unos 19 años de edad, cabello largo castaño, adornado por un pañuelo y mirada azul oscuro.

\- Ya era hora niña, sabes que odio estar así, ¿qué me has traído esta vez? - la anciana Cologne se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la joven castaña.

Ukyo puso delante a un joven que parecía algo confuso -¿Dónde estoy? ¿No íbamos a ir a tu casa a pasar un buen rato? - el joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes color aceituna miraba a Ukyo de manera interrogante.

\- Lo siento - la joven dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto.

\- Esta vez Ukyo ha elegido muy bien… ven jovencito… - los ojos de Cologne cambiaron de su verde apagado por la edad a rojos carmesí. El joven se acercó lentamente hacia ella, parecía que sus acciones no correspondían con sus pensamientos, se inclinó hacia la anciana y la besó en los labios. Gritos desgarradores salían de la garganta del chico pero era incapaz de separarse de la vieja, poco a poco el joven comenzó a sentirse débil, las fuerzas le iban desapareciendo y a medida que aquello ocurría el cuerpo de la anciana cambiaba. Su piel se volvió tersa, como la de una adolescente de 17 años, su cuerpo pasó de ser marchito a moldeado por unos exuberantes pechos y unas largas y bien formadas piernas, un cuerpo demasiado voluptuoso para una chica de esa edad. Su cabello cambió del plateado al lila. Cuando consideró que ya había absorbido toda la energía del muchacho lo soltó sin miramientos, éste cayó al suelo inerte. La ahora joven que estaba a su lado lo giró de una patada posicionándolo bocabajo.

\- No me gusta ver la cara de susto que se les queda, también tengo mi corazoncito - la chica se aproximó a Genma Saotome, rozando levemente con su dedo la barbilla del hombre - le diré a Mousse que se deshaga de él.

\- Esperaré unos meses más pero mi paciencia tiene un límite y te juro que tengo los medios para librarme de ti, Shampoo. - dijo con sorna, pues sabía que esa chica no era de fiar, le tenía respeto pero no tanta confianza.

\- Tú y tus amenazas, viejo… ¿cuándo vas a entender que lo mismo que te puedo dar todo, te lo puedo quitar? Así que ten cuidado con lo que hablas - la chica se colocó frente a Genma con media sonrisa dibujada en sus sonrosados labios. Su mirada carmesí realmente asustaba al hombre del pañuelo - Igual una vez haya terminado todo puedes entregarme a tu hijo, es realmente guapo…

\- Mientras no sepa si puede serme útil, Ranma es intocable para ti - diciendo esto dio media vuelta para salir de la casa del oráculo Cologne.

\- Eso ya lo veremos…- susurró a sus espaldas la joven de cabello lila.

.

.

.

\- ¡Mamá, llegué a casa! ¿Dónde estás? - el pelinegro comenzó a buscar a su madre por toda la vivienda hasta que dio con ella en la cocina - Ahí estás, me habías preocupado al no contestarme.

\- Lo siento hijo, no te oí. Llegas bastante tarde, ¿dónde te has metido? - Nodoka Saotome seguía siendo una mujer hermosa pese a estar acercándose a la cincuentena. Derrochaba una belleza madura y atrayente a la misma vez. Cortó el fuego y dispuso la comida en tres platos, sabiendo que uno de ellos no sería usado hasta bastante más tarde. Su marido salía al amanecer y no regresaba hasta bien entrada la noche, cosa que ella agradecía infinitamente.

\- Justo quería hablarte de una cosa, mamá… ¿tú crees en el destino? - la pregunta tan directa dejó descolocada a Nodoka pero aún así miró a su hijo con increíble ternura.

\- Creo que todo lo que nos va a pasar en esta vida ya está escrito y por más que intentemos cambiarlo, el resultado va a ser el mismo. ¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta?

\- Hoy me he encontrado con una chica mientras hacía mis ejercicios en el bosque de Saito.

\- ¿Y qué hacías tan lejos de Nerima? ¿Y esa chica? Hijo, ya te he dicho muchas veces que tengas cuidado.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… no soy ningún crío, madre - Ranma se cruzó de brazos y torció el gesto. Su madre nunca iba a dejar de ser tan protectora con él. Eso era algo que desde muy pequeño se preguntó. Al principio pensaba que se debía a que ella lo protegía ya que él, al ser muy pequeño, necesitaba más protección pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo ella seguía actuando de la misma forma para con él.

\- Para mí siempre serás mi niño, aunque te hayas convertido en todo un hombre fuerte y varonil - El chico de la trenza empezó a sentir cómo le subían los colores, su madre siempre conseguía que sintiera vergüenza.

\- Se te olvida lo guapo que soy - Sí… su ego salía a relucir en los momentos más inadecuados. Nodoka sonrió, aunque su mirada siempre se vislumbraba triste, le brillaban los ojos de lo orgullosa que se sentía de su hijo.

\- ¿Por qué me has hecho esa pregunta? ¿Qué tiene que ver la chica que me has mencionado? - con los platos en la mano se dirigieron hacia el comedor.

\- No sé cómo explicarte… cuando la miré sentí que debía protegerla pero luego… tuvimos contacto y era como si la conociera de hace años… - Ranma hablaba con la mirada perdida y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Nodoka - Creo… que puede ser la chica que sale en mis sueños, pero no estoy seguro…

Nodoka se levantó de la mesa y cogió a Ranma por los hombros - ¿¡Cómo se llama esa chica!? - la actitud de su madre descolocó a Ranma por completo.

\- No-no me lo dijo… no sé dónde vive… ¿Crees que volveré a encontrarme con ella? - la mirada azul que le dirigía su hijo era distinta a las que siempre le mostraba. Se entreveía una mezcla de ilusión, miedo, dudas…

Más calmada Nodoka volvió a su sitio en la mesa.

\- Sí está escrito que volváis a encontraros da por hecho que así será.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ranma, no sabía exactamente porqué pero le hacía ilusión volver a ver a esa impertinente y gritona de cabello azulado y ojos avellana. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cómo a su madre le castañeaban los dientes.

\- Madre, ¿tienes frío? ¿Por qué no has encendido la chimenea? - Mientras decía esto se acercó a por una manta la cual colocó sobre los hombros de su progenitora.

\- Lo he intentado pero toda la leña está húmeda. No te preocupes que estoy bien - cada vez tiritaba más, era más que evidente el frío que se dejaba caer dentro de la vivienda. El clima cada vez se ponía más gélido.

Sin dudarlo un segundo Ranma centró su mirada en la chimenea, una bola de fuego apareció en su mano derecha de la nada y la lanzó en dirección a la leña humedecida. Automáticamente ésta empezó a arder.

\- ¡Ranma, no! - Nodoka bajó el brazo derecho de su hijo - ¡Lo hemos hablado mil veces! Nadie debe saber de tu magia.

\- Pero estamos solos y tú podrías enfermar. No iba a permitir eso, ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo al viejo? Yo podría protegerte sin ningún problema. Hace años que te lo digo, ¡vámonos lejos!

Nodoka se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo - Ranma, hijo… antes has hablado del destino. Tú tienes marcado uno muy fuerte - El pelinegro bajó a la altura donde se encontraba su madre.

\- ¿Qué destino? ¿Qué quieres decirme? - en ese momento oyeron cómo la puerta principal se cerró de golpe. Nodoka se incorporó de un salto secando las lágrimas, que traicioneras, surcaban sus mejillas. Arrastró a su hijo consigo y los dos se volvieron a sentar en la mesa.

Genma Saotome hizo aparición en el comedor. Nodoka se levantó e hizo una ligera reverencia hacia su esposo.

\- Bienvenido a casa, esposo - la cara de Genma permaneció imperturbable. Miraba desafiante a su primogénito, éste le mantenía la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Es que no te hemos enseñado modales, hijo ingrato? Debes saludarme como es debido cuando llego a casa.

\- Mis modales van unidos al respeto que le tengo a la persona y tú no te has ganado dicho honor - Ranma siguió comiendo ante la asustada mirada de su madre.

\- ¡Algún día vas a tragarte todas esas palabras!

Ranma se puso de pie y avanzó en dirección a su padre - ¿Y por qué esperar? - Nodoka se plantó delante de Ranma. Su mirada de súplica hizo que desistiera de cualquier intento de pelea - Me voy a mi habitación - Ranma pasó al lado de Genma, los dos se quedaron mirando al frente.

\- ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡No ha servido para nada! - El hombre alzó el brazo dispuesto a abofetear a su esposa pero su recorrido fue detenido por la fuerte mano de un chico.

\- Como le pongas una mano encima a mi madre, te mataré…- una voz ronca y siniestra salió de los labios del pelinegro. Genma de pronto empezó a sentir un calor abrasador en su muñeca. Ahí estaba esa mirada azul fuego que le había dicho el oráculo en las runas. ¿Serían entonces correctas sus predicciones? ¿Sería posible que le hubieran engañado todos estos años y que el chico realmente hubiera nacido con poderes?

Nodoka corrió a separar a su hijo, conocía de sobra esa mirada. Sólo esperaba que su esposo no sospechara nada - Hijo, ya es tarde… ve a dormir por favor.

Ranma bajó la vista hasta su madre, la vio tan asustada que decidió dejar el asunto como estaba, de momento, no sin antes decirle unas últimas palabras a su padre - Quedas advertido, ya no soy aquel niño que podías manejar a tu antojo - y subió para encerrarse en su habitación esperando esa noche soñar con la misma chica que lo visitaba desde hace años. Igual por fin poco a poco se iban aclarando sus dudas.

.

.

.

" _-¿Por qué huyes de mí? Un chico de figura imponente se sentó en la verde hierba junto a la peliazul. Ella seguía sin poder verle el rostro._

 _-No huyo de ti, quiero saber quién eres, qué pretendes de mí - el chico a su lado la tomó de la mano._

 _\- Pronto… nuestros destinos están ligados para un bien mayor. Cuando realmente sea necesario lo sabrás todo._

 _\- ¿Y cuándo va a ser eso? Llevo 11 años soñando contigo._

 _El chico pasó su mano libre por la mejilla de Akane, acariciándola suavemente. Sólo a él le permitía esa cercanía, su corazón le decía que se trataba de alguien muy importante. Prefirió cerrar los ojos para sentir la caricia en vez de molestarse._

 _\- Sólo tienes que estar atenta a las señales y me encontrarás…"_

Akane despertó esa mañana con el corazón encogido, ya estaba cansada de no saber qué querían decirle sus sueños. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Se levantó, se aseó y bajó a desayunar con su familia.

\- Buenos días, Akane - la siempre amable Kasumi terminaba de poner el desayuno en la mesa.

\- Buenos días, ¿dónde están papá y Nabiki?

\- Han ido al pueblo de al lado a por unos productos que en Nerima no se encontraban. No volverán hasta la tarde.

\- ¿Y nos ha dejado solas? Eso sí que es novedad…. Nuestro padre está madurando - la peliazul comenzó a reír.

\- Vaya, hacía tiempo que no te veía reír de esa manera - Kasumi miraba a su hermana con gran cariño - nos ha obligado a Nabiki y a mí a usar un conjuro de protección alrededor de la casa.

Akane dejó de reír pero seguía con una sonrisa en los labios - Eso ya me parece más normal. Se sentó y comenzó a tomar su desayuno - Kasumi, está delicioso. Ya me gustaría que hubiera un conjuro que me hiciera cocinar bien…

\- Todo es cuestión de práctica, ¿recuerdas mis primeros intentos en la cocina? No te entristezcas por eso. Por cierto… necesito que vayas al pueblo a por unos ingredientes que olvidé comprar para la cena. ¿Me haces el favor?

\- Claro que sí, dame la lista de lo que necesitas, pero… ¿el conjuro de protección me dejará salir de casa?

\- Nabiki ha dejado una brecha donde sólo nosotras podemos salir y entrar, lógicamente sin que papá sepa nada.

\- Ella siempre piensa en todo - diciendo esto último ayudó a su hermana a recoger la mesa y se dispuso a salir hacia el mercado.

.

.

.

\- ¿Entonces no le vas a pedir a ninguna chica que vaya contigo al baile? ¿Qué eres, una nena? - al mejor amigo de Ranma, Daisuke, le encantaba poner en aprietos al pelinegro. Sabía que el tema mujeres no lo dominaba muy bien, a pesar de ser tremendamente popular entre las chicas del pueblo.

 _-_ Un artista marcial que se precie no anda en esas tonterías - El chico de la trenza empujó a modo de broma a su amigo.

\- Pues yo se lo voy a pedir a Ukyo.

\- ¿A Ukyo? Si siempre está aislada, además hay algo en ella que no me da confianza…

\- Pienso que es tímida pero yo voy a quitarle esa timidez - Daisuke miraba hacia el cielo metido en su mundo, comenzó a salivar imaginando Dios sabe qué. Ranma lo observaba con cara de resignación, sabía que era bastante pervertido pero en el fondo era un buen chico. Se conocían desde muy pequeños.

\- Además - Daisuke continuó su monólogo - es la chica más guapa del pueb… - su frase se quedó cortada ante la visión que sus ojos le ofrecían - retiro lo dicho…

Ranma miró en la dirección donde Daisuke parecía salivar más intenso y la vio… su impertinente peliazul, allí estaba ante sus ojos de nuevo. Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente y como si ella fuera un imán y él un metal empezó a caminar en su dirección.

\- ¡Ranma! Eh ¿dónde vas? ¿No decías que lo de las chicas no iba con los artistas marciales? ¡Oye, escúchame! ¡Yo la vi primero! - el pelinegro giró la cabeza y una mirada fue suficiente para que Daisuke retrocediera.

Akane aún no se había percatado de que cierto chico con trenza la seguía, giró en la siguiente esquina y se chocó de frente con alguien.

\- Auchh disculpe, no miré por dónde iba - La peliazul se sobaba la nariz, parecía haber chocado con una placa de hierro.

\- ¿Akane, eres tú?

En ese momento la chica alzó la vista y se vislumbró una sonrisa en sus labios. Ranma vio a la pareja y decidió permanecer escondido tras la esquina.

\- ¡Ryoga! ¡Qué alegría me da verte! Hace tiempo que no me topo contigo.

¿De qué conocía al cerdo de Ryoga? ¿Y por qué le sonreía así? Un calor intenso y una furia como nunca en su vida había sentido recorrió el cuerpo del artista marcial de arriba a abajo. Apretó los puños con mucha fuerza y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol por no salir a partirle la cara a ese tipejo.

\- Pues ahora vivo aquí - la cara de bobo que se le puso al chico que le sobresalía un colmillo no daba lugar a dudas, Akane le gustaba.

\- ¡No me digas! Llevamos años encontrándonos en todos sitios. Hasta si fuera mal pensada diría que me estás siguiendo… - Akane entrecerró los ojos y acercó su rostro al del chico que tenía delante.

\- Yo-yo… no es así. Te-te lo prometo… - el chico de la pañoleta amarilla con manchas negras no sabía dónde meterse.

Akane comenzó a reír - Es una broma, no te pongas así. Sé que por el trabajo de tu padre viajas mucho.

\- Así es… jejejeje - Ranma observaba la escena con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

\- Me gustaría hablar un poquito más pero tengo que irme a casa, mi hermana me espera. Ya nos veremos entonces por aquí - y la peliazul continuó su camino.

Ryoga se quedó mirando cómo la chica se perdía en la lejanía cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba del cuello y lo estrellaba contra la pared más cercana.

\- Vaya, vaya… el cerdito ha vuelto a la ciudad…

\- ¿Qué quieres Ranma? Estoy de buen humor y no tengo ganas de que eso cambie - Ryoga se deshizo del agarre del pelinegro y comenzó a andar en dirección opuesta a la que se había ido Akane.

\- ¿De qué conoces a esa chica? - el chico de la bandana frenó de golpe.

\- ¿A Akane? A ti qué te importa, no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada - y siguió su camino.

\- " _Así que se llama Akane…"_ pensó el artista marcial - ¡no quiero que te acerques a ella!

Ryoga volvió a detenerse - ¿Es que acaso es algo tuyo? Que yo sepa no tiene ningún compromiso.

\- Yo tampoco tengo que darte explicaciones - ¿cómo decirle a alguien que piensas que el destino de esa chica está ligado al tuyo sólo por una sensación? Pensarían que estaba loco - No te lo voy a volver a repetir, no quiero verte a menos de 2 km cerca de ella. ¿Oíste?

\- Pues pienso invitarla al baile y 2 km es demasiado espacio para poder bailar con ella.

\- Te lo advertí - Ranma se lanzó en dirección a Ryoga pero cuando estaba a punto de asestarle un puñetazo, éste se evaporó - ¡Ahhh otra vez! ¡Eres un cerdo cobarde! - Ranma gritó al viento, cuando de repente se acordó de la peliazul y apresuró sus pasos para darle alcance.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han comenzado a leer esta historia y por los reviews recibidos, en serio que me dan fuerzas para continuar en este nuevo hobbie, aparte del dibujo. Me está costando escribirla un poco, pero por otra parte me gusta ese halo de misterio que la envuelve. Espero no os desepereis mucho, poco a poco iremos descubriendo qué lazo une a esta parejita.

Acto seguido y como siempre darle las gracias inmensas a mis **#locasporeldiosgriego** la verdad que se han convertido en parte de mi vida… no sé qué haría sin ellas. ¡Os adoro chicas!

Agradecimiento especial a mis niñas **Sailordancer7** y **Hana Note.** Gracias por la ayuda con el fic.

Y sin más me despido, intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo dentro de una semana. Besos!

 **Sakura Saotome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo sólo los tomo prestados.**_

 _ **Esta historia es meramente para entretener**_

* * *

 _ **Witchcraft**_

 **Capítulo 3**

En la espesura de un bosque que no reconoció fue donde apareció Ryoga después de evaporarse de su NO enfrentamiento con Ranma.

\- ¿Y ahora dónde diablos estoy? No era aquí donde pretendía aparecerme. ¿¡Es que nunca voy a ser capaz de llegar al lugar que quiero ir!? - el chico de la bandana alborotaba su cabello de pura frustración - Sólo llego siempre donde se encuentra ella…

Desde aproximadamente los 7 años de edad, Ryoga se dio cuenta del extraño don que tenía. Él pensaba en un sitio y automáticamente aparecía en el lugar, que curiosamente casi siempre era otro distinto al que se imaginaba, pero por alguna extraña razón, en más de una ocasión, se encontraba con una niña de pelo azulado y mirada triste. Poco a poco en cada encuentro se fueron haciendo amigos, ella le contó de la muerte de su madre, también sobre sus hermanas. Él era feliz el tiempo que podía verla; La niña se fue convirtiendo en una preciosa joven a medida que pasaba el tiempo. A pesar de no saber controlar su don, siempre que pensaba en ella aparecía cerca… era de las pocas veces que acertaba.

Decidió caminar un poco para ver si ubicaba el bosque en el que se encontraba, antes de intentar aparecerse en otro sitio, cuando escuchó a dos personas susurrando. Con sigilo se acercó hacia el lugar de donde provenían dichos murmullos.

Se colocó detrás de un gran árbol y vio a una pareja, parecían personas algo maduras fundiéndose en un beso intenso.

Pensó que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de aquella gente pero había algo que no le dejaba despegar la mirada de allí. De pronto la mujer se separó de golpe del hombre.

\- Esto no está bien… si mi marido se enterara te mataría y después me mataría a mí. No podemos permitirnos morir… no ahora… que nuestros... - Fue cortada abruptamente por su interlocutor quien la tomó de los hombros.

\- Ya te perdí una vez hace tiempo, sé que éramos unos críos pero nunca he podido olvidarte.

\- Yo tampoco he podido olvidarte Soun... - La mujer se abrazó a la cintura del patriarca de los Tendo.

\- Mírame Nodoka - Ella alzó la vista para poder mirarlo, tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas - Nunca me explicaste por qué decidiste que dejáramos lo nuestro pero me da igual, yo quiero estar contigo. No me malinterpretes, he amado a mi esposa intensamente pero nunca he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

\- Pero es peligroso que nos vean juntos, se acerca el día en que nuestros hijos empiecen a recordar todo. Nuestro deber es guiarles…

\- Tssss baja la voz… - Soun sintió una presencia cerca de ellos - ¡Sé que hay alguien ahí, siento tu aura guerrera! ¡Muéstrate!

Ryoga salió de detrás de su "escondite" con la cabeza gacha y un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

\- Lo-lo siento mucho... no pretendía espiarles…

La mujer se acercó despacio al chico del colmillo.

\- Eres Ryoga, ¿verdad? Hace mucho que no te veo por aquí - la sonrisa de aquella señora hizo que Ryoga sintiera un agradable calor, casi podría decir que lo que siente un hijo hacia una madre pero él nunca había experimentado esa sensación, así que no podía comparar. Se crió sólo con su padre, prácticamente aislado de todo y de todos. A su padre no le gustaba mezclarse con la gente.

\- Sí-sí señora Saotome… no diré nada de lo que he visto aquí, no se preocupe y siento mucho haberles espiado… juro que no era mi intención -

\- No te preocupes cariño, algo me dice que puedo confiar en ti - Nodoka puso su mano en el hombro del muchacho, se quedó extrañada de lo que estaba sintiendo. Rápidamente se apartó del chico, algo que para el joven despistado no pasó desapercibido.

\- ¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa muchacho? - Soun se acercó donde estaban Ryoga y Nodoka.

\- Iba hacia mi casa, quise tomar un atajo y acabé perdiéndome. No es la primera vez que me pasa… - Ryoga emitió una sonrisa nerviosa, la situación le resultaba tremendamente incómoda. Lo único que quería era alejarse para probar suerte y aparecerse en su casa - Bueno, voy a continuar mi camino, como les he dicho pueden estar tranquilos. Mis labios están sellados, no haría nada que perjudicara a la señora Saotome, ella siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo. Has-hasta luego…- y comenzó a caminar.

\- ¡Muchacho! - la voz de Soun Tendo sonó grave. Ryoga paró en seco - el camino hacia el pueblo es por el otro lado.

\- Jejejeje Gra-gracias, qué despistado soy - y se alejó lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas.

\- ¿Crees que podemos fiarnos de él? - Soun miró a Nodoka, ésta aún seguía con la vista fija hacia donde se había ido corriendo el muchacho.

\- Completamente…- y lo pensaba con el corazón.

\- Es hora de que regresemos, ¿cuándo volveré a verte? - Soun la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hasta él.

\- Te mandaré una nota a través de una lechuza cuando crea que no hay peligro, aunque cada vez va a ser más complicado vernos.

\- Si no sé nada de ti en dos semanas iré a buscarte, no pude hacer nada por mi esposa, no quiero perderte a ti también - y Soun Tendo cerró la distancia que les quedaba besando a su ninfa muy delicadamente. Sentía que tenía que recuperar el tiempo que el destino les había quitado.

.

.

.

Akane iba ensimismada haciendo memoria de todo lo que llevaba para la cena, esperaba que no se le hubiera olvidado nada de lo que le había dicho Kasumi.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre, era alto y vestía una capa larga y negra. No supo por qué pero un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, quería dar marcha atrás pero no existía otro camino cercano a su casa y ya estaba bastante próxima. Empezó a concentrarse por si necesitaba usar sus dotes de artista marcial y hasta para usar su magia en el caso de ser necesario.

El hombre no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que la tuvo muy cerca, ella caminaba con la vista al frente, no iba a dejar ver lo aterrada que estaba.

\- Buenas tardes, Akane. ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez el gran parecido que tienes con tu madre? - la voz de aquel hombre sonaba verdaderamente siniestra. La peliazul lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? ¿ Y de qué conoce a mi madre? - intentaba que la voz no le temblara.

\- No… eres aún más bonita que ella… - el hombre alto se acercaba sin ningún tipo de recato - ella tenía el pelo corto, seguro que a ti te queda increíblemente bien.

Akane comenzó a retroceder, ese hombre le daba tantos escalofríos que no era capaz de reaccionar - No, no se acerque más a mí, se lo advierto, soy cinturón negro de artes marciales estilo libre.

El hombre rió escandalosamente - Akane, no te resistas, llevo mucho tiempo buscándote… sólo déjame sentir tu piel. Quiero ver si eres igual de suave que tu madre…- acercó el dorso de su arrugada mano y lo pasó por la mejilla de la chica. Estaba paralizada por el miedo, ¿qué le pasaba? Ella era valiente, ¿qué había tan oscuro en ese hombre que la hacía temblar así? sólo pudo empujar al sujeto y gritar unas cuantas palabras.

\- ¡Le he dicho que no se acerque! - consiguió retroceder lo suficiente para perder el contacto físico con aquel desconocido que aparte de miedo, sintió asco; empezó a concentrarse para mover una enorme piedra y salir corriendo hacia su casa, cuando oyó una voz en la lejanía que le resultó conocida.

\- ¡Eh! ¡No se le ocurra ponerle una mano encima! - Ranma corría apresuradamente hacia donde se encontraba Akane.

El hombre emitió un silbido y un pegaso negro con un hermoso cuerno de marfil, blanco como la luna, apareció a su lado proveniente del cielo. Montó en él y antes de irse volvió a dirigirse a la joven y asustada chica - Nos volveremos a encontrar, Akane Tendo - y se perdió por los aires a lomos de su corcel alado.

Ranma llegó a la altura de la peliazul - ¿Te encuentras bien? - el pelinegro puso una mano en el hombro de la chica que parecía no reaccionar. De repente ella lo miró a los ojos, estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas que querían correr libremente por su rostro. Akane se abrazó a la cintura de Ranma y comenzó a sollozar, el pelinegro se quedó petrificado ante la acción de la chica. Cuando su cuerpo le permitió moverse abrazó con delicadeza a la peliazul, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos. Se quedaron en esa posición un rato, sintiendo que el lugar correcto era estar cada uno en brazos del otro. Sintiendo como sus almas se tranquilizaban.

Akane poco a poco se fue calmando y con ello recobrando la cordura, lo que la hizo separarse de forma brusca de Ranma.

\- Yo… gra- gracias por venir en mi ayuda… - la peliazul hablaba mirando hacia el suelo y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Aún sentía en su piel el contacto tan íntimo que acababa de tener con ese, para ella "desconocido"

\- De nada… si quieres te acompaño hasta casa … - el pelinegro tampoco se quedaba atrás con el rubor de sus mejillas, estaba muy a gusto con Akane entre sus brazos, nunca había experimentado una sensación así, hubiera querido que durara un poco más...

\- No hace falta, ya estoy cerca - y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a seguir su camino.

\- No sé por qué te empeñas en ir sola a los sitios, es peligroso para una chica.

\- ¡Yo no soy una chica cualquiera! ¡Sé defenderme sola! - Lo que menos soportaba Akane es que la creyeran débil sólo por ser mujer, además, ese chico no sabía cuán poderosa era en realidad.

\- ¡Oh, sí ya lo vi! ¿Y cuándo pensabas defenderte, antes o después de que volviera a tocarte? - el chico de la trenza estaba prendido en furia, no sabía el motivo pero no soportaba ver que nadie tocara a su impertinente peliazul, casi ni soportaba ver a ningún chico cerca suyo. Ya lo comprobó cuando su baboso amigo Daisuke la vio, o cuando el cerdo de Ryoga estuvo hablando con ella.

\- ¿¡Qué estás insinuando¡? ¿¡Crees que me hizo gracia que ese pervertido me pusiera la mano encima!? ¡Sentí asco! Y estaba a punto de darle su merecido cuando apareciste.

\- Seguro que le habrías dado una buena paliza... - se notaba el deje burlón de Ranma.

\- ¡De mí no se burla nadie! - y se lanzó sobre Ranma atacándolo con una de las técnicas del estilo libre que le enseñó su padre, cosa que al pelinegro no le fue difícil esquivar.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? - y le sacó la lengua a modo de burla desde lo alto de un árbol.

\- ¡Baja ahora y te demostraré de qué más soy capaz!

\- ¡Sube tú a buscarme!

Akane estaba tan furiosa que no se dio cuenta cuándo comenzó a mover el árbol con su mente para arrancarlo y que ese estúpido chico se tragara todas sus palabras.

\- ¡Un terremoto! Espera… "¿ _Y ella por qué no se mueve?"_ pensó el pelinegro.

Akane se dio cuenta del error tan grande que iba a cometer exponiendo su poder ante alguien que no fuera su familia.

\- ¡Eres odioso! Retiro el haberte dado las gracias - cogió su cesta del suelo y volvió a dirigir sus pasos camino a su casa.

Ranma bajó del árbol - ¿Es que prefieres que te acompañe Ryoga a tu casa?

Akane volvió a girarse y se encontró con un Ranma a escasos centímetros de ella con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que conozco a Ryoga? ¿Es que acaso me sigues espiando?

\- ¡Yo nunca te he espiado! ¿Quién querría espiar a una chica tan poco agraciada y antipática como tú?

\- ¡Si soy tan antipática y tan poco agraciada entonces deja que me vaya ya a casa! ¡Y sola! - Lo que se había convertido en un agradable contacto con ese chico había acabado con no querer verlo más. Esta vez no quiso caminar, deseaba correr para mitigar el dolor que tenía en el pecho. ¿Por qué le había herido tanto lo que ese tonto le había dicho? Si no tenía importancia, no eran nada, no se conocían. Pero Lo que su alma sintió hace un rato cuando se abrazaron... todo fue distinto en esos segundos.

- _"¡Maldición! Yo no quería decirle eso pero es que me saca de mis casillas"_ pensó el pelinegro - ¿Por qué huyes de mí?

\- _"¿Por qué huyes de mí?"_ \- en la cabeza de Akane esa frase resonaba una y otra vez… fue lo mismo que le dijo el chico de sus sueños.

\- ¿Qué-qué has dicho? - frenó en seco pero no pudo mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿Qué por qué huyes de mí? Sólo quiero ayudarte, puedes confiar en mí.

\- Es que no entiendo… - Akane hablaba más para sí que para que Ranma la escuchara.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - el pelinegro se acercaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Akane, temiendo que volviera a salir huyendo.

\- Lo siento… tengo que irme - y esta vez sin mirar atrás la peliazul se perdió en la espesura del bosque.

\- ¡Akane! ¡Ahhh es inútil! Igual esta sensación de que estamos destinados es pura tontería. Será mejor que regrese a casa pero… ese tipo tan raro… tengo que vigilarla más de cerca. No pienso permitir que le pase nada malo.

.

.

.

Akane entró corriendo a su casa, dejó la cesta en la cocina y subió directa a su habitación sin saludar a nadie. El portazo que dio alarmó a su hermana mayor, que justo entraba de estar lavando y tendiendo la ropa. Subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta de su hermana menor. Su corazón le palpitaba muy fuerte, había sentido el terror que vivió la peliazul. Después volvió a sentir esa poderosa energía y volvió a ver al muchacho del otro día.

\- Akane, soy Kasumi, abre por favor - se notaba angustia en las palabras de la castaña.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Nabiki apareció al lado de Kasumi. Se encontraba en el baño cuando oyó a su hermana mayor.

\- Akane ha llegado a casa, ya sabes que he sentido una energía muy siniestra junto a ella y he percibido claramente su miedo, quiero saber que se encuentra bien.

Nabiki asintió y golpeó la puerta de la habitación de la peliazul aún más fuerte.

\- ¡Eres una cabezona! Tienes a nuestra hermana tremendamente preocupada, ¿no te importa ella? - chantaje en toda la expresión de su palabra… Eso era lo que mejor se le daba a Nabiki Tendo.

\- No me pasa nada, estoy bien. Sólo quiero descansar un poco antes de comer - Akane contestó sin abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Quieres que haga nevar o que congele tu habitación? Ya hace bastante frío… te aseguro que vas a suplicar porque te deje salir de ahí - la reina del hielo, así la llamaban sus hermanas y no sólo refiriéndose al poder de la castaña, si no a la cabeza tan fría que tenía siempre para resolver cualquier situación.

Akane sabía que cuando Nabiki amenazaba no era en balde y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

\- Ya está, ¿contentas? - y se sentó en su cama con la mirada perdida.

Kasumi se sentó al lado de ella - Akane… ¿me quieres contar qué ha pasado? - colocó su mano en una de las rodillas de la ojiavellana.

Nabiki se echó en una de las paredes, cruzada de brazos y con la mirada fija en su hermana menor.

\- No sé que me ha pasado, nunca había sentido algo tan tenebroso. Me quedé totalmente paralizada… - la voz de Akane temblaba al recordar el encuentro con aquel hombre.

\- Lo sé, me hiciste llegar esa sensación. Nabiki iba a salir a buscarte pero de repente volví a sentir esa energía, la misma que la vez que te encontraste con ese chico y lo vi… antes no sabía distinguir si era buena o mala pero ahora lo vi con claridad. No debes tener miedo de él.

\- Es un tonto y un bocazas - las mejillas de Akane se sonrojaron al volver a pensar en el chico de mirada azul.

\- Un tonto que te gusta por lo que veo - Nabiki esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿Ya le estás siendo infiel al chico de tus sueños? Esta noche te caerá una buena regañina.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! - con un movimiento de muñeca, Akane hizo que un libro que tenía encima de una mesita saliera volando en dirección a Nabiki, ésta puso las manos delante y el libro se congeló automáticamente. Akane dejó que el libro cayera al suelo haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos.

\- ¡Qué burra eres hermanita! ¿pretendías darme con él?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo quería asustarte para que dejaras de meterte conmigo!

\- ¡No os voy a permitir que uséis vuestra magia una en contra de la otra! No le diré nada a papá pero quiero que hagáis las paces y os preparéis para bajar a comer.

\- Lo siento Nabiki…

\- Yo siento haber dicho que le serías infiel a tu chico imaginario.

\- Nabiki… - Kasumi miraba con el ceño fruncido a la mediana de sus hermanas.

\- Vale, vale… es que es normal que se fije en otros chicos, sólo se dan la manita en sueños, once años así y yo me volvería loca. ¡Sólo son manitas!

Un aura roja rodeaba el cuerpo de Akane - Ya me voy - dijo Nabiki a medida que salía de la habitación de la peliazul.

\- No se lo tengas en cuenta, estaba realmente preocupada. Casi no logro frenarla, iba como loca a buscarte - Kasumi colocó un mechón de cabello rebelde tras la oreja de Akane - Nos vemos ahora - y salió de la habitación cerrándola tras de sí.

.

.

.

Dos chicos pasaron la tarde sumidos en sus pensamientos, ambos anhelaban que llegara la noche para poder soñar con esa persona. Y entre pensamiento y pensamiento cayeron rendidos en brazos de Morfeo.

 _Se ve un bosque distinto al que casi siempre se encontraban. Ahora era uno lleno de árboles de cerezos en flor, la combinación entre el verde y el rosa hacía que el paisaje fuera realmente hermoso. Ranma caminó hasta llegar junto a uno de los árboles donde lo esperaba la figura de la chica con la que se veía prácticamente noche sí y noche no._

 _En cuanto llegó la tomó de la mano, ella la estrechó más fuerte al sentir el contacto._

 _\- ¿Algún día serás real o siempre tendré que verte en sueños? - el pelinegro miraba a la figura de la chica, cada vez podía distinguirla mejor, debía de ser realmente muy bonita. Quizá cuando lograra verle el rostro claramente, le serían revelados todos los misterios._

 _\- Eso mismo pienso yo… ¿podremos vernos fuera de un sueño? ¿Nos reconoceremos? - Akane hablaba mirando hacia el frente._

 _\- Ambos sabemos que nuestros destinos están ligados el uno con el otro._

 _\- Es lo único que tenemos claro… aunque muchas veces en mis sueños pareces conocer perfectamente todas las respuestas, sólo me dices que espere - la peliazul miró hacia su acompañante sin soltarlo de la mano._

 _\- A mi también me pasa, te pregunto y tú pareces segura de saberlo todo. Y otras veces aquí estamos… los dos sin saber cómo va a acabar esto… Te he traído una cosa - Ranma buscó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, Akane miraba con curiosidad. De éstos extrajo dos pequeños hilos rojos, cogió la mano derecha de Akane y le colocó uno de los hilos en el dedo meñique a modo de anillo, él instó a Akane para que hiciera lo mismo._

 _\- Si no nos llegamos a encontrar nunca en la vida real al menos estaremos siempre unidos en nuestros sueños - Ranma rodeó la cintura de Akane._

 _\- Que así sea - Akane tenía las manos puestas alrededor del cuello de Ranma, se puso de puntillas y se fundieron en un tierno beso._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Akane y Ranma se despertaron sobresaltados, les costó un poco acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de sus habitaciones, se pusieron la mano en sus labios y notaron una presión leve en su dedo meñique derecho. Prendieron una vela para poder ver y allí estaba… el anillo hecho de hilo rojo que se habían puesto en sueños….

 **Continuará…**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que aún estáis muy liados, no sabéis que está pasando con Ranma y Akane, hubo un review que me dijo que le hubiera gustado que explicara algo más en el primer capítulo, pero lo hice a conciencia porque quiero que este fic esté rodeado de algo de misterio ;) así vosotros podéis entreteneros sacando vuestras propias conjeturas y me encantará leerlas.

Muchísimas gracias como siempre a la gente que está leyendo esta historia y que toma un poco de su tiempo en escribirme un review, sé que estáis hartos de escucharlo pero hace mucha ilusión recibirlos y saber que os está gustando la historia. O al menos os estáis entreteniendo que es mi objetivo. Sacarnos un poco de la rutina y los problemas de la vida cotidiana y adentrarnos en este mundo mágico.

Sin más las gracias inmensas como siempre a mi queridísima **Sailordancer7** , me encantan y lo sabes nuestras mesas redondas. A mi guapísima **HanaNote** que a pesar de que está muy liada con los estudios, saca un huequito para bichear los capítulos y que todo quede listo para publicar. Ellas son las creadoras de **Manon** y para quien siga este fic en breve habrá capítulo nuevo!

Y no podían faltar mis **#locasporeldiosgriego** es que no me imagino un día sin hablar con ellas. Os adoro chicas! Si hay alguien que no está leyendo **Vainilla** de **SusyChantilly** le animo a hacerlo porque no se va a arrepentir.

Ya no me enrollo más, que paséis una semana mágica, nos leemos.

 **Sakura Saotome:)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo sólo los tomo prestados.**_

 _ **Esta historia es méramente para entretener**_

 _ **Witchcraft**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

\- Mi señora Shampoo, ¿está segura de querer ir al Festival? Yo puedo traerle un chico joven con mucha vitalidad sin necesidad de que se exponga - Ukyo ayudaba a su ama a vestirse para el evento, lucía un vestido bastante escotado que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

\- ¿De qué me sirve volver a ser joven y hermosa si nadie puede admirarme? Además… tengo ganas de ver más de cerca al hijo de Genma…se ha convertido en un buen mozo…- Shampoo se pasó la lengua por su labio inferior, humedeciéndola muy despacio mientras pensaba en cierto chico con trenza.

\- ¡Si alguna vez te pillan la condena es la hoguera! ¿Estás dispuesta a morir por un capricho? - un joven de cabello oscuro, largo hasta la cintura y gafas entraba a la habitación de la chica de ojos carmesí. La tomó de la muñeca y de un giro brusco la posicionó de tal manera que quedaron frente a frente - ¿Es que ya te has cansado de mí? ¿Quieres reemplazarme por ese? - se veía la furia en los ojos del joven.

\- Ukyo, sal de aquí - ordenó la pelilila, a lo que la castaña obedeció inmediatamente. Shampoo le quitó las gafas al joven de ojos esmeralda y las dejó en la mesita que tenía justo al lado, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa hasta que la abrió completamente, se acercó y empezó a lamer los pezones del joven, no paró el recorrido hasta que llegó a su cuello. Notaba la respiración acelerada del pelinegro, se acercó a su oído y le susurró - Mousse… empiezo a estar un poco harta de tus celos, sabes que tengo que hacer esto para mantenerme así - se apartó un poco del chico y se masajeó los pechos mientras miraba a su acompañante de manera lasciva.

Mousse tragó saliva, pronto perdería la cabeza y no podría razonar - Pero a él no lo quieres como a los demás, para absorber su energía y que yo me deshaga del cadáver, como siempre… ¡quieres que ocupe mi lugar, a tu lado!

\- No digas tonterías… no te digo que quizá me divertiría un rato más pero luego sería lo mismo… no tienes de qué preocuparte… - volvió a acortar distancia y ágilmente desabrochó los pantalones del ojiesmeralda, metió su mano en su ropa interior agarrando la tremenda erección que tenía. El joven emitió un gemido de placer al sentir el contacto de su "amada" - Vamos... - acercó su boca a escasos centímetros de la del chico - deja que me divierta… - pasó la lengua por los labios del excitado muchacho - prometo compensarte…

El pelinegro tiró fuerte de los cabellos de la joven haciendo que ésta echara la cabeza hacia atrás y su cuello quedara totalmente expuesto - Me vas a compensar ahora… - con una mano agarró fuerte una de las nalgas de Shampoo, con la otra bajó la parte de arriba del vestido de la joven exponiendo uno de sus pechos para él, que apretó con fuerza, más de la que otras veces ejercía. Se abalanzó sobre ella, metió su boca en el erecto pezón de la chica lamiéndolo con frenesí, escuchó leves gemidos provenientes de la muchacha lo que hizo que chupara y succionara mucho más fuerte. Cuando quedó satisfecho giró a la joven dejándola de espaldas a él, hizo que se mantuviera de pie y que apoyara las manos sobre la cama. Le subió el vestido y le bajó la ropa interior, él a su vez terminó de bajar la suya, la agarró por las caderas y de una estocada entró en ella.

Shampoo emitió un grito ahogado de puro placer al notar el miembro duro del chico completamente dentro de ella, el pelinegro sin moverse, volvió a tirar del cabello de la chica - ¿Crees que ese chico sin experiencia sería capaz de darte lo que yo sé que te gusta?

\- ¿Y quién te crees que te enseñó a ser el amante que ahora eres? No tendría problema en educar a un nuevo "discípulo" - A ella le encantaba que Mousse fuera duro cuando de sexo se trataba pero también tenía que dejarle clara su posición, ella mandaba, ella tenía el poder sobre él, no quería confusiones.

\- A veces no sé por qué sigo soportando tus humillaciones…

\- Porque no tienes donde caerte muerto… además, hicimos un trato… yo te mantengo con vida y tú haces todo lo que te diga. Y ahora… termina lo que has empezado…

Mousse soltó el cabello de Shampoo con rabia, sujetó las caderas de la joven tan fuerte que le dejaría sin duda una marca al terminar, comenzó a embestirla con mucha fuerza. Esa mujer lo volvía fuera de sí, aún no entendía por qué estaba enamorado de ella. Sentía rabia pero continuaba tremendamente excitado. Las penetraciones cada vez eran más rápidas y más fuertes, la chica cada vez gemía más y más alto. El joven entraba y salía de su dueña con fiereza hasta que sintió una contracción en la intimidad de ella, la sujetó para que no cayera desplomada en la cama y continuó con sus embestidas hasta que finalmente se derramó dentro de ella. Salió de la joven con rabia, ésta se puso su ropa interior y se acomodó el vestido, se acercó hasta un espejo que tenía colgado en la pared.

\- Vaya, ahora Ukyo tendrá que volver a retocarme - se acercó a Mousse que se estaba volviendo a colocar la ropa, lo besó y el joven empezó a perder fuerza, se apartó de él antes de que no hubiera marcha atrás. El joven cayó de rodillas ante ella - Que no se te olvide quién tiene aquí el poder, avisa a Ukyo que venga ahora mismo.

\- Como ordenes - se levantó con dificultad y salió de la estancia.

.

.

.

El atardecer llenaba con los colores propios del otoño el pueblo de Nerima, la plaza mayor estaba preparada para seguir recibiendo a todos los habitantes. Parecía que el tiempo se había confabulado a favor y ofrecía un clima verdaderamente cálido, haciendo que la gente descansara del precoz frío que hacía semanas estaba azotando Nerima.

\- ¡Vaya, qué bonito han dejado esto! - Nabiki Tendo fue la primera de su familia en entrar a la gran plaza - Algo me dice que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

\- Tú siempre pensando en divertirte - Akane no estaba muy convencida de asistir al Festival pero su padre no quería que ninguna se quedara sola en casa.

\- Y tú deberías hacer igual, piensas como una vieja. Por Dios tienes 17 años, ¡disfruta de la vida! ¡conoce gente!

\- Ya conozco gente y ¡no soy ninguna vieja!

\- Chicas, calmaos por favor, a mi no me hace gracia que estemos aquí pero mi jefe prácticamente me lo ha ordenado. Así que vamos a intentar disfrutar y no os disperséis mucho - el patriarca de los Tendo estaba realmente tenso, entre tanta gente no podría tener bien vigiladas a sus hijas y seguramente la vería a ella… al lado de ese hombre que no hacía más que hacerla sufrir. Se sentía tan impotente…

\- No te preocupes papá, yo voy a pasarme la noche entera bailando. No voy a estropear mi juventud como otras, chao familia - y Nabiki Tendo se perdió entre la muchedumbre.

\- Papá, acabo de ver a la señora Chen y su familia, ¿puedo acercarme a saludarla?

\- Claro Kasumi, pero no te entretengas mucho.

Akane no hacía más que mirar a todos lados, no sabía exactamente qué o a quién buscaba. Bueno, sí que lo sabía pero no quería aceptar esa idea, siguió caminando detrás de su padre hasta que tuvo que frenar en seco al sentir como su progenitor había detenido sus pasos.

\- ¿Por qué te has parado de golpe, papá? - su padre no le contestó, miraba en una dirección fija, Akane siguió con su mirada esa dirección y vio como un hombre de edad parecida a su padre, robusto, con gafas y un pañuelo atado en la cabeza se acercaba junto a una señora de gran belleza para ser una mujer madura. Ella tenía una mirada tremendamente triste pero esa mirada cambió a una de terror cuando se encontró de frente con su padre y con ella.

\- Vaya, vaya Tendo… sabía que habías vuelto a la ciudad pero aún no nos habíamos encontrado. Como sabrás ahora soy alcalde y tengo muchos asuntos que requieren de mi presencia. ¿Qué tal todo? - la voz que salía de Genma Saotome sonaba a todo menos a cordialidad, algo que Akane detectó.

\- Me va bien, ahora si me disculpas he quedado con Sasuke, el carpintero - Soun se disponía a irse pero Genma volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Hace mucho que no nos vemos, supongo que esa jovencita es una de tus hijas … ¿no me vas a presentar?

Soun suspiró fuerte y se movió unos centímetros a la derecha dejando expuesta del todo a su hija menor - Akane, hija… este señor es Genma Saotome, el alcalde de Nerima y ella es Nodoka Saotome, su... esposa...

La chica lo miraba sin saber cómo reaccionar, sabía que su padre estaba bastante incómodo, pronto Nodoka hizo una leve reverencia - Encantada de conocerte, Akane - La chica salió de su ensoñamiento e imitó la reverencia de Nodoka.

\- Oh, discúlpenme… encantada de conocerlos. Soy Akane Tendo.

Genma se aproximó a la joven, le alzó la barbilla y la miró muy fijamente a los ojos.

\- Mmmm eres la viva imagen de tu madre - sonrió de medio lado y la observó de arriba a abajo deteniendo la mirada de forma descarada en los pechos de la chica - mejor… una versión mejorada…

Akane dio un paso atrás alejándose del hombre y su padre se colocó delante de ella.

\- Te lo advierto Saotome… - susurró Soun intentado que su hija no oyera nada.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Advertirme el qué? - se acercó al oído de Soun para que sólo él pudiera escucharlo - Ya maté a tu mujer acusándola de brujería y no pudiste hacer nada… tienes tres hijas a las que cuidar así que ten cuidado de la forma en que me hablas… ah y por cierto… si me entero de que te acercas lo más mínimo a mi esposa, la mataré a ella también y te aseguro que sufrirá... - Soun respiraba de forma agitada. Su vida le daba igual pero sabía que ponía en peligro la de las mujeres que tanto amaba, no podría vivir con semejante carga.

Nodoka puso la mano en el brazo de su esposo, quería alejarlo de allí - Genma, cariño… continuemos, hay mucha gente que quiere saludarte - Genma se deshizo del agarre de su esposa de forma brusca, haciendo que ésta perdiera el equilibrio. Si no llega a ser por la rapidez de Akane que la sujetó, habría caído al suelo dándose un buen golpe.

\- ¡¿Acaso te he dicho que podías hablar?! - Gritó, dando a entender que el que mandaba ahí era él y nadie más. Nadie osaba decirle lo que tenía o debía hacer.

\- ¿Quién se cree que es tratando así a su mujer? - Akane no podía ver una injusticia, le hervía la sangre. Los ojos de Nodoka y los de Soun temblaron de miedo, no sabían cómo reaccionaría Genma Saotome.

\- Vaya Tendo, te ha salido con carácter, ¿todas tus hijas son así? - el alcalde de Nerima sonreía divertido. Pensaba cómo sería domar a esa fierecilla... en esos pensamientos estaba cuando llegó alguien a importunarle.

\- Señor alcalde, siento interrumpirle pero se requiere su presencia para iniciar los juegos. El sacerdote Happosai lo aguarda allá - Satoru, el secretario del alcalde, libreta en mano, se encargaba de ir diciéndole todo lo que debía hacer en la festividad. Era su agenda andante.

\- Enseguida voy, Satoru. Me alegro de volver a verte Tendo, que disfrutéis de la fiesta, ¡vamos Nodoka! - y se alejaron del lugar. Nodoka miró de reojo a Soun pasando después a Akane… con razón su hijo se había quedado prendado de ella, aunque el muy cabezota no lo reconociera y eso que aún no se habían "despertado"

Cuando Soun y Akane se quedaron solos la peliazul se enfrentó a su padre.

\- ¿Por qué te has quedado parado sin hacer nada? Ese hombre ha tratado mal a su mujer y me… me... ha hecho sentir muy incómoda … - Akane se sonrojó de coraje al recordar cómo ese hombre mayor se había quedado mirándola.

\- Akane hija… lo siento mucho pero esa persona tiene un gran poder político. Por nada del mundo os pondría en peligro a ti y a tus hermanas y se acabó la discusión.

\- ¿Que se acabó la discusión? Perfecto, pues en ese caso ¡no me apetece estar en una fiesta con un cobarde! - y se perdió con paso ligero entre la gente.

\- ¡Akane! - Soun Tendo respiró hondo y continuó su camino. Pensó que igual sería al revés y que con tanta gente sería difícil que pudieran correr peligro, así que se relajó y dejaría que por hoy se divirtieran como cualquier jovencita de sus mismas edades.

.

.

.

Ranma llegó a la plaza mayor un poco después que sus padres. Se encontró con su gran amigo Daisuke y con algunos chicos más del pueblo.

\- ¡Hola chicos! Vaya… qué montón de gente hay ya… - el pelinegro les habló pero sin mirar a nadie. Sólo movía la cabeza en todas direcciones, como buscando algo…

\- Es que llegas muy tarde Ranma, tardas en arreglarte más que una chica - al igual que su amigo Daisuke a Hiroshi le encantaba meterse con Ranma. No aguantaba bien las bromas y les divertía mucho las reacciones del pelinegro.

\- ¡No tardo en arreglarme! Me quedé dormido…- Ranma se rascó con un dedo la cabeza.

\- Al final me decidí a pedirle una cita a Ukyo y me dijo que sí. No quiso que la recogiera en su casa así que hemos quedado más tarde. Creo que alguien va a estar ocupado esta noche... - Daisuke se señaló a sí mismo .

\- Pues ten cuidado, ya sabes lo que opino de Ukyo - Ranma seguía sin mirar a sus amigos.

\- Es ella la que tiene que tener cuidado conmigo, grgrgrgr - todos excepto Ranma estallaron en carcajadas - ¡Hola! Estamos aquí, ¿eh? ¿a quién narices estás buscando? - Daisuke pasó la mano por delante de la cara de Ranma, éste seguía sin hacerles caso hasta que el chico del pelo rizado dio en el clavo - Ahhh, estás buscando a la preciosa peliazul de ojos espectaculares y cuerpo de infarto… - Ranma se giró hasta él y lo cogió de la camisa. Grave error.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - la mirada de Ranma le dio auténtico miedo.

\- Na-nada hombre… que es lógico que te guste esa chica… es muy guapa…

De pronto Ranma se percató de cómo tenía a su amigo, había sido una reacción que ni él mismo supo interpretar el porqué. Lo soltó con cuidado, mientras que el chico del pelo rizado se apartó un poco de su amigo.

\- A mi no me gusta nadie… qué cosas tienes Daisuke.

\- Pues cualquiera lo diría - contestó Hiroshi igual de sorprendido que su amigo. El resto de chicos lo miraba también como si se tratara de un demente.

\- Bueno, voy a por algo de beber. ¿Me esperáis aquí? - Ranma intentó volver a actuar normal frente a sus amigos.

\- Aquí estaremos pero si te pierdes buscando la "bebida" no te preocupes que no te lo echaremos en cara - y todos volvieron a reír. El pelinegro hizo oídos sordos y se fue a buscar algo para refrescarse.

Iba caminando entre la muchedumbre, siempre le pasaba igual, por más que estuviera rodeado de gente siempre se sentía solo, como que algo le faltaba… caminó despacio, no tenía prisa en regresar y estar con los ruidosos de sus amigos; del mismo modo, lo único que quería era huir de las chicas del pueblo que cada vez que lo veían querían sacarlo a bailar, o que las invitara a salir… sus amigos morían de envidia pero él no se sentía atraído por ninguna... hasta que la vio a ella... fue como si todo en su vida encajara, como si ya no existiera parte alguna que le faltara. Era como si todos hubiesen desaparecido a su alrededor.

Salió de la plaza en busca de un poco de calma y es ahí cuando la pudo ver de nuevo, se notaba que como él, estaba un poco ausente… como en su propio mundo. Ella sintió una presencia conocida y se giró, se quedaron quietos, mirándose a los ojos sin articular palabra alguna.

\- Hola… ¿sigues molesta conmigo? - Ranma fue el primero en hablar.

Akane suspiró - Supongo que no, realmente fue una tontería, mi padre dice que tengo que controlar mi carácter.

\- La verdad que sí fuiste muy exagerada, yo sólo quería ser amable - Ranma se iba acercando a ella poco a poco conforme iba hablando.

\- Bueno ya te he pedido perdón, ¿no? - a Akane le costaba mucho admitir sus errores y este chico no se lo ponía nada fácil. Sin saber porqué sus pies comenzaron a moverse despacio en dirección al ojiazul.

Ranma alzó las manos en señal de paz - de verdad que no quiero discutir contigo - continuaban acercándose sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro hasta que quedaron bastante cerca.

El pelinegro volvió a quedarse sin palabras, Akane estaba realmente preciosa, ese vestido que llevaba realzaba aún más su belleza y sus encantos.

\- ¿Qué me miras? - Akane estaba cansada de que los chicos la mirasen de forma nada santa, aunque la mirada de Ranma era distinta… no era lasciva como la de los demás.

\- Yo… no te miraba a ti… además, ¿ese vestido le sentaría mejor a una que no tuviera los pechos planos como tú - ¿Por qué arruinaba siempre los momentos con ella? Claro que no le quedaba mal. Era una divinidad andante…

Akane comenzó a ponerse roja de la rabia que le entró, ese chico realmente era un bobo - Pues vete a buscar a tu chica de grandes pechos - alzó la mano dispuesta a abofetearle, el pelinegro detuvo el golpe sujetándola por la muñeca.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan agresiva? ¿Acaso estás celo…? - algo llamó la atención de Ranma, miró la mano de Akane con más atención pero ella trataba de liberarse de su agarre.

\- ¿Insinúas que estoy celosa? ¿¡Y por qué habría de estarlo!? Apenas nos conocemos, ¡suéltame!

\- ¡Estate quieta un momento! - la voz de Ranma sonó tan autoritaria que Akane se quedó inmóvil sin saber cómo reaccionar. El pelinegro entonces puedo coger mejor su mano y lo vio… en su dedo meñique… un "anillo" hecho con hilo rojo - " _No-no es posible… ¿cómo tiene ella el anillo que le di a la chica de mis sueños?"_ \- la cabeza de Ranma era todo un caos, miles de preguntas se formulaban a la vez y ninguna obtenía respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué tienes ese hilo rojo justo en ese dedo? - la pregunta de Ranma pilló a Akane desprevenida, no entendía qué le pasaba al pelinegro.

\- Eso a ti no te importa, ahora por favor suéltame.

\- No - fue la única respuesta de Ranma.

\- ¿Cómo que no? No tienes derecho a retenerme...- y sus palabras quedaron ahogadas al ver cómo el ojiazul le mostraba el "anillo" que llevaba en su dedo meñique derecho - _"Él también lleva el anillo que me regaló el chico de mis sueños… ¿Acaso Ranma es…? Imposible… Nos hubiéramos reconocido ¿no?_

Un silencio se creó alrededor de los dos jóvenes, la música que se oía antes al fondo por el festival dejó de escucharse, sólo el sonido de dos corazones latiendo aceleradamente rompía la quietud de la noche. Se miraron a los ojos, un leve sonrojo asomó en las mejillas de los chicos. Los dos pensaban lo mismo pero no podían creerlo. Una imagen les llegó a la mente…

" _Los dos se veían corriendo, Ranma perseguía a Akane pero no estaban peleando, parecía que estaban jugando porque reían alegremente._

 _\- ¿Crees que vas a poder escaparte?_

 _\- ¡Ya lo estoy haciendo! ¡Atrápame si puedes, bobo!_

 _\- Tú lo has querido Akane - Ranma creó una ráfaga de viento que hizo retroceder a la peliazul hasta hacerla chocar contra su pecho. La rodeó con los brazos y le susurró al oído - Ya eres mía…_

 _La peliazul sonrió ante las palabras del chico - Siempre voy a ser tuya, para toda la eternidad… - se giró hacia él, colocó sus manos en el fuerte pectoral de Ranma y se besaron, suave al principio y devorándose al final"_

¿Qué había sido ese pensamiento? Ninguno de los dos había tenido ese sueño, era más bien como algo que ya les hubiera pasado… tenían sensación de déjà vú.

\- Akane… - Ranma soltó la muñeca de la peliazul, tomó su rostro con las manos y miró sus labios, tan apetecibles… los tenía entreabiertos, por el nerviosismo respiraba agitadamente. Notó su aliento contra sus propios labios. Sentía que debía probarlos, tenía que comprobar algo.

\- Ranma… - no entendía el porqué pero volvía a sentir que en los brazos del ojiazul era donde quería y debía estar. No se sentía incómoda, no le eran desconocidos y seguía sin entender a qué se debía. No se iba a resistir… ella también deseaba probar el sabor de su boca.

Estaban a escasos milímetros, sus labios hicieron un leve contacto rozándose tímidamente, sus corazones latían cada vez más y más rápido, cerraron los ojos para poder sentirse al máximo…

\- ¡Hola chicos! - una exuberante joven de cabello lila se acercó a ellos. Ranma y Akane se separaron abruptamente. La chica de gran escote se agarró al brazo de Ranma de forma descarada, Akane miraba la escena sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Ranma miraba a la chica totalmente sorprendido y bastante avergonzado. Primero por lo que había pasado con Akane y segundo porque esa mujer no paraba de restregarse contra él y no la conocía de nada. Estaba bastante incómodo, aparte Akane empezó a mirarlo como quién quiere matar a un bicho asqueroso. Él no tenía la culpa de que las chicas del pueblo estuvieran locas, pero nunca había visto a esa antes.

\- Mi nombre es Shampoo, me ha mandado tu padre a buscarte, quiere que toda la familia esté junta para dar comienzo al torneo - Shampoo acariciaba sin pudor alguno el pecho de Ranma, éste se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer. Las chicas se le acercaban pero ninguna había sido nunca tan descarada.

\- Querrá dar imagen de familia feliz el muy… - cada vez que le mencionaban a su padre el enojo del ojiazul se hacía más que evidente.

\- Bueno pues como te veo ocupado yo me voy - Akane se sintió como una estúpida, por un momento creyó que ese idiota y ella habían conectado de alguna manera.

\- No te vayas, acompáñame - el pelinegro no quería separarse de ella, tenían muchas cosas que aclarar y maldita sea… estaba loco por besarla. ¿Por qué tuvieron que interrumpirles?

\- Ya tienes compañía y seguro mi padre estará buscándome - las palabras de Akane sonaron frías y cortantes.

\- Claro niña… mejor déjanos solos; Ranma, yo te llevaré donde tus padres - Los ojos de Akane se abrieron sobremanera cuando vio como la chica de cabello lila se acercó al oído de Ranma y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo. El pelinegro parecía esculpido en piedra, tenía la cara desencajada. Para Akane fue suficiente, empezó a caminar marcha atrás, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, ¿por qué le dolía tanto ver esa escena? Siguió avanzando hasta que topó con el torso duro de un chico.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? Akane, ¿eres tú? Eso quiere decir que he conseguido llegar al Festival a tiempo - Ryoga estaba eufórico, siempre que pensaba en ella aparecía a su lado. Pero algo no iba bien… la sintió temblar al tener su espalda apoyada en su pecho - ¿Te-te encuentras bien? - Ella se giró y pudo ver cómo sus ojos parecían humedecidos en lágrimas - Akane…

\- ¿Me sacas de aquí Ryoga? por favor... - la voz temblorosa de Akane hizo reaccionar al chico de la bandana. Colocó su mano sobre los hombros de la peliazul y empezaron a caminar. La mirada que tenía Ranma al ver esa escena era de querer matar a Ryoga. Lo haría cerdo a la brasa con sus llamas…

\- ¡Eh, Ryoga! ¡Quítale las manos de encima ahora mismo o no habrá lugar en el mundo donde puedas esconderte! - Ranma quería ir hacia ellos pero Shampoo se lo impedía.

\- Ranma… tu padre te espera, deja que la parejita se vaya y tenga su intimidad…- la frase de Shampoo sólo hizo enfurecer más a un Ranma que estaba a punto de perder el control. Ella era suya, lo sabía, algo en su interior se lo decía…

El calor que emitió el cuerpo de Ranma hizo que la pelilila le soltara y éste aprovechó para correr detrás de la pareja. Cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlos la ojiavellana se giró para mirar a Ranma con furia en su mirada.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ya tienes a tu chica de pechos grandes!

\- ¡No la conozco de nada! ¡Tenemos que hablar! ¿Quieres escucharme? - Ranma avanzó y Ryoga lo detuvo poniendo una mano en el pecho del pelinegro.

\- Te ha dicho que la dejes en paz, acéptalo Ranma... y cuando quieras nos enfrentamos, no pienso huir - dicho esto, el chico del colmillo colocó una mano en la espalda de Akane y la empujó levemente para instarle a que siguiera caminando.

\- ¡Akane! Ahhh ¡Está bien, vete con él! ¡Huye como siempre! - pero ellos ya se había perdido camino de la plaza mayor - ¡Maldita sea Akane! - el pelinegro estaba tan furioso que la tierra empezó a temblar y a agrietarse haciendo que un árbol cayera.

Shampoo miró atónita lo ocurrido - Sabía que no me equivocaba… antes he sentido cómo su piel abrasaba de manera no natural y ahora este seísmo. Son dos de los elementos, fuego y tierra - susurró para sí la chica del pelo lila.

Ranma se giró y miró a Shampoo con desprecio - Llévame donde están mi padre y mi madre - y pasó a su lado sin mirarla a la cara. La chica tomó su mano justo a tiempo para retenerlo.

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? - se acercó hasta Ranma muy despacio bamboleando sus caderas. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y pegó su cuerpo al de él - podemos divertirnos antes de ir, seguro que yo puedo hacer que pases un buen rato…

Ranma la miró con el ceño fruncido, era una chica realmente guapa, cualquiera se hubiera sentido tentado ante esa proposición, pero su cabeza y su corazón ya tenían dueña, aunque ella lo despreciara en estos momentos.

\- No gracias - y se deshizo del agarre de Shampoo, ella no estaba acostumbrada al rechazo de un hombre.

\- ¿¡Me rechazas!? No sabes lo que estás haciendo jovencito... - y se tapó la boca con las manos.

\- ¿Jovencito? ¿Y tú qué eres entonces? - Ranma frotó sus ojos con los puños, seguro que el cansancio y los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada porque le pareció ver cómo las manos tersas de Shampoo se fueron arrugando.

Shampoo se dio cuenta de que estaba regresando a su edad original, volvía a ser Cologne y salió corriendo dejando a un Ranma sin saber muy bien lo que acababa de presenciar.

.

.

.

\- Akane, ¿te encuentras mejor? - en cuanto llegaron a la plaza Ryoga buscó algo para beber y se lo ofreció a la peliazul.

\- Sí, muchas gracias Ryoga, eres un buen amigo.

\- _"Amigo…"_ \- pensó el chico de la bandana con tristeza - Bueno, para eso estamos. Si me necesitas siempre estaré a tu lado.

\- Eres muy dulce, seguro que algún día harás muy feliz a una chica - y le sonrió… por más años que habían pasado desde que se conocieron siempre sería débil ante la sonrisa de Akane.

\- Akane… Tú-tú - el chico del colmillo se puso muy nervioso, empezó a jugar con sus pulgares. Llevaba tiempo intentando declarase a la chica pero nunca encontraba el momento, le daba auténtico pavor el rechazo de ella.

\- Yo… ¿qué? - la ojiavellana lo miraba con curiosidad, nunca antes había visto a su amigo tan nervioso.

\- Que si tú alguna vez quieres… sin sentirte obligada ni nada por el estilo...pu-pues sa-salir…

\- ¡Por fin he dado contigo! ¡Ryoga me las vas a pagar! - Ranma llegó corriendo al lado de la pareja.

\- Ranma… estás colmando mi paciencia… - el chico de la bandana cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza.

\- Y en cuanto a ti, vas a venir a hablar conmigo quieras o no - mientras decía esto cogió a Akane de la mano para alejarla de la muchedumbre.

\- ¡Eres un bruto! ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! - la peliazul intentaba zafarse del agarre del pelinegro sin éxito.

\- ¡Ella no quiere ir contigo! - Ryoga agarró a Ranma por uno de sus hombros, automáticamente el pelinegro se giró dando un fuerte puñetazo al chico de la bandana, que al no esperar el golpe, cayó inconsciente al suelo.

\- Lo siento Ryoga, ya tendremos una pelea justa - y continuó su avance con una sorprendida chica cogida de la mano.

\- ¿¡Pero qué has hecho!? ¡No quiero ir contigo a ningún lado!

Ranma subió a Akane a uno de sus hombros como si cargara un saco y se alejó de la plaza dando saltos. No fueron muy lejos, solamente no quería más interrupciones, necesitaba aclarar cosas con ella. Cuando no vio a nadie por los alrededores la depositó en el suelo.

\- Ahora vas a escucharme - Ranma apoyó a Akane en una pared, colocó las manos sobre ésta dejando en medio a la peliazul.

\- ¿¡Te crees que por ser hijo del alcalde tienes derecho a tratar a todo el mundo cómo se te antoje!? - Akane estaba cada vez más furiosa.

\- ¿¡Pero por qué demonios estás tan enfadada!? ¡No te he hecho nada! - Ranma acercó el rostro a la cara de la ojiavellana.

\- ¡Yo no soy como esa tal Shampoo, así que vuelve con ella y déjame en paz!

El ojiazul esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? - Akane estaba cada vez más furiosa, odiaba que se rieran de ella.

\- Entonces es verdad que estás celosa…

\- ¡Yo no estoy celos…! - sus gritos quedaron ahogados por unos labios carnosos que se estamparon contra los suyos sin previo aviso. Ella permanecía con los ojos muy abiertos, no se creía que ese idiota hubiera osado besarla sin su consentimiento. Colocó sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro e intentó empujarlo para hacer que se separase de ella pero sólo logró que él la aprisionara aún más con su cuerpo.

El pelinegro aflojó la presión que había ejercido en los labios de su impertinente peliazul y comenzó a moverlos muy lentamente. Akane sintió en su interior cuán conocidos eran esos labios para ella, así que se dejó llevar… cerró sus ojos, subió sus brazos hasta rodear el cuello de Ranma y le correspondió el beso. Él bajó sus manos hasta colocarlas en la cintura de la chica, poco a poco ese beso tímido y torpe fue abriendo paso a uno más voraz. No entendían pero sabían que se habían echado de menos… que llevaban años esperando volver a besarse de nuevo. Sus lenguas se rozaron, Ranma atrajo a Akane haciendo que no hubiera distancia alguna entre sus cuerpos. De repente Akane detuvo el beso, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

\- ¿Eres tú? - dijeron al unísono, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus corazones desbocados como dos auténticos caballos salvajes. Necesitaban volver a sentirse, esta vez fue Akane la que se puso de puntillas dispuesta a recibir de nuevo los labios del pelinegro.

\- ¡Akane! ¿Dónde estás? Te han visto venir en esta dirección. ¡Papá te está buscando! - la voz de Nabiki hizo que la peliazul se separara de Ranma, muy a su pesar, pero por otro lado necesitaba pensar y le vino de perlas la interrupción.

\- ¡Nabiki estoy aquí! - y salió de las sombras seguida de un chico no muy contento por dicha interrupción.

\- Oh, lo siento. No sabía que estabas acompañada...- Nabiki sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Él es Ranma Saotome, me mareé y me acompañó a que me diera el aire.

\- Encantado - y extendió la mano para estrechar la de Nabiki.

\- Nabiki Tendo, gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi hermanita - Akane sabía que le esperaba al menos un mes de bromas pesadas por parte de la reina del hielo.

\- Bueno, vámonos ya que has dicho que papá me buscaba y ya sabes cómo se pone - Akane agarró a su hermana de la mano para hacer que caminara - Adiós Ranma… - la peliazul lo miró de reojo con las mejillas sonrosadas.

\- Adiós Akane… tenemos una conversación pendiente - Ranma también tenía coloradas sus mejillas.

\- ¡Hasta luego Ranma! - Nabiki se despidió agitando la mano de manera muy teatral, seguía con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, se acercó al oído de Akane - así que es con él con quien le eres infiel al chico de tu sueño… no me extraña…

\- ¡Nabiki! - y aceleró el paso para que cierto pelinegro no oyera la conversación, mientras tanto su cabeza y su corazón se intentaban poner de acuerdo en aclarar lo que acababa de experimentar.

Ranma no quitó la vista de Akane hasta que la vio perderse entre la gente. Tenía que ser ella… ya había probado antes esos labios, estrechado ese cuerpo… hasta recordaba haber hecho el amor con ella… a pesar de que aún no había experimentado "eso" con alguien ¿sería posible? Ahora más que nunca iba a llegar al fondo de todo, respiró profundo y caminó de regreso al Festival.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo! Muchas gracias si seguís leyendo la historia, para las nuevas incorporaciones… BIENVENIDOS!

Sé que sigo sin desvelar mucho del asunto Ranma y Akane pero espero que hayáis disfrutado con este capítulo de ese pequeño acercamiento. Poco a poco… no me odiéis ;)

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejar un review, no me cansaré de decir que me dais ánimo para seguir en este maravilloso nuevo hobby que es la escritura. Gracias de corazón!

Y sin más me despido hasta que nos leamos en el siguiente que será la próxima semana, posiblemente el jueves.

Antes de despedirme, gracias de nuevo a mi queridísima amiga **Sailordancer7** , que me está aportando muchas ideas a la historia, y a **Hana** **Note** que le añade la sal jejeje. Mis **#locasporeldiosgriego** sabéis que os adoro.

Besitos mil!

 **Sakura Saotome :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo sólo los tomo prestados.**_

 _ **Esta historia es méramente para entretener**_

* * *

 _ **Witchcraft**_

 **Capítulo 5**

El festival estaba llegando a su fin. Cada vez había menos gente en la plaza mayor del pueblo.

Un joven con una bandana en la frente estaba despertando después del gran puñetazo que había recibido en la cara el cual lo dejó inconsciente. Mientras tanto, una joven de cabello castaño largo se encontraba a su lado.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? Has perdido el sentido durante un buen rato - Ukyo miraba de manera interrogante a Ryoga.

\- ¡Maldito Ranma! Cuando lo pille va a desear no haber nacido nunca - Ryoga apretaba los puños con fuerza, ¿derribado de un solo golpe por su mayor rival? No podía sentirse más humillado - Gracias Ukyo por haberme atendido, creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa. - se estaba preparando para retirarse pero se vio interrumpido por la voz de la chica de ojos azules.

\- Si quieres puedo acompañarte… para que no te pierdas - la castaña miraba con ojos golosos al artista marcial. Éste no estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le insinuaran, era bastante tímido.

\- Yo...yo… gra-gracias… pero pu-puedo ir solo…

\- Te aseguro que no es ninguna molestia…- Ukyo posó su mano en el pecho del chico de la bandana y comenzó a acariciarlo. Ryoga se quedó totalmente petrificado.

\- Menos mal que te encuentro, pensaba que me habías dado esquinazo, ah hola Ryoga. Me han dicho que Ranma te ha tumbado de un solo golpe - Daisuke apareció como de la nada, una sonrisa sarcástica asomó en sus labios al pronunciar la última frase.

\- ¡Cállate Daisuke! ¡Me ha pillado totalmente desprevenido! Si hubiera jugado limpio el final habría sido otro distinto.

\- Lo que tú digas, en fin, ¿nos vamos preciosura? - extendió su mano para que Ukyo la tomara.

\- Por supuesto, Ryoga cuídate - y guiñándole un ojo se alejó de la mano de Daisuke dejando al chico del colmillo totalmente desconcertado.

.

.

.

Ryoga consiguió llegar a su casa milagrosamente sin perderse. Estaba realmente agotado y enfadado, consigo mismo y con el idiota de Ranma. Su ira era tal que sin pensarlo dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa.

\- Veo que hoy no te has perdido - un hombre alto y de facciones afiladas, las cuales le daban un aspecto un tanto oscuro, salió a recibir al chico de la bandana.

\- Supongo que ha sido suerte - Ryoga se sentó y fijó su vista al vacío.

\- ¿Esa chica peliazul con la que te he visto en el festival, es tu novia? - se acercó hasta él. El chico del colmillo miró a su padre extrañado por esa pregunta.

\- ¿Quién, Akane? Es una chica que conozco desde hace tiempo pero sólo somos amigos - volvió a fijar la vista en la nada. Su semblante era triste.

\- Si es tu amiga invítala a comer un día, aquí en casa. Me gustaría conocerla. ¿O es que ella tiene novio y él se molestaría?

\- Que yo sepa no tiene pero… bah, da igual… ella se fue con Ranma… - lo último lo dijo casi en un murmullo.

\- ¿Él fue el que te tumbó de un solo golpe? - el semblante del señor Hibiki era bastante serio. Ryoga volvió a mirarlo pero esta vez bastante asombrado.

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? ¿Me ves inconsciente y me dejas ahí tirado?

El padre de Ryoga se alejó murmurando para sí - Maldita sea, seguro que escogí al niño equivocado… ¡Me avergüenzas! - Gritó antes de encerrarse en su dormitorio. Una vez dentro comenzó a andar como si fuera un animal enjaulado - ¡No puede ser, maldición! No pude haber sido tan estúpido de escoger al bebé equivocado… ¿ese otro joven tendrá también poderes? He de averiguarlo como sea y además… está con ella… no puede estar con ella ¡ella es mía! Un simple chico de pueblo… ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?...Lo primero es comprobar si ese bastardo tiene magia o no porque... ¿y si me confundí? y si él es…

Salió de la habitación buscando a su "hijo", lo encontró a punto de entrar en el baño, este necesitaba meterse en agua caliente y relajarse después de todos los acontecimientos del día.

\- Ryoga… ¿sabes si ese chico...ese tal Ranma, tiene poderes como tú? - al chico de la bandana le resultó muy rara esa pregunta pero ante todo quería agradar a su padre, siempre buscaba su aprobación, desde que era niño.

\- No tiene, él es muy bueno en artes marciales... sólo eso… ya sabes, se puede decir que nació con esa habilidad - se quedó un rato parado para ver si su padre necesitaba algo más de él. Al comprobar que no, entró en el baño.

\- Bien, bien… debo permanecer calmado... esto es un ligero contratiempo típico de la juventud, eso significa que Ryoga es el elegido, no obstante debo averiguar si Genma no me oculta nada… - y volvió a encerrarse en su habitación.

Ryoga se quedó mirando hacia el techo mientras el agua caliente calmaba sus músculos doloridos y en tensión con su "padre" en mente, sabía que debía agradecerle haberlo recogido recién nacido en el bosque, si no hubiese sido por él ahora estaría muerto, pero nunca le había demostrado el más mínimo cariño, ese hombre era la frialdad personificada. Lo único que quería era irse a dormir y que el día acabara de una buena vez.

.

.

.

En otro lugar a las afueras de Nerima, una chica de ojos avellana se disponía a intentar conciliar el sueño y era acertado lo de intentar, porque su mente se evadía sin quererlo al beso que Ranma y ella se habían dado hacía escasas horas, a los sentimientos que tuvo, tan conocidos como extraños a la vez.

Se acurrucó en la cama y se cubrió bien con las mantas, había refrescado bastante al caer la noche. Cerró los ojos y en menos de lo que pensó se quedó dormida.

Al otro lado del pueblo un chico de ojos azules hacía el mismo ritual que la muchacha peliazul. No podía dejar de sonreír desde el encuentro con Akane, puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y cerró los ojos, en breve cayó rendido al sueño debido a todas las emociones del día.

.

.

.

 _Ranma caminaba por un bosque y diferenció a lo lejos una cabaña muy conocida para él, era su casa… se había levantado muy temprano para ir a entrenar. Era primavera, pero una especialmente calurosa así que, llegaba a su hogar con la camiseta en la mano empapada en sudor, igual que él… gotas traviesas resbalaban por su torso desnudo y musculoso debido al continuo entrenamiento al que se sometía, su cabello estaba húmedo, había metido la cabeza en el río para poder refrescarse. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue buscarla con la mirada._

 _\- ¡Akane, estoy en casa! - dejó caer la camiseta encima de una silla, iba derecho al baño a asearse pero al no obtener respuesta de su joven esposa decidió ir antes a buscarla. Oyó unos ruidos conocidos que siempre le ponían el vello de punta y era el sonido de Akane cocinando._

 _Se acercó con cautela y comprobó que sus sospechas eran acertadas. Iba a salir huyendo como hacía habitualmente pero no podía apartar la mirada de su esposa. Llevaba puesta una camisa de estilo chino de Ranma que le cubría lo justo para no poder ver sus nalgas a placer. Al estar batiendo algo con mucha fuerza meneaba las caderas y con ellas su trasero, que se movía a un ritmo hipnotizante para el pelinegro. La chica no había oído llegar a su esposo al estar tan enfrascada en la nueva receta que le había pasado la señora Ishikawa._

 _El joven se acercó despacio, como un gato en celo buscando a su presa, tenía hambre de ella. Cuando llegó a su altura sujetó a Akane por las caderas y la acercó de un tirón hacia atrás hasta quedar completamente pegado a él y que ella pudiera sentir cómo lo excitaba._

 _\- Ran-Ranma… no te he oído llegar. ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? - la chica se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su joven esposo pero se hizo la despistada para jugar con él._

 _\- El entrenamiento perfecto, pero nada más entrar me ha dado mucha hambre… - le susurraba con los labios rozando el níveo cuello de la chica, ella suspiró y Ranma sonrió sabiendo que iba por el camino correcto._

 _Akane intentó continuar con la conversación como si no pasara nada._

 _\- Pues si te esperas 20 minutos estoy preparando tarta de cerezas, receta de la señora… - un gemido escapó de sus labios - … Ishi...Ishi…_

 _\- ¿Ishikawa? - preguntó Ranma en tono divertido, mientras la peliazul hablaba, había aprovechado para bajarle levemente la ropa interior e introducir dos dedos en la intimidad de la chica, los sacaba y los metía para deleite de la ojiavellana, masajeando alrededor del clítoris de forma majestuosa._

 _\- Ranma… quiero terminarla… era una sorpresa para ti… - la chica tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada completamente en el fuerte pecho de su esposo. Él sabía perfectamente dónde tenía que tocar para transportarla al paraíso. Conocían sobradamente cada uno el cuerpo del otro._

 _\- No quiero tarta… tú serás mi postre… - Ranma siguió masajeando alrededor del punto de placer de Akane, intercalaba besos y mordiscos en el cuello de la peliazul. Con la mano que le quedó libre, sujetó la barbilla de la chica y le hizo girar la cabeza para cambiar los besos del cuello a los labios. Akane sacó la punta de su lengua y Ranma la rozó con la suya propia, al contacto el pelinegro ardió en deseo e introdujo completamente su lengua en la boca de Akane haciendo que éstas se enredaran mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Ella se estremecía de placer, su flamante marido la estaba devorando, se sentía el objeto de su deseo y eso la excitaba en demasía._

 _Sin parar de besarse Ranma giró a Akane, la cogió de la cintura y la subió a la mesa de la cocina. Le abrió las piernas y se colocó en medio haciendo que su terrible erección se rozara con la intimidad de ella. La chica buscó desesperada la cinta que sujetaba los pantalones de Ranma pero éste le cogió las manos para impedirle realizar esa tarea. Ella detuvo el beso y lo miró extrañada._

 _El pelinegro desvió la vista hacia la mesa llena de alimentos, entre ellos, las cerezas que Akane iba a usar para hacer la tarta y se le ocurrió una idea._

 _\- ¿Por qué no me dejas quitarte el pantalón? - La peliazul no entendía la interrupción de su marido._

 _\- Tsss - fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro. Alargó su mano y cogió una de las cerezas._

 _\- ¿Ahora vas a pararte a comer? - la chica comenzó a molestarse realmente, ¿cómo podía parar en un momento así?_

 _\- Sí… de pronto me ha entrado un hambre atroz… - volvió a besar a su esposa antes de que ella se enfadara más de lo que parecía estar y mientras hacía esto, introdujo una de las cerezas en la intimidad de Akane, dejando el rabito fuera. Al notarlo ella dio un ligero sobresalto pero Ranma no dejó de besarla en ningún momento._

 _\- Y ahora si me disculpas voy a comer algo… - el pelinegro fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a la intimidad de la muchacha. Con la punta de su lengua empezó a lamer alrededor de donde estaba el rabito de la cereza, Akane sujetó con fuerza el cabello del pelinegro, el rabito le estaba rozando haciéndole cosquillas y se estaba muriendo de placer. El ojiazul empezó a tirar levemente del rabito de la cereza haciendo que ésta saliera muy despacio mientras lamía las paredes vaginales de la chica. Antes de que saliera del todo volvió a introducir la cereza empujándola de nuevo con la lengua y succionando de paso para volver a sacarla de la intimidad de su esposa._

 _\- Ranma… Ranma… - la chica estaba llegando al límite de su placer y lo llamaba entre jadeos. El escucharla llamarlo así hacía que se encendiera aún más. Tiró del rabito de la cereza hasta sacar la fruta por completo, se levantó con ella en la boca y se la ofreció a Akane que la aceptó gustosa. Mientras ella comía el fruto de forma sensual, sin apartar la mirada del ojiazul, éste se bajó los pantalones y acercó a la peliazul su erección tomándola de las caderas._

 _Él comenzó a rozar con su masculinidad la entrada al paraíso que le ofrecía Akane, ella empezó a acariciarle el pecho muy suave, haciendo círculos con las uñas, a Ranma se le puso la piel de gallina, le encantaba que su mujer le acariciara así. Poco a poco fue introduciéndose en Akane, muy despacio… ella rodeó el cuello de Ranma con sus brazos y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de éste. Era incapaz de controlar lo suspiros y gemidos que escapaban de sus labios. Él volvió a salir de ella casi por completo y repitió la operación, un poquito más rápido ahora. Al tener las manos en las caderas de la chica era él el que marcaba el ritmo. Cada vez aceleraba más y de paso lo hacía más duro. Con cada embestida Akane soltaba un suspiro de puro placer, cerró los ojos. Podía pasarse todo el día haciendo que Ranma la poseyera y aún así no le sería suficiente._

 _\- Abre los ojos, mírame - el pelinegro también hablaba entre jadeos, el saberse el único dueño de cada orgasmo de ella lo volvía loco._

 _Los dos se miraron fijamente, el ojiazul comenzó a moverse más rápido, sujetando con más fuerza a Akane. Los gemidos y jadeos de ellos se hacían cada vez más fuertes hasta que uno especialmente intenso se hizo eco en los labios de la peliazul. Ranma capturó su boca con prisa, ella seguía jadeando pues el orgasmo le vino con muchísima intensidad. En ese instante un sonido gutural grave salió de la garganta del pelinegro, él también había llegado al clímax. Una vez los dos quedaron satisfechos Ranma siguió moviéndose muy muy lentamente dentro de Akane, no quería separarse de ella._

 _\- ¿Has comido bien? - Akane hablaba entre beso y beso lo que le dejaba Ranma._

 _\- He comido excelente…. Pero me temo que voy a querer repetir… - no podía dejar de besarla mientras seguía moviéndose dentro de ella._

 _\- ¿Y si desayunamos tranquilamente y subo después a enjabonarte la espalda?_

 _\- Mmmm eso suena fantástico… acepto._

 _Siguieron besándose de forma muy pausada, igual que el ritmo que Ranma llevaba de sus caderas. De pronto Akane empezó a sentir un frío helado que le recorrió todo el cuerpo comenzando a tiritar, los labios le cambiaron de color, del rosado que tenía al azul…_

 _-_ Tsss Akane…. Ey Akane… - a lo lejos reconoció la voz de su hermana Nabiki. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se la encontró justo delante con la mirada muy fija en ella.

\- Nabiki, ¿qué haces aquí? Quí-quítame la ma-mano me estás dejan-do-do he-helada - Akane estaba temblando de frío, apenas podía articular palabra.

Nabiki se dio cuenta de que quizá se había pasado un poco - Ups, lo siento hermanita es que me has asustado mucho.

Akane se cubrió más con las mantas mientras seguía tiritando.

\- ¿Asustado? ¡Casi me congelas! - no podía parar de castañear los dientes.

\- Bueno, es que oí una especie de gritos y cuando entré para ver qué te pasaba estabas sudando, te toqué para ver si tenías fiebre y estabas ardiendo. Tenía que bajarte la temperatura, lo siento.

Akane de pronto empezó a sentir calor por todo su cuerpo. Le subía de los pies a la cabeza hasta que acabó más roja que un tomate.

\- Gra-gracias estaba bien - tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, no podía mirar a los ojos a su hermana después de lo que había soñado. Pero… no parecía un sueño… lo sentía más bien como un recuerdo… ¿cómo podía ser eso?

\- Pues siendo así me voy tranquila - se levantó para salir de la habitación de su hermana pero al llegar a la puerta se giró - Otra cosa Akane… cuando vuelvas a soñar con tu amiguito Ranma, haz el favor de ser más silenciosa… ese chico debe de ser todo un semental… - y sin esperar las réplicas de su hermana cerró la puerta tras de sí. Akane podía oír las carcajadas de su hermana aún con la puerta cerrada.

\- ¡Ahhhh qué vergüenza! - se tapó con las mantas hasta cubrir su cabeza - ¡Me las pagarás Nabiki!

Al otro lado de Nerima un chico pelinegro estaba teniendo el mismo "sueño" que la chica peliazul. Estaba completamente empapado en sudor y se movía agitadamente; de pronto comenzó a oler a quemado y eso hizo que se despertara. Al mirar hacia su mesita comprobó que un libro que tenía sujeto estaba ardiendo.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios!? - soltó el libro rápido y esto hizo que la mesita comenzara a arder también - No no no no… ¡Agua! - y un chorro fuerte salió de la palma de su mano, apagando el pequeño fuego que se había iniciado - ¿He creado agua de la nada? Si hasta ahora sólo podía dominarla… Ja, soy el mejor - y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un Genma furioso apareció tras ella -¿¡Qué está ocurriendo aquí!? ¿¡Has pegado fuego a la mesa!? ¿¡Acaso pretendes matarnos!? - el ojiazul se puso en pie para enfrentarse a su padre.

\- ¡¿En serio piensas eso!? ¡Ha sido un accidente! Yo… me quedé dormido y dejé la vela encendida… - cada vez hablaba más bajito. ¿Cómo decir que había tenido una especie de sueño tan erótico, que consiguió ponerlo tan caliente que con sus poderes había prendido fuego a un libro?

\- ¡Eres un irresponsable! Esto lo pagarás tú y prepárate para un buen castigo.

\- ¡El tener que aguantarte ya es castigo suficiente!

\- No me provoques chico… - dijo señalándole con el dedo índice.

En ese momento apareció Nodoka - Ranma, hijo…- Cuando vio la quemadura en la mesita y el libro empapado y medio quemado comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa.

Genma miró a su esposa con rabia y salió de la habitación como una exaltación. Se vistió y se fue de casa dando un portazo.

Nodoka se asomó por la ventana de Ranma y vio a su marido alejarse con pasos ligeros.

\- Ranma…¿has prendido fuego al libro y a la mesita?

\- Sí …- el chico de la trenza azabache miró al suelo avergonzado.

\- ¿Y cómo lo has apagado? No tienes ningún vaso de agua en la habitación y no te he oído salir de ella…

\- La he creado yo…- el pelinegro se sentó en la cama mirando a su madre. Nodoka abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Tú sólo podías dominarla.

\- Pues ahora puedo crearla también, ha sido un chorro pero entrenaré para mejorarlo - cerró los puños y sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué has quemado el libro?

La pregunta de su madre le pilló desprevenido.

\- Estaba… soñando… - un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas - a su madre no se le escapaba una, enseguida supo con quién estaba soñando su retoño.

\- ¡Cariño! ¡Eres tan varonil incluso en tus sueños! ¿Quedó satisfecha?

\- ¡Mamá! - el ojiazul no sabía dónde meterse, su madre siempre había sido muy directa con esos temas. Era muy adelantada a su época - Ha sido algo extraño… es que yo sé cuando es un sueño pero no sé … parecía más bien un recuerdo que tuviera escondido, pero eso es imposible porque Akane y yo nunca… bueno ni yo con nadie...- y se tapó la boca con las manos, ya iba a hablar más de la cuenta.

\- Bueno cariño, no le des más vueltas. Duérmete que aún es de noche - le acarició el pelo dulcemente y se fue de la habitación de Ranma. No iba a contarle nada de momento, pronto ellos mismos lo averiguarían.

\- Mejor me refresco y luego me duermo otra vez… - salió con una toalla en la mano dispuesto a remojarse en agua fría; a pesar de la gélida temperatura que hacía, lo necesitaba.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente un chico moreno con una bandana en la cabeza deambulaba por el pueblo de Nerima. Se encontraba parado entre dos calles, miraba en dirección hacia una de ellas y a continuación miraba a la otra. Tenía la mano puesta en la barbilla y repitió esa misma operación al menos 10 veces.

En esos menesteres estaba cuando notó que alguien le dio dos golpecitos en su hombro derecho como reclamando su atención. Se giró y se encontró con cierta chica castaña de pelo largo, no supo el porqué pero su corazón empezó a latirle rápido.

\- ¡Hola Ryoga! ¿Otra vez te has perdido?

\- Hola Ukyo… jeje pues quiero llegar al mercado y no recuerdo qué calle tomar - el chico metió sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a balancearse hacia delante y hacia atrás.

\- Mi oferta de ayer sigue en pie, yo puedo acompañarte y asegurarme que llegas sano y salvo a tu destino - le dijo la castaña mientras acariciaba el rostro a un petrificado joven.

\- ¿Y Daisuke no se molestará?... ayer te fuiste con él…- sus palabras sonaban más a reproche que a una simple pregunta.

\- Al final me dejó por otra chica, ¿puedes creerlo?

Ryoga tragó saliva - Hay que ser muy tonto para dejarte por otra… - rápidamente su tono de color cambió a uno rojo fuerte.

\- Eres muy dulce… ven te llevaré al mercado - Ukyo tomó de la mano a un muy sonrojado chico; llegando a la plaza mayor del pueblo oyeron mucho alboroto.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando aquí? - Ryoga se soltó de la mano de Ukyo y se dirigió al grupo de gente alborotada que había en el centro de la plaza, pudo distinguir entre esos hombres y mujeres a su padre y al alcalde, Genma Saotome.

\- ¿No querías ir al mercado? - Ukyo volvió a tomar la mano de Ryoga tirando de él en dirección contraria.

\- Un segundo…- y volvió a zafarse de su agarre para proseguir su camino y poder escuchar mejor

\- ¡Sé que mi hijo es muy alocado pero todas las noches regresa a casa! ¡Soy su madre, estoy segura de que algo malo le ha pasado! - Ryoga vio a una señora regordeta de pelo rizado castaño sollozando entre los brazos del que parecía su marido, un hombre de pelo también rizado cano y con barba incipiente.

\- ¿¡Qué hacen que no lo están buscando ya!? - el hombre canoso gritó en dirección a Genma Saotome mientras sujetaba a su mujer que estaba al borde del desmayo.

La gente de alrededor murmuraba y miraba hacia el alcalde y su séquito, entre los que se encontraba el padre de Ryoga.

\- ¡Mantengan la calma! La policía está sobre una buena pista, tenemos una testigo que asegura que el joven Daisuke se fue con una de las hijas de Soun Tendo, la menor de ellas.

El alboroto de la gente creció. Genma esbozó una tétrica sonrisa hacia el sacerdote Happosai, se inclinó para que sólo pudiera oírlo el susodicho - Espero que Tendo aprenda la lección de una vez de no interponerse en lo que es mío…

\- Además será capaz de hacer lo que sea por salvar a cualquiera de sus hijas, eres brillante Genma - contestó Happosai con la misma sonrisa en los labios. El señor Hibiki distinguió a lo lejos la figura de su hijo.

Un único gesto de Genma Saotome fue suficiente para callar el alboroto que se había formado en la plaza.

\- ¡Todos sabemos lo que pasó hace años, también desaparecieron varios jóvenes del pueblo! ¡Y os acordaréis de que esas desapariciones cesaron cuando dimos muerte a Naoko Tendo! Ella era una bruja, ¿quién dice que sus hijas no hayan heredado la maldad de su madre? - la gente gritaba asustada, las madres temían por sus hijos varones, ya que sólo desaparecían chicos jóvenes de ese sexo.

Las miradas de Ryoga y su padre se encontraron, la mirada del señor Hibiki parecía hielo, hasta el chico de la bandana creyó distinguir una leve sonrisa en el rostro de su padre, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…Akane sería incapaz de algo así, él la conocía. Miró hacia atrás buscando a Ukyo pero ésta ya no se encontraba a su lado. Salió de la plaza corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, tenía que hablar con Ranma para saber si había estado con ella todo el tiempo. Pero… ¿ Y si Ukyo le había mentido? No podía ser posible, ella era muy dulce… su cabeza era un puro caos, sin saber cómo, distinguió a lo lejos la casa de los Saotome. Cuando no lo pensaba demasiado llegaba a los sitios sin perderse.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Cómo lleváis la historia? Os enredo más que os aclaro? Sorry! Espero de todas formas que la estéis disfrutando tanto como yo escribiéndola :p

Pues vamos más o menos por la mitad del fic, capítulo arriba, capítulo abajo. A partir de aquí de va a poner intenso… pero nada de qué asustarse… o sí…

Antes de dejar de daros la paliza quería como siempre agradecer a **Sailordancer7** y a **Hana Note** que están codo con codo apoyándome en el fic. Si no habéis leído **Manon** , a qué esperáis? Ya va por los capítulos finales. Lo encontraréis en la página de **Hana Note**.

Mil gracias por los reviews que me dejáis **Estrella, Gogoga, nancyricoleon, Haruri Saotome, Claudio, Sailordancer7, SusyChantilly, Lu chan87** y a mis **#locasporeldiosgriego** en general. De verdad que me pone muy contenta que os guste tanto esta historia, es mucha responsabilidad, espero no defraudar.

Antes de despedirme una última recomendación **Vainilla** de **SusyChantilly,** os va a enamorar.

Espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo a mas tardar el jueves o el viernes de la siguiente semana. Nos leemos!

 **Sakura Saotome :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo sólo los tomo prestados.**_

 _ **Esta historia es méramente para entretener**_

* * *

 _ **Witchcraft**_

 **Capítulo 6**

Ryoga se plantó delante de la puerta de la casa de Ranma, inspiró hondo y llamó dando golpes fuertes y seguidos - ¡Ranma, necesito hablar contigo!¡Es urgente!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, unas manos lo sujetaron por la camisa y lo introdujeron en la casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Ranma estampó a Ryoga contra la pared.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi casa montando este escándalo, Ryoga? ¡Si quieres pelea quedamos luego en un sitio alejado! - Ranma estaba aún furioso con el chico de la bandana al recordar cómo quería quedarse a solas con su Akane.

\- ¡No busco pelea, quiero hablar contigo! - Ryoga de un empujón se quitó a Ranma de encima.

Nodoka Saotome, al oír los gritos de su hijo, llegó corriendo para asegurarse de que nada malo ocurriera. Cuando vio a los dos jóvenes en el umbral de la entrada mirándose con odio le dio un vuelco al corazón - ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

\- ¡Este cerdo ha venido buscando bronca porque ayer le noqueé por meterse donde no le llamaban... y la va a encontrar! - Ranma hablaba a su madre sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo de Ryoga. Éste miró avergonzado a la madre de Ranma e hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

\- Siento mucho irrumpir tan temprano en su casa señora Saotome, sólo necesitaba hablar con su hijo.

Nodoka miró al chico y el corazón empezó a latirle rápido, no sabía por qué reaccionaba así cuando lo veía - ¿Has desayunado Ryoga? Siéntate con nosotros.

\- Le agradezco su invitación, seguro que está todo riquísimo pero tengo algo de prisa - volvió a hacer una reverencia y se dirigió al chico de la trenza - ¿Ranma, podemos hablar fuera?

Cada vez más extrañado, el pelinegro abrió la puerta de su casa e hizo que Ryoga le siguiera fuera. Una vez comprobó estar lo suficientemente alejados para que su madre no oyera ni viera nada, volvió a encararse al chico del colmillo.

\- Te escucho - el ojiazul se cruzó de brazos.

\- No voy a andarme con rodeos, ¿hasta qué hora estuviste con Akane?

\- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, eso es algo entre ella y yo - Ranma lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Es muy importante, esta mañana he oído algo en la plaza del pueblo. Daisuke ha desaparecido y… - el pelinegro no le dejó continuar.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Akane? ¿Estás celoso porque ella se vino conmigo? ¡Te advierto que no te quiero cerca de ella! - el chico de la trenza azabache señaló al de la bandana de manera amenazante - Daisuke se fue con Ukyo, es temprano… igual sigue con ella, ya es mayorcito.

\- ¡¿Quieres escucharme de una vez?! ¡Tu padre está acusando a Akane de la desaparición de Daisuke! Les oí decir que había testigos que los vieron irse juntos…

\- ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! ¡Eso es imposible! - Ranma empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, Akane no podía haberse ido con otro… la angustia en su cara era más que evidente. ¿Por qué su padre quería inculparla de algo así? Tenía que ir a hablar con él.

\- Por eso te estoy preguntando, yo sé que Akane es incapaz de algo así. Hablan de que su madre era una bruja y que por eso la mataron… porque la acusaron de las desapariciones que ocurrieron hace años. Por eso los Tendo se fueron del pueblo.

Ranma estaba pálido, esa información le era totalmente desconocida pero aún así… no podía creer que eso fuera cierto.

\- Ten...tengo que hablar con mi padre… - el pelinegro se alejó corriendo de nuevo hacia su casa, no había tiempo que perder.

Ryoga se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba y esperó que pudiera solucionar todo.

Ranma entró en su casa como alma que lleva el diablo, su madre lo vio subir las escaleras corriendo y entrar al baño dando un portazo tras de sí. Tras unos minutos lo escuchó salir del mismo y decidió acercarse para saber qué ocurría.

\- Ranma hijo, ¿qué es lo que pasa? Nunca te había visto tan alterado - la preocupación en el rostro de Nodoka Saotome era más que evidente.

\- ¡Mamá no tengo tiempo, debo ir a detener al viejo! Alguien inocente puede encontrarse en graves problemas - él no sabía a ciencia cierta dónde había ido Akane después de su encuentro pero estaba seguro de algo, ella sería incapaz de hacer daño a nadie.

Nodoka no necesitó saber más de momento - Haz lo que tengas que hacer hijo - después de dar un beso en la mejilla a su madre, Ranma salió corriendo en dirección al despacho de su padre.

.

.

.

Genma Saotome entraba en su despacho seguido del sacerdote Happosai.

\- Cologne ha sido muy imprudente, le dije hace años que buscara a sus presas fuera del pueblo. No quiero que la gente se me eche encima - El alcalde Saotome se sentaba con pesadez en su silla, el sacerdote Happosai le imitó sentándose justo enfrente de él.

\- ¿Entonces por qué has acusado a la joven Tendo de la desaparición? ¿Qué te traes entre manos Genma?

\- Cumplía órdenes de… ya sabes… además, no me fío de los Tendo y tengo una cuenta pendiente con Soun.

\- Creo que tus cuentas ya las saldaste con la muerte de Naoko Tendo.

\- Sé que Nodoka y él se están viendo a escondidas, este hombre no aprende la lección... tendré que recordársela… - Genma apretaba los dientes con rabia.

\- No creo que el Señor te deje ponerle una mano encima a la chica Tendo, además, Nodoka siempre te ha dado igual.

\- Pero hay que tener respeto con las cosas que no son tuyas y hay que enseñarle a Soun ese respeto…

\- ¿El mismo que tuviste tú al intentar seducir a Naoko? - Happosai estalló en carcajadas - deberíais haberos intercambiado las esposas… ahh no… que Naoko te despreció - y volvió a reír tanto que casi se cae de su silla.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡No voy a consentir que nadie se ría de mí! Sabes de sobra el motivo que me empujó a pedirle a Cologne que embrujara a Nodoka para hacerla mía, y respecto a Naoko… tenía que hacerle comprender a Soun que con Genma Saotome no se juega.

Los hombres quedaron en silencio tras oír a Midori, la secretaria de Genma, intentando detener a alguien. La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entró un Ranma con cara de malas pulgas, seguido de Midori.

\- Lo siento señor Saotome, no he podido evitar que entrara - la chica hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa ante su jefe.

\- Está bien Midori, no hay problema. Puedes retirarte.

\- Como usted diga señor Saotome - y salió dando marcha atrás sobre sus pasos y sin sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

Genma miró un segundo a su hijo y continuó revisando unos papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Ranma?

El pelinegro se acercó dando grandes zancadas hacia la mesa de su padre y dio un fuerte golpe sobre ella.

\- ¡Sabes muy bien por lo que estoy aquí, no te hagas el tonto conmigo, viejo!

\- Vaya modales… creo que a tu hijo le hace falta mano dura Genma - A Happosai parecía divertirle sobremanera la situación.

\- Su madre siempre lo ha sobreprotegido mucho, pero ya me encargaré de poner en su sitio a este energúmeno.

Ranma hizo caso omiso a esos comentarios, ya ajustaría cuentas más tarde, ahora lo importante era Akane.

\- No te andes por las ramas, ¿por qué estás acusando a Akane de la desaparición de Daisuke? Ella no estuvo con él…

\- ¿Y tú qué sabrás? Además esto es una investigación privada, no es algo en lo que debas meterte. ¿Por qué la defiendes?

Ranma empezó a ponerse colorado y su padre añadió - Ohhh, entiendo…. Esa minibruja te ha hechizado como su madre lo hizo conmigo…

\- ¡A mí no me ha hechizado nadie! ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! No vuelvas a llamar a Akane bruja o no respondo… - La mirada de Ranma hacia su padre era de puro odio.

\- ¿No sabes nada de las desapariciones que hubo hace años? - Happosai miró a Ranma con una sonrisa turbia en los labios - Bueno, eras muy pequeño… es posible que no sepas nada.

\- Siéntate Ranma - Genma señaló una silla para que su hijo tomara asiento.

\- Estoy bien así - respondió con el ceño fruncido.

\- Como quieras; Cuando eras muy pequeño hubo una serie de desapariciones en el pueblo. Todos eran de chicos jóvenes, varones. La gente estaba muy asustada, las madres temían por sus hijos. Yo mismo estuve a punto de caer en el embrujo pero tu padre es más fuerte que un simple jovencito sin cerebro.

\- ¡¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Akane?! Además Daisuke es mayor de edad, aún puede aparecer. Él se fue con otra chica…

\- ¡No me interrumpas hijo insolente! Tiene que ver porque la mujer que intentó embrujarme fue Naoko Tendo, la madre de Akane. Ella estaba enamorada de mí, amenazó a tu madre con hacerle magia negra para matarla y así poder quedarse conmigo. Yo mismo la vi ejerciendo la brujería… vi como se llevaba a un joven y le absorbía su energía.

\- Eso no puede ser… - Ranma estaba tan blanco como la pared del despacho de su padre.

\- Soun Tendo siempre ha sido mi amigo, yo tenía que abrirle los ojos y que viera que su mujer no era la que decía ser. ¿Y cómo me lo pagó? Intentando seducir a tu madre… ella lo rechazó hace años para estar conmigo y nunca me lo ha perdonado. Descubrí que ellos dos estaban compinchados y sólo hice mi trabajo. Naoko Tendo era una bruja peligrosa y debía morir, estaba protegiendo a mi familia y al pueblo. Le perdoné la vida a Soun para que sus hijas no se quedaran huérfanas pero debería haberlas matado a ellas también. Seguro que han heredado los poderes malignos de su madre y han regresado buscando venganza. ¿Crees que le gustas a la joven Tendo? Te está usando para vengar a su madre. ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo?!

Ranma se sentó en la silla sin fuerzas… ¿debía creer a su padre? Antes de nada hablaría con su madre, tenía que escuchar su versión, ella sería incapaz de mentirle. No obstante su instinto de protección hacia Akane surgió y habló mirando a su padre fijamente.

\- Me da igual lo que me cuentes sobre qué pasó hace años, Akane no tiene nada que ver con la "desaparición" de Daisuke.

Genma lo miró furioso - ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

No sabía si lo que iba a decir ayudaría a Akane o la perjudicaría como chica que era, ya se disculparía con ella, pero pensó que salvar su vida era mucho más importante - Akane estuvo toda la noche conmigo, yo mismo la acompañé a su casa.

Genma no se esperaba esa respuesta, su hijo estaba dispuesto a buscarse problemas por culpa de una mujer.

\- ¿Esa es la versión que quieres mantener? Sabes que si ella es culpable serás acusado de encubrimiento y de mentir a la justicia. Serás castigado igual que ella.

Ranma se levantó y se irguió frente a su padre - Esa es la única versión que existe.

En un rincón de la estancia un hombre de mirada oscura escuchaba la conversación sin ser visto. Se levantó y desapareció dejando un rastro de humo.

\- Muy bien Ranma… como tú digas… lo tendremos en cuenta para la investigación, ahora vete.

\- Te arriesgas a ir al infierno chico - Happosai lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Me arriesgaré - y dando media vuelta salió con paso firme y con la cabeza alta del despacho de Genma, dejando a estos totalmente desconcertados. Esto cambiaba sus planes… su Señor se iba a enfadar.

.

.

.

\- Shampoo, hay que ir con más cuidado, el fallo de Ukyo puede traernos graves problemas - el tono de voz de Mousse denotaba una gran preocupación por su señora.

\- Tranquilo, Genma no dejará que la culpa recaiga sobre mí, me necesita… Mmmm qué manos tienes... necesitaba un masaje, me has dejado exhausta, tigre…

Mousse acarició la espalda de Shampoo con más suavidad y fue bajando hasta agarrar sus senos, ella emitió un gemido de placer y él susurró a su oído - He aprendido de la mejor… - Shampoo sintió cómo la erección de Mousse volvía a crecer, rozándole su firme trasero. El pelinegro de cabello largo, puso una de sus manos en el vientre de la chica del cabello morado y la alzó para tener más accesible las partes bajas de la esta. Ella le ayudó poniéndose de rodillas, se relamía los labios sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación. El joven de origen chino metió dos de sus dedos en la boca de la chica, ésta los saboreó con deleite. Cuando los tuvo lo suficientemente húmedos frotó la intimidad de la muchacha para placer de esta.

\- Vaya, vaya… mi gatita parece que está en celo… necesita que la calme…

\- Sí… vamos, penétrame…. Te quiero dentro ya…

\- Como guste mi señora…

Dos tímidos golpes en la puerta hicieron que los jóvenes amantes perdieran la concentración.

\- ¡¿Quién osa molestar mi descanso?! - Shampoo estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos, la habían dejado a medias y eso no lo toleraba - ¡Largo!

Al otro lado de la puerta una temerosa Ukyo habló con un tono apenas audible - Mi-mi señora... lo siento... sabe que nunca interrumpiría pero me dicen que es muy urgente…

Shampoo se levantó furiosa, se puso la camisa de Mousse y abrió la puerta de golpe encontrando a una Ukyo agachada y con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo. Mousse se puso los pantalones y entró en el baño.

\- Más te vale que sea importante o lamentarás el día que te cruzaste en mi camino. Los ojos carmesí de Shampoo parecían echar chispas.

\- El-el señor Hibiki ha venido a verla… dice que de parte de Genma Saotome y que es muy muy urgente.

\- ¿Y por qué no ha venido Genma en persona que tiene que mandar a su ayudante?

En ese momento el señor Hibiki hizo aparición en la sala - Asuntos muy importantes requerían de la presencia de mi jefe, lamento haberla importunado en su propia casa.

Shampoo miró con desprecio al señor Hibiki. Había visto a ese hombre de vez en cuando pero nunca tan de cerca. Sin entender el porqué un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal de arriba a abajo.

\- Retírate Ukyo - la aludida se levantó y salió rauda de la habitación - Pues usted dirá señor Hibiki, ¿qué es eso tan urgente que tiene que decirme? - la chica se sentó cruzando sus piernas con mucha sensualidad.

\- La desaparición del joven Daisuke ha sido un revuelo en el pueblo, el señor Saotome le expresó con claridad su deseo de que no tomara a ningún chico del lugar.

\- Fallo de mi empleada, no se volverá a repetir… Además me ha dicho que han acusado a la chica Tendo de todo así que asunto solucionado, ¿eso era lo importante?

\- No… quiere que utilice un elixir de amor con su hijo para alejarlo de Akane Tendo.

Los ojos de Shampoo se abrieron de la misma impresión - ¿Estás seguro de que Genma quiere que haga eso? Me dejó muy claro que su querido hijo era prohibido.

\- Las cosas han cambiado, ¿le digo que cuenta con su ayuda?

Una sonrisa libidinosa marcó el rostro de la chica del pelo morado, por fin iba a conseguir lo que tanto había deseado, tener entre sus piernas a Ranma Saotome - Por supuesto que puede contar conmigo. ¿Para qué estamos los amigos?

\- Excelente, le haré llegar las buenas noticias - se acercó hasta la chica, la tomó de la mano y le besó el dorso de la misma. Shampoo volvió a sentir el mismo escalofrío que cuando lo vio en la habitación.

Cuando el señor Hibiki abandonó la residencia del oráculo, Mousse se encaró a su señora.

\- ¡¿Vas a hacer lo que te ha pedido?! ¿Cómo puedes fiarte de Saotome?

\- Mousse… no empieces con tus celos… de verdad me agotas….- la chica se masajeó la sien simulando tener dolor de cabeza.

\- ¡¿Entonces?! ¡¿Me vas a cambiar por él?! - el chino la sujetó fuerte por los hombros.

La pelilila sonrió - ¿Y por qué no teneros a los dos? Sería más divertido…

Mousse la miró con angustia y decepción en la mirada, ella seguía sonriendo como si nada de lo que él hiciera mereciera la pena por ganar su amor. Sólo seguiría usándolo hasta que encontrara un juguete nuevo, y parecía haberlo encontrado en Ranma Saotome.

.

.

.

Akane se encontraba fuera de su casa arreglando o intentando arreglar las plantas que adornaban el jardín, nunca se le habían dado bien ese tipo de labores... si no fuera por lo habilidosa que era su hermana Kasumi, todas las plantas habrían muerto por no saber cuidarlas. Pero allí estaba ella, a cabezota y persistente no le ganaba nadie.

\- ¿Era esta especie la que había que regar a menudo? Mmmm ¿o era más de secano? Ayyy, Kasumi no está para preguntarle… creo que había que regarla frecuentemente…- y vació prácticamente un cubo de agua sobre la planta sonriendo satisfecha de su buen hacer. Seguía en la labor de elegir qué planta "ahogar" y cuál no cuando le pareció escuchar su nombre en la lejanía, una voz que se había vuelto muy conocida por ella y por su corazón, porque cada vez que oía al chico de la trenza azabache, éste palpitaba de manera muy acelerada, sobretodo después de la noche anterior. ¿Qué hacía Ranma allí? Su voz parecía preocupada… Akane se moría de nervios. ¿Cómo lo miraría a la cara después del sueño que tuvo con él?

Akane se dio la vuelta y lo vio acercarse corriendo, no se había equivocado, su cara era de real preocupación. Seguramente vendría a decirle que lo de anoche fue un grave error… sí, eso debía ser… ¿cómo iba a fijarse en ella con la de chicas guapas que había en el pueblo? Cuando llegó a su altura, el chico se inclinó apoyando sus manos en las rodillas y respirando con dificultad, había corrido sin parar desde el pueblo hasta la casa de Akane, que estaba a las afueras.

Ella lo miró sin articular palabra. Sujetaba el cubo de agua con las dos manos delante de ella. Ranma por fin recuperó el aliento y se incorporó. Cuando hicieron contacto visual sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse, ninguno de los dos lograba que las palabras les salieran de la boca. En ese momento Nabiki salió fuera de la casa y vio a su hermana y a Ranma que parecían estatuas de hielo, se acercó curiosa… quería enterarse qué estaba pasando.

\- Tú eras Ranma, ¿verdad? - en ese momento la pareja salió de su ensimismamiento.

\- Sí-sí soy Ranma Saotome... siento haberme presentado de imprevisto pero necesitaba hablar con Akane.

\- Así que ahora lo llamáis hablar, ¿eh? - Nabiki rio de forma divertida.

\- ¡Nabiki! - Akane la reprendió, conocía a su hermana y sabía de sobra por dónde pretendía llevar la conversación.

\- Vale, vale… Ranma que sepas que mi hermana tiene mucho carácter, espero que estés preparado para aguantarla.

\- Esto... yo… - los colores le iban y venían al chico pelinegro.

Nabiki se quedó un rato mirándolos y al comprobar que no iba a averiguar nada decidió irse - Bueno, mejor os dejo solos para que podáis "hablar " Ranma, si no has desayunado todavía, mi hermana Kasumi trajo ayer cerezas, no sé de dónde las sacó en esta época del año pero están deliciosas.

Los rostros de los chicos se pusieron del mismo color que el nombrado fruto, recordando muy vívidamente el "sueño" que tuvieron esa noche.

\- ¡Nada de cerezas! - Gritaron los dos al unísono.

Nabiki los miró sin comprender ese arrebato por parte de ambos, especialmente de su hermana, a ella le encantaban.

\- Como vosotros queráis - y dándose media vuelta murmuró para sí - qué rarito se vuelve uno cuando se enamora, de la que me estoy librando - y se adentró en la casa.

Aunque Nabiki lo último lo dijo muy bajito fue escuchado por Ranma y Akane claramente, lo que hizo que sus caras se volvieran aún más coloradas.

\- Bu-bueno… tú dirás Ranma… - Akane fue la que rompió el hielo. No aguantaba más esa tensión que se había creado entre ellos.

Ranma de pronto recordó a lo que había ido y recobró la compostura. La miró intensamente con esos ojos azules que la volvían loca.

\- Akane, necesito que me confirmes algo - el semblante de Ranma era tan serio que la chica peliazul volvió a pensar que él había ido allí a "romper " con ella.

\- Dime…

\- Quiero que me digas exactamente qué fue lo que hiciste cuando nos separamos anoche en el festival.

Akane lo miró extrañada, no entendía a qué venía esa pregunta. ¿La estaba controlando? Ellos realmente no eran nada y aunque lo fueran, jamás iba a permitir a un hombre que le dijera lo que debía o no debía hacer - ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar con esa pregunta? Yo no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada - dio dos pasos acercándose a él.

\- ¡No me estás entendiendo! ¡Sólo dime si después de estar conmigo te fuiste con Daisuke! - La chica soltó el cubo de la impresión, acortó la distancia con Ranma y le dio una sonora bofetada.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy?! ¡¿Crees que lo que pasó contigo es algo habitual en mi vida?! ¡Pues no, pedazo de alcornoque! - la peliazul nunca había estado tan furiosa en su vida. Ranma se tocó la mejilla donde Akane le había abofeteado, seguía sin responder a la chica. Ella estaba dispuesta a largarse de allí totalmente humillada cuando el pelinegro la sujetó de la muñeca.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Se te está haciendo muy habitual retenerme, déjame en paz!

\- ¡No voy a dejarte en paz, lo que quiero es salvar tu vida!

\- ¿Salvar mi vida? - las palabras de Ranma intrigaron a la peliazul que dejó de intentar liberarse del agarre del ojiazul.

\- Daisuke no ha vuelto a su casa todavía, su familia ha puesto una denuncia por su desaparición.

\- No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso conmigo.

\- Hay un testigo que asegura que la última persona que vio con Daisuke… fuiste tú …

\- ¡Eso es mentira! Después de dejarte yo estuve todo el tiempo con mis hermanas y al poco nos volvimos a casa con mi padre, ellos pueden hablar por mí.

\- Hay algo más… dicen que tu madre… - un suspiro salió de los labios del pelinegro antes de seguir hablando - Era una bruja, que la mataron por las desapariciones que hubo hace años y por eso os fuisteis del pueblo.

La cara de Akane empezó a palidecer, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo si no llega a ser porque Ranma la seguía sujetando de la muñeca. La agarró de la cintura al comprobar que la chica no podía sostenerse por sí sola.

Al ver que Akane no articulaba palabra habló él - Tranquila, he hablado en tu defensa, les dije que tú… que tú y yo… pues… esto… que habíamos estado juntos toda la noche y que… bueno… que no podías haberte ido con Daisuke.

\- ¡¿Qué tú dijiste qué?! - las palabras del azabache hicieron reaccionar a la chica - ¿Qué va a pensar la gente de nosotros? ¡Ay Dios!, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así? Mi padre podía haber hablado por mí.

\- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, ¿eso es más importante que te acusen de la desaparición de un chico y te consideren una bruja? ¿Es cierto lo que dicen de tu madre?

Akane se libró del agarre de Ranma - Por supuesto que no es verdad, la acusaron injustamente.

\- Entonces no dejes que la historia se repita por el qué dirán, Akane… déjame protegerte… - volvió a tomarla de la cintura. Ambos sintieron calidez en su corazón ante esa cercanía.

\- Está bien… tú ganas… Pero si todo sale mal cambiaré la versión para no implicarte.

\- ¿Me quieres proteger tú también? - Ranma acarició el rostro de Akane, ella cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto. Él se armó de valor y se inclinó para darle un breve y tierno beso en los labios.

Los colores iban y venían del rostro de los dos chicos.

\- Tenemos que ir juntos a hablar con mi padre, te espero a mediodía en el parque ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo… allí estaré.

\- Todo va a salir bien, no dejaré que te pase nada - Ranma acarició el rostro de Akane con el dorso de la mano - Nos vemos luego.

Y se alejó de la misma forma que había llegado. Akane lo observó perderse en la lejanía con el corazón en un puño, tenía un mal presentimiento, ¿dónde estaba Kasumi cuándo la necesitaba? Sin más, entró en casa y se dispuso a prepararse para su reunión con el alcalde de Nerima.

.

.

.

Las hojas de los árboles caían inevitablemente ante la llegada del otoño, el parque central de Nerima se rodeaba de colores tierra y amarillo principalmente. Un chico con trenza azabache miraba el sol y caminaba de un lado a otro, se notaba muy nervioso.

\- Akane, ya es más de mediodía… ¿dónde te has metido? - el chico decidió que si no aparecía en cinco minutos volvería a buscarla. De pronto oyó el crujir de unas hojas caídas, sabía por el sonido que eran los pies de una mujer, pero no sentía el aura de Akane.

\- Hola Ranma, no esperaba encontrarte aquí, que grata sorpresa.

\- Hola… eeee…

\- Shampoo - respondió la chica algo molesta porque no recordara su nombre, pero pronto besaría el suelo que ella pisara, así que volvió a sentirse relajada.

\- Sí, eso, Shampoo. Perdóname pero tengo algo de prisa.

Cuando se disponía a marcharse la chica del cabello violeta le dijo - ¿Estás esperando a la chica Tendo? Ella no va a venir.

Ranma la miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? ¿Dónde está Akane?

\- La vi hace diez minutos con ese chico de la bandana… ¿Ryoga? Parecían muy acaramelados… - una sonrisa maléfica se dibujó en el rostro de la chica.

Ranma se acercó furioso hasta Shampoo, que no dejó de sonreír - ¡Eso es mentira! ¿Qué le has hecho? - agarró con fuerza a la chica de los hombros. Ésta aprovechó la cercanía para soplar sobre su cara unos polvos imperceptibles para el ojo humano. El ojiazul puso los ojos en blanco y se quedó inmóvil mirando al vacío.

\- Eres mío en 3, 2, 1… - y chasqueó los dedos. Ranma pareció salir del estado de shock y bajó la vista hasta la chica.

\- Mi señora… - le tomó una mano y se la besó.

\- Mmmm así me gusta más… - Shampoo pegó su voluptuoso cuerpo al de Ranma, colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y jugó con su trenza - ahora me perteneces Ranma Saotome, quiero que me beses.

\- Como desee - Ranma se acercó lentamente a los labios de la chica de ojos escarlata, estaba muy cerca de besarla… algo le impedía hacerlo, como si su interior le gritara que debía parar, pero no podía hacerle caso, era superior a él. Al verlo dudar, el oráculo terminó con la distancia que les quedaba fundiéndose en un apasionado beso con el pelinegro - _Ranma -_ soltó en el aire.

En ese momento, unos ojos color avellana se llenaban de lágrimas al contemplar esa escena. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿cómo pudo hacerle Ranma algo así? ¿Por qué esa promesa de protección y ese beso si a la mínima de cambio se iba con la primera chica que se le cruzaba en el camino? Se sentía usada, traicionada. Había entregado su corazón a él a pesar de que no lo quisiese reconocer. Y ahora lo veía con otra, besándose en el lugar donde él mismo la había citado y con esa mujer... no era cualquier mujer… tenía que reconocer que esa chica era muy bonita y tenía mejor cuerpo que ella, un cuerpo que sin duda atraía a los hombres, y Ranma no iba a ser una excepción. ¿Por qué había confiado en él? Se prometió a sí misma que jamás se fiaría de los hombres y allí estaba… llorando como tonta ante el primer chico que realmente le había importado.

Al dar marcha atrás para huir de allí chocó contra alguien, se giró y detrás de ella estaban dos policías que la miraban con gesto serio.

\- ¿Señorita Akane Tendo? - dijo uno de ellos.

Akane trató de limpiar sus lágrimas e intentando que la voz le saliera lo más tranquila posible respondió - Sí... soy yo… ¿qué desean?

\- Queda detenida bajo sospecha de la desaparición de Daisuke Matsura, acompáñenos por favor.

\- Yo… yo no he hecho nada malo… ¡Ranma! - se giró para buscar el apoyo del ojiazul, éste al escucharla miró en su dirección, pero no se movió.

\- ¡ _¡Akane, Akane! ¡No puedo moverme, no soy dueño de mis actos! ¡Maldita sea, no os la llevéis, no le toquéis un pelo u os mataré a todos! -_ El pelinegro intentaba hablar, quería ir tras ella, le prometió que la protegería y allí estaba… agarrando de la cintura a otra mujer y sin poder actuar.

Shampoo miró también en dirección a Akane. - Ranma, quiero que me abraces - dijo mientras lo besaba en el cuello y mostraba su mejor sonrisa hacia la peliazul.

A la ojiavellana se le estrujó más el corazón al verlo actuar de ese modo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Ranma - _Maldición, si sólo pudiese mover mi cuerpo a conciencia._

Shampoo se dirigió nuevamente hacia Ranma - Vámonos de aquí, dejemos que la policía cumpla con su deber.

\- _¡No, no me pienso ir sin ella! -_ de pronto la tierra tembló, todos los allí presentes se sujetaron a aquello que tenían más cercano.

 _\- ¿_ Un terremoto? Habrá que avisar de otra posible sacudida para que se tomen las medidas pertinentes - le comentaba un policía al instinto de Ranma hizo que la tierra se moviera para intentar salvar a Akane pero una vez más sus acciones eran otras completamente diferentes - Sí señora, vámonos - cogió de la mano a la chica del cabello morado y salieron del parque.

Los ojos de la peliazul volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan traicionada.

\- Señorita, no se oponga a la autoridad, no me gustaría tener que esposarla - el otro policía fue el que habló esta vez.

Akane agachó la cabeza, volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas con rabia y contestó casi con un hilo de voz - No me opondré, les acompañaré donde me digan.

Dicho esto, los policías la escoltaron hasta llegar a los calabozos de la comisaría. La joven se recostó echa un ovillo y nuevas lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus castaños ojos. Se dejó llevar… sería la última vez que lloraría por un hombre, sería la última vez que pensaría en Ranma Saotome.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Hola de nuevo! En primer lugar quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen leyendo Witchcraft. Me alegro que os esté gustando y espero que lo sigáis disfrutando tanto como yo al escribirlo. En segundo lugar…. Por favor pido por mi vida ante el final del capítulo, os juro que me dolió a mí más el escribirlo que a vosotros leerlo. Perdón, perdón… pero no me gustan las historias planas … hay que ponerle sal y vida. Al menos me gustan así, aunque sufra un poquito. Por favor no dejéis de leer :P

A partir de aquí empieza a desvelarse todo, ya voy a dejar de ser mala… o sólo un poco muahahaha.

Mil gracias a **Sailordancer7** y a **Hana Note** por molestarlas pidiendo consejos en cada capítulo. Aunque sé que ellas me ayudan de todo corazón. A todas mis **#locasporeldiosgriego** que me dan sus puntos de vista, antes de lanzar el capítulo, para mejorar si alguna parte me ha quedado floja o se me ha pasado algún detalle. Os quiero una "jartá" como se diría en mi Andalucía.

Daros las gracias a los que escribís reviews, ya lo dijo ayer mi querida amiga **SusyChantilly** , que por cierto ha subido nuevo capítulo de **Vainilla** que no podéis dejar de leer; somos muy pesados con los agradecimientos pero nos dais ilusión por continuar la historia. Aunque esto se hace sin ánimo ninguno de lucro, siempre es bonito que reconozcan tu trabajo. Así que, mis gracias a mi queridísima sensei **Lily Tendo89** , estoy ansiosa porque volvamos a hacer mesa redonda para **Planes** **cruzados** , **Emilse Camila Silva,** me está encantando tu fic, **Todos los caminos llevan al corazón, Emiilu, Claudio, Nancyricoleon, HalethN, Lu chan87** te adoro mi vampirilla, **SusyChantilly** , gracias por hacerme parte importante de Vainilla, sabes que soy tu fan number one, **Shojoranko,** adoré tu último one-shot, espero nuevos fics tuyos, **Haruri Saotome, Gogoga, Estrella.** De verdad, grazie mile!

Y sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo, va a ser bastante intenso. Nos leemos!

 **Sakura Saotome :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo sólo los tomo prestados.**_

 _ **Esta historia es méramente para entretener**_

* * *

 _ **Witchcraft**_

 **Capítulo 7**

Nodoka Saotome nunca había sentido esa opresión tan grande en el pecho. Sabía que era un mal presagio, no podía dejar de dar vueltas en su casa. Hacía ya horas que Ranma se había marchado. Por su rostro, adivinó que algo malo había pasado con Akane, así que sin poder quedarse en casa ni un minuto más con esa incertidumbre, salió a buscar a su hijo.

Iba caminando por una de las calles principales de Nerima, la gente se notaba muy alborotada, algunos cuchicheaban por las esquinas, mirándola de reojo.

\- _Dicen que es la culpable de la desaparición_ _del chico …_..

\- _Su madre era una bruja…_

 _\- Lo sedujo y se lo llevó a un lugar apartado y allí lo mató…_

Nodoka no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando de la gente… Era obvio que hablaban de una de las hermanas Tendo. Tenía que ir a casa de Soun deprisa y alertarlas; a él, convenientemente, lo habían mandado a resolver unos "asuntos" de estado a la gran Ciudad. Ella se encargaría de proteger a las chicas pero ¿y Ranma? Era posible que él ya se hubiera enterado, por Dios esperaba que hubiera acudido en ayuda de Akane.

Al doblar la esquina se encontró a una pareja que iba cogida de la mano. Ella iba sonriendo sin cesar y mirando con lascivia al chico que era… no podía ser... sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

\- Ranma...hijo… - el chico de la trenza dirigió su mirada a la de su madre. Sus ojos…. siempre con esa fuerza y esa determinación, se veían apagados.

\- Hola mamá - Nodoka miró con el ceño fruncido a la acompañante de su hijo.

\- Encantada de conocerla al fin Señora Saotome, mi nombre es Shampoo y soy la novia de Ranma.

\- ¿Cómo que su novia? - la mujer volvió la mirada a su hijo y éste sólo asintió - Pe-pero ¿y Akane? - fue apenas imperceptible pero Nodoka notó cómo su hijo se tensaba al oír ese nombre.

\- Esa chica está dónde debe, en el calabozo esperando a ser sentenciada a muerte por el asesinato de ese pobre muchacho - Shampoo agarró con más fuerza al pelinegro que miraba al vacío cada vez más tenso.

Nodoka ignoró las palabras de la chica, puso las dos manos en el rostro de su hijo y le obligó a mirarla - ¡Ranma, escucha… estás bajo un hechizo! ¡Por favor, la vida de Akane corre peligro, tienes que reaccionar!

El chico seguía sin moverse del sitio, una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte, parecido a un pequeño tornado, rodeó a las tres personas que allí se encontraban.

Shampoo comenzó a mostrarse nerviosa, sabía que Ranma en su interior estaba tratando de salir de aquel embrujo, ella sabía que era imposible que pudiera hacerlo, su hechizo no tenía fallos, aunque nunca lo había aplicado a personas que tuvieran un vínculo tan fuerte como lo tenían Ranma y Akane. Aún así, quiso alejarlo de su madre. Esas reacciones que él tenía cuando no podía proteger a la sucia chica Tendo podían ser un grave inconveniente para sus planes.

\- Ranma, es hora de irnos - el viento cesó, Shampoo aprovechó para tirar de él y empezar a caminar - Despídete de tu madre.

\- Adiós madre…

Nodoka comenzó a respirar de manera muy agitada, tenía que ver a Akane, estaba ahora mismo sólo ella para protegerla. Corrió en dirección a la comisaría de Nerima, no sabía aún cómo pero algo tenía que hacer.

.

.

.

\- Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, Ranma - Shampoo abrió la puerta con Ranma de la mano. Cuando quiso entrar, se encontró frenada por el pelinegro que se quedó estático en el umbral de la puerta - Entra… - tiró un poco más fuerte de él y consiguió que se moviera.

\- Ya veo que al final lo has hecho…- Mousse salió al oír entrar a la pareja, se acercó con rapidez hasta colocarse a la altura de Ranma; era un poco más alto que él - No voy a dejar que le toques un pelo…

Shampoo se interpuso en medio de los dos y miró a Mousse muy furiosa - Creo que se te ha olvidado cuál es tu posición en esta casa, ¿no querrás que te lo tenga que recordar…?

El joven de ojos esmeralda le devolvió la mirada con odio y decepción - No, tranquila, no hará falta...mi señora…- dicho esto salió de la casa dando un portazo.

La chica del pelo violeta se giró hacia Ranma, lo cogió de la camisa y lo hizo caminar en dirección hacia su dormitorio - Por fin solos... no sabes las ganas que tenía de estar así contigo…

Una vez dentro, Shampoo empezó a desabotonarle la camisa poco a poco, el chico de la trenza seguía quieto, mirando al vacío. Subió sus manos acariciando los abdominales bien formados del pelinegro mientras se mordía el labio imaginando lo que iba a suceder. Llegó a los hombros y le despojó de la camisa tirándola al suelo. Se alejó dos pasos y se quitó el vestido delante de él, quedándose totalmente desnuda. Al ver que el chico seguía imperturbable se acercó hasta él, pero sin esperarlo, Ranma frenó el acercamiento colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica. Temblando la miró a los ojos, la mirada había vuelto a cambiarle.

\- No…- fue apenas un susurro, como si le hubiera costado mucho pronunciarlo.

Shampoo lo miró incrédula - ¿Cómo…? Esto no puede ser… ¡Ranma, tienes que cumplir mis deseos! Soy yo la que ahora te gobierna. - La mirada de Ranma volvió a cambiar mientras que los ojos de la pelilila se encendían.

\- Sí-sí mi-mi señora…

Shampoo sonrió con malicia, volvió a acercarse de manera muy sutil. Empezó a besar el pecho del chico de la trenza, ella lo seguía sintiendo tenso pero confiaba en su hechizo.

\- ¡No! - Ranma la empujó tirándola al suelo, seguía inmóvil, mirando al vacío.

Shampoo se levantó, sus ojos carmesí brillaban fúricos, se sentía humillada, cogió su vestido y se cubrió con él - Está bien, esperaremos hasta esta noche, vamos a ir a ver como tu queridísima Akane arde en el infierno y cuando ella no esté y pierdas ese absurdo vínculo, serás mío del todo - se alejó de él y se encerró en el baño. El chico de la trenza azabache se sentó en el suelo y empezó a mecerse con las manos en la cabeza. Por una parte deseaba complacer a su señora pero por otro lado, algo muy fuerte le impedía poder hacerlo, se estaba volviendo loco.

.

.

.

Nodoka Saotome llegó a la puerta de la comisaría, puso una mano en la pared, necesitaba tomar aire... ya no estaba para esos trotes.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señora? - una dulce voz hizo que Nodoka regresara a la realidad, miró hacia la dirección desde donde provenía y se topó con los mismos ojos que tenía Akane, aunque estaban algo hinchados y vidriosos, debía de tratarse de una de las hermanas de Akane, no cabía la menor duda.

\- ¿Eres una de las hijas de Soun Tendo? - Kasumi le sonrió con amargura y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Me llamo Kasumi Tendo, encantada señora…

\- Saotome, Nodoka Saotome… he venido a ver a tu hermana Akane, voy a intentar sacarla de aquí - Kasumi abrió los ojos esperanzada.

\- ¿Tiene usted ese poder? A mí no me ha sido posible entrar a verla… yo... la he visto…- de repente Kasumi se tapó la cara con las dos manos y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

" _Akane se encontraba sobre una tarima alta, atada de brazos y pies, inmovilizando cualquier movimiento, y si lo intentaba, caería irremediablemente sobre el fuego ... entre la muchedumbre estaba toda la familia Tendo, el padre lloraba a mares recordando cuando su querida Naoko fue asesinada de la misma forma, las hermanas, un poco más atrás, imploraban justicia y misericordia. Hasta que irremediablemente sucedió... las antorchas que estaban a los pies de Akane fueron prendidas con fuego, para después caer sobre el ardiente elemento de la caldera, viendo así como la vida de la ojiavellana se iba apagando entre llantos y súplicas desgarradoras de dolor…"_

Nodoka la tomó de las manos y descubrió su rostro - Sabes que las visiones que tienes no tienen por qué hacerse realidad... son un aviso para poder cambiar el futuro.

Kasumi dejó de llorar y la miró estupefacta - ¿Cómo sabe usted…?

\- Tranquila, soy una vieja amiga de tu padre, créeme que estoy aquí para ayudaros. Te lo explicaré todo enseguida pero primero vamos a intentar sacar a Akane de ahí.

\- Sí, vamos…

Las dos mujeres entraron en la comisaría, un guardia las recibió en la entrada y miró con el ceño fruncido a Kasumi - Señorita, ya le he dicho que no está permitido ver a la prisionera. Son órdenes del alcalde y del señor Hibiki.

\- Disculpe agente, soy Nodoka Saotome, la mujer del alcalde, exijo poder ver a la señorita Akane Tendo.

\- Lo siento señora Saotome pero su esposo ha sido muy claro al dar la orden. Me temo que no van a poder entr…. - Nodoka colocó sus dos manos a los lados de la cabeza del guardia y éste cayó dormido al suelo. Cogió a Kasumi de la mano y corrieron hacia los calabozos antes de que se acercara algún guardia más.

\- ¿Cómo ha hecho eso? - preguntó Kasumi asombrada.

\- Las ninfas, aparte de poder hablar con los animales, tenemos el don de poder hacer dormir a la gente.

Kasumi no sabía qué decir ante el descubrimiento de otro ser mágico, hasta ahora sólo conocía el poder de sus hermanas y el suyo propio.

Por fin llegaron a los calabozos, allí otro agente se levantó al verlas aparecer.

\- ¡Ustedes no pueden estar aquí! - bramó el guardia.

\- Soy la esposa del alcalde, su compañero nos ha dejado pasar, ¿acaso quiere que le diga a mi marido el mal trato que he recibido aquí?

El guardia comenzó a sudar… no quería que el alcalde la tomara con él, sabía lo despiadado que podía llegar a ser.

\- Está bien, tienen 5 minutos, ni uno más ni uno menos.

Las mujeres se acercaron apresuradas buscando el calabozo en el que se encontraba la peliazul. Al tercer agujero, porque eso eran, distinguieron a Akane hecha un ovillo sentada en el suelo y con la mirada perdida en la pared.

\- Hermana, ¿estás bien? - la peliazul no se movió ni hizo gesto alguno.

\- Akane, soy la madre de Ranma - la ojiavellana se tensó en su sitio pero continuó sin moverse - sé que estás asustada, tranquila, no voy a permitir que nada malo te pase y respecto a Ranma…

\- Creí que sentía algo por mí… dijo que me protegería pero me abandonó… se fue con ella… - la peliazul hablaba entre susurros y con la voz entrecortada.

\- Cariño, Ranma está bajo un hechizo, tienes que creerme.

\- Se le veía muy a gusto con esa chica… yo... no soy tan bonita como ella…

\- Hija, escúchame, Ranma está luchando por romper el hechizo, lo sé. Ahora lo importante es sacarte de aquí y demostrar tu inocencia. Luego tendrás que confiar en mí, él te necesita… hoy a las doce es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

Akane se giró para ver a las mujeres - ¿cómo lo sabe?

\- También es el cumpleaños de Ranma, en ese momento seguro que despertaréis y espero que el hechizo se rompa.

La peliazul se acercó hasta ellas curiosa - ¿Despertar? Desde luego creo estar viviendo una pesadilla pero no creo que sea un sueño.

\- Te lo explicaré todo, antes tenemos que sacarte de este lugar…

\- Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí Happosai… si es mi flamante esposa y una de las hijas de mi amigo, el traidor…

\- Por favor esposo, sabes que nunca te pido nada, pero esa chica es inocente… salva su vida…- Nodoka se arrodilló frente a Genma, Kasumi la imitó.

\- Señor alcalde se lo ruego, mi hermana jamás haría daño a una mosca. Por favor, libérela...

Genma miró a las dos mujeres como si de dos gusanos se trataran.

\- Nodoka querida, jamás pensé que caerías tan bajo - se acercó a ella y la abofeteó con el dorso de la mano, ésta cayó del todo al suelo por el impulso de la bofetada, se puso la mano en la mejilla. Kasumi corrió en su auxilio pero Happosai la sujetó por los brazos.

Genma levantó a Nodoka del vestido y le dio otra bofetada que hizo que el labio le sangrara.

\- ¡Basta! ¡¿Qué clase de hombre es pegando a una mujer?! ¡Es un cobarde! - Akane gritó con las manos agarradas a las rejas, haciéndolas rechinar por la fuerza que ejercía.

Genma la observó con lujuria en su mirada - tienes el mismo ímpetu que tu madre... pero no te metas o la mataré después de que te quemen en la hoguera. ¡Mataré a toda tu maldita familia! - el alcalde Saotome volvió a fijar la mirada en su esposa - que ruegues por la vida de la hija de tu amante… - Kasumi y Akane abrieron los ojos ante las palabras de Genma Saotome - eres una cínica, has enlodado el apellido Saotome, porque esa chica es una delincuente como lo fue su madre, lo lleva en los genes.

\- ¡Eso es mentira Genma y tú lo sabes! - una nueva bofetada, aún más fuerte que las dos anteriores hizo que Nodoka volviera a caer al suelo.

\- Así como tú te has convertido en la puta de Soun, Naoko quiso ser mía, pero yo tengo más honor y no pensaba mezclar mi sangre con la de una sucia bruja.

\- ¡No hable así de mi madre! - Akane estiró los brazos y lanzó por los aires a Genma haciendo que éste se estrellara contra una pared.

Happosai miró a la más joven de las Tendo y la señaló con el índice - Bruja…- soltando a Kasumi, que fue corriendo al lado de su hermana.

\- Akane… ¿qué has hecho?... - la angustia en la mirada de Kasumi hizo que la peliazul se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, se había descubierto ante otras personas. Era su fin…

\- ¿No ha vuelto papá? Él puede hablar en mi favor…

\- Nabiki fue en su busca al contarle mi visión, espero que lleguen pronto.

En ese momento varios guardias entraron al oír el fuerte golpe en la pared; encontraron al alcalde incorporándose del suelo - Sabía que eras una maldita bruja como lo fue la zorra de tu madre… arderás por ello. Nodoka, ve a casa y no salgas hasta que yo te lo ordene. ¡Sacadlas de aquí! Nadie más que el sacerdote Happosai, el señor Hibiki o yo podrán visitar a la prisionera, ¡¿está claro?!

\- Sí, señor alcalde - dijeron los guardias al unísono. Sujetaron a las mujeres por el brazo de mala manera y las sacaron a rastras de allí.

Happosai echó una última mirada a Akane - Que pena… tan bonita y no va a ser aprovechada… pero es el precio por ser hija del demonio - escupió en el suelo al lado de la chica y salió seguido del alcalde que la miró con media sonrisa en los labios.

Los ojos avellana de Akane se volvieron más claros debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con empezar a correr libremente por sus mejillas. Se giró y volvió a adoptar la misma postura en la que se la encontraron Nodoka y Kasumi.

.

.

.

Las horas iban pasando y llegó la tarde, Akane escuchó unos pasos acercarse, se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre de edad parecida a la de su padre, que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

\- ¿Quién es usted? - No le gustaba la forma en la que ese hombre la miraba.

\- No te asustes Akane, soy el padre de Ryoga, el señor Hibiki. Vengo a comunicarte que habrá un juicio y hasta entonces yo, como miembro del ayuntamiento y jefe de policía de Nerima, te mantendré bajo arresto domiciliario.

\- ¿Quiere decir que podré ir a mi casa hasta ese juicio?

\- No puedo permitirme el lujo de que te escapes, permanecerás en mi casa, bajo mi custodia y responsabilidad. Así saldrás de este sucio agujero.

Akane miraba con incertidumbre hacia ese hombre. Conocía a Ryoga desde hace años pero nunca había visto a su padre. Eso que le estaba diciendo no le cuadraba…

\- Prefiero esperar a que venga mi padre, gracias por su visita señor Hibiki y dele recuerdos a Ryoga de mi parte.

\- Esto no es una decisión tuya Akane, son órdenes que vienen de arriba. Así que ve preparándote que nos vamos.

.

.

.

Llegaron a casa de los Hibiki, al entrar, Akane sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Era un sitio oscuro y muy lúgubre, se notaba la falta de una mano femenina en la casa. El señor Hibiki la llevó hasta uno de los dormitorios.

\- Esta será tu habitación hasta el juicio, ponte cómoda.

Akane pasó a su lado y se adentró en el dormitorio, después de echar una ojeada, se giró para ver de frente al señor Hibiki - ¿Dónde está Ryoga?

\- A saber… ese chico siempre anda perdido. _" Maldita sea, ¿dónde se habrá metido ese estúpido?… con él aquí podré averiguar si es el elegido realmente o por el contrario deshacerme de él de una vez por todas"_ La cena estará lista pronto, en cuanto cenes, te quedarás en tu habitación, yo tengo que salir a solucionar unos asuntos - y dicho esto salió del dormitorio y cerró tras de sí dando un portazo.

Akane se tumbó en en la cama boca abajo, esto no le gustaba nada… ¿qué hacer? ¿y si se escapaba cuando se fuera el señor Hibiki? Entonces ella misma se autoinculparía. Esto no podía estar pasándole… - Ranma… ¿dónde estás?

.

.

.

Nodoka llegó a su casa acompañada de Kasumi, cerró todas las ventanas para no ser observadas y prendió una vela.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar con mi hermana? ¿Cómo vamos a lograr detener a su esposo? Ese señor me ha dado miedo…

\- Tranquila, confío plenamente en que mi hijo Ranma acuda en su ayuda.

\- Su hijo es el chico que vi con Akane en el bosque de Saito… fue su primer encuentro. Sentí una energía muy fuerte cuando se encontraron… usted sabe lo que significa, ¿verdad?

Nodoka sirvió una taza de té caliente a su invitada y se sentó a su lado junto con linimento para curarse los golpes recibidos.

\- Kasumi, tu hermana y mi hijo llevan unidos por el destino desde hace siglos…

\- ¿Cómo puede ser eso? - la mayor de los Tendo intentaba entender lo que la señora Saotome le estaba diciendo.

\- Escúchame… ellos en realidad son los Guardianes de la Vida. Hace mucho mucho tiempo, hubo una terrible maldición sobre la tierra. Antes, criaturas fantásticas y demonios vivían en el mismo plano astral. Ellos pertenecen al clan guardián encargado de proteger a la gente de esos demonios. Deben tener o sangre de bruja o sangre de ninfa; pero hubo una terrible guerra y muchos guardianes perdieron su vida ante un demonio al que jamás se habían enfrentado. Ranma y Akane eran los guardianes más poderosos, lograron encerrar a ese demonio pero no pudieron matarlo… tenía demasiado poder… El demonio juró que conseguiría escapar algún día, que no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara. Se había asegurado de que demonios de menos nivel fueran despertando siglo tras siglo para que destruyeran y dominaran la tierra y así, cuando él lograra revivir, tuviera medio camino hecho. El jefe de los guardianes, en su último aliento, hechizó a Ranma y a Akane para que a medida que esos demonios fueran apareciendo ellos también estuvieran allí para enfrentarlos.

\- Oh Dios mío… pero ella no recuerda nada… ¿no estará cometiendo usted un error?

\- Así debe ser, la información de esa historia llega a la mente de quienes están destinadas a ser sus madres… una ninfa y una bruja... Ranma y Akane no recuerdan nada hasta que no cumplen los 18 años de edad y su poder está al máximo.

\- ¿Y los sueños que tenía mi hermana? ¿Eran con Ranma?

\- Sí, mi hijo también los tenía con ella. No se reconocían por la misma razón. Para protegerse, ellos aparte de Guardianes de la Vida son esposos y su vínculo es mucho más fuerte. Por eso, aunque no se recuerden, si se encuentran antes de los 18, su atracción es muy intensa… el jefe de los guardianes también hizo que los demonios no pudieran reconocerlos hasta que no alcanzaran su máximo poder… fue lo último que pudo hacer por ellos antes de morir.

\- Es increíble… por eso mi padre era más protector con Akane… pero… eso significa que Nabiki y yo también somos también Guardianes de la Vida.

\- No, mi niña… aunque vosotras también tenéis sangre de bruja, el hechizo sólo es efectivo para Akane. Ella es la elegida.

\- ¿Y por qué su esposo quiere matarla? ¿Él también conoce la historia?

\- Yo le he ocultado los poderes de Ranma desde que nació, pero creo que sospecha algo… mi esposo sólo quiere a mi hijo para su propio beneficio y no voy a consentirlo. Muy a mi pesar, tiene un destino marcado y debe cumplirlo… No sé cómo hacer que mi hijo salga de ese hechizo de amor que le ha lanzado esa arpía… sé que su interior lucha por deshacerse de ese embrujo, me queda rezar a los Dioses de la naturaleza para que todo salga bien.

\- Señora…- Kasumi empezó a ruborizarse - ¿y eso que ha dicho su esposo de mi padre y usted? ¿es cierto?

Nodoka mirando al vacío asintió, Kasumi se tapó la boca con la mano.

\- Tu padre y yo éramos novios antes de conocer mi destino, Genma me hechizó y me hizo creer que abusó de mí, supongo que ese hechizo se lo preparó la misma mujer que ha embrujado a Ranma; yo, avergonzada por creer que eso pasó, dejé a tu padre. Él no entendía por qué lo había dejado e intentó buscarme, pero yo no quería verlo. A los meses conoció a tu madre y se enamoró de ella, Genma volvió a usar hechizos pero esta vez para poseerme de verdad, pude resistirme por casi 3 años, tú y tu hermana ya habíais nacido por ese entonces, yo... no quería interponerme pero lo seguía amando como el primer día, entonces llegó a mi mente la información que antes te he dado. Yo había sido elegida para engendrar al Guardián de la Vida, Ranma. Siempre había creído que mi destino era formar una familia junto a tu padre. Lloré por ello… pero acepté mi destino con fuerza y en el último hechizo que Genma usó conmigo bajé mis defensas e hizo efecto - Nodoka miró al suelo avergonzada.

Kasumi suspiró - creo que mi padre tampoco dejó de amarla señora Saotome… sabía que estaba triste por la muerte de mi madre pero en su interior siempre he sabido que me ocultaba algo más... me alegro que se hayan reencontrado - la chica le sonrió de manera muy dulce y Nodoka le cogió las manos y se las besó.

\- Es muy importante para mí y también vosotras lo sois, os protegeré con mi vida si hace falta. Vamos a ir a la plaza del pueblo a la hora de la ejecución, si Ranma no reacciona yo misma defenderé a Akane.

\- Ojalá Nabiki no tarde en regresar... ella tiene también un gran poder.

Las mujeres guardaron silencio y bebieron su té, se aproximaba una batalla y debían estar preparadas para lo peor.

.

.

.

La plaza del pueblo estaba a rebosar, había un montón de leña rodeando un gran tronco justo en el centro de dicha plaza. Shampoo llegó del brazo de Ranma muy sonriente, Mousse caminaba dos pasos por detrás de ellos, con el ceño fruncido, sin apartar la mirada del pelinegro. Junto a Mousse, iba una asustada Ukyo.

\- Vaya, cuanta gente se ha reunido para el gran evento, se va a poner interesante - para Shampoo aquello era una gran fiesta; con la muerte de la chica Tendo esperaba que Ranma fuera completamente suyo. Ya faltaban apenas diez minutos para que fueran las doce de la noche. Se acercaron hasta el centro de la plaza donde habían puesto un escenario provisional, en él se encontraba el alcalde Saotome, el sacerdote Happosai y el jefe de policía Hibiki.

\- ¡Pueblo mío, vuestro alcalde una vez más va a velar por la seguridad de todos los ciudadanos de Nerima! Hace años, una bruja se infiltró en este honrado pueblo, mató a varios chicos... buenos chicos...pero la descubrimos y le dimos su merecido. Siento mucho que haya vuelto a ocurrir lo mismo después de once años de paz. Nunca debí dejar que la familia Tendo regresara, pero creo en la bondad del ser humano y pensé que a esas dulces e inocentes muchachas habría que darles una oportunidad. Se han aprovechado de mi buen hacer y por eso ha ocurrido esta desgracia… así que nos volvemos a encontrar, en esta misma plaza, para hacer justicia por nuestro ciudadano Daisuke Matsura. Un chico con una vida por delante…- Genma bajó el rostro poniéndole drama a la situación - la gente comenzó a vitorear al alcalde - A las doce haré que traigan a la prisionera, ¡para quemarla a la hora de las brujas!

La gente aplaudía exaltada, Nodoka y Kasumi llegaron a la plaza justo en ese momento.

\- Tenemos que encontrar a mi hijo, nos separaremos para buscarlo mejor.

Kasumi miraba asustada a la señora Saotome - Tranquila, lo lograremos - intentó calmarla Nodoka.

\- Ya falta un minuto… - Shampoo rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma, Mousse se acercó sin poder evitarlo y los separó con rabia.

\- Mousse, creo que ya hemos hablado acerca de este tema y más vale que te vayas acostumbrando, porque Ranma se quedará con nosotros sí o sí. Así que si no puedes con tu enemigo… - Shampoo se acercó de manera sugerente hasta el joven de procedencia china - únete a él.

\- Antes muerto… - la mirada desafiante de Mousse hizo reír a la chica del cabello violeta.

\- Como tú quieras, te concedo que disfrutes de esta última noche, después me servirás para rejuvenecer antes de tener sexo salvaje con Ranma en mi cama.

El reloj de la plaza comenzó a sonar - Ya va a empezar la diversión - Shampoo se alejó de Mousse, éste apretó los puños resoplando fuertemente.

\- Ranma amor mío, ven, vamos a acercarnos más.

El pelinegro se puso las manos en la cabeza y comenzó a gritar, la gente que había alrededor se giró para ver qué estaba pasando. De repente muchas imágenes se agolparon en la cabeza del ojiazul y en todas ellas salían Akane y él, vestidos de distintas épocas. Aparecían riendo, discutiendo, haciendo el amor, luchando codo con codo contra los más temibles demonios y su última imagen…

 _\- Ranma cariño, ven a dormir. - decía la peliazul en sus recuerdos._

 _\- Nos amaremos por siempre - una lágrima rodaba por las blancas mejillas de su esposa._

 _\- No te vayas, quédate conmigo, no me dejes solo, si te pasa algo me voy contigo._

Todos los recuerdos iban calando en su memoria.

\- ¡No! - el pelinegro abrió de pronto los ojos y se quitó las manos de la cabeza - ¿Dónde estoy?

Shampoo se acercó hasta Ranma muy despacio - Ranma, tranquilo cariño… yo estoy aquí

El pelinegro la miró con asco - ajustaré cuentas contigo más tarde, tengo que encontrar a Akane - y salió corriendo en dirección a la comisaría.

\- ¡Ranma espera! - Shampoo comprendió tarde que su hechizo se había roto - ¡Maldita sea!

\- ¿Qué pasa Shampoo? ¿Se te ha escapado tu juguetito? - el señor Hibiki apareció delante de la pelilila - No sirves para nada… Bueno, para una cosa sí has servido… para darme cuenta de que tanto tú como mi súbdito me engañasteis para que me quedara con el bebé equivocado.

La joven de ojos carmesí miró con pavor a la persona que tenía delante - Señor… Saffron… yo- yo… el alcalde Saotome me engañó…

Los ojos del hombre se tornaron más oscuros - ¿Que te engañó? No me hagas reír… ¿qué clase de oráculo eres entonces? De los dos hijos que tuvieron Nodoka y Genma sabías desde un principio quién de ellos era el elegido… ¡Y me tomásteis por estúpido! Podría haberlo convertido para mi beneficio pero no… habéis querido jugar a dominar el mundo sin mí, pero siento deciros que os ha salido mal la jugada.

\- Lo-lo siento mi señor… perdóneme…- Shampoo se arrodilló ante el demonio Saffron, Mousse y Ukyo hicieron lo mismo.

\- Primero pagarás tú, ya no me haces falta, y luego me ocuparé de Genma y Happosai - los ojos del demonio volvieron a su color de humano y se giró para que la gente pudiera oírlo - ¡Ciudadanos de Nerima, íbamos a cometer un terrible error! - la gente del pueblo dejó de murmurar para escuchar al señor Hibiki - La joven Tendo no fue responsable de la desaparición del chico de los Matsura. ¡Fue ella! - señalando con un dedo a Shampoo que miraba de un lado a otro respirando agitadamente - ¡Ella es la bruja, mirad!

Saffron absorbió el poder rejuvenecedor de Shampoo haciendo que la hermosa joven, se transformara en la anciana Cologne delante de todo el mundo.

 _\- ¡Es una bruja…!_

 _\- ¡Ha estado en el pueblo todo este tiempo, qué miedo…!_

 _\- ¡Hay que deshacerse de ella...nuestros hijos corren peligro!_

Los gritos de la gente hacían eco en toda la plaza, Saffron dirigió su mirada hacia Genma y Happosai; se pasó un dedo rozando su cuello de izquierda a derecha a modo de advertencia. Su sentencia de muerte estaba dictada. Alcalde y sacerdote tragaron saliva sabiendo de sobra el destino que les deparaba. Igual Ranma podría acabar con él… para eso había nacido, ¿no? Aún tenían esperanza.

La gente se abalanzó sobre Cologne, que gritaba de terror, Mousse se puso delante de ella.

\- ¡No la toquéis! ¡Ni se os ocurra hacerle daño! - Saffron miró a Mousse y éste empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

Ukyo caminó marcha atrás y se perdió entre la multitud, temía que a ella también la acusaran de la muerte de Daisuke. En ese momento llegó Ryoga a la plaza y la vio alejarse entre la muchedumbre. Echó un vistazo y no encontró a Akane, pero sí distinguió a su padre, que arrastraba a una anciana hacia una pila de troncos de madera situados en el centro de la plaza. Se acercó a unas personas.

\- Disculpen, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

\- ¿No lo sabes muchacho? Han descubierto a la bruja que mató al joven Daisuke. Resulta que fue esa vieja… antes era joven, la hemos visto transformarse con nuestros propios ojos.

Ryoga volvió a mirar en dirección hacia donde se había perdido Ukyo, tenía que averiguar por qué había acusado injustamente a Akane y corrió tras ella dispuesto a alcanzarla.

.

.

.

Akane no paraba de dar vueltas en la habitación, había intentado escapar de ella pero la puerta estaba cerrada, intentó derribarla con su telequinesia pero no funcionó. Parecía que hubieran puesto un conjuro que anulaba su magia, ¿eso era posible? Hacía poco que se había "despertado" al igual que le pasó a Ranma, miles de imágenes de ellos dos llegaron a su mente.

\- Ranma… por favor, espero que me encuentres...siempre lo haces…

.

.

.

El pelinegro llegó a los calabozos y derribó a todos los guardias que se encontraban allí, llegó a la celda donde debía estar Akane y la encontró vacía - No puede ser que se la hayan llevado ya a la plaza…- la respiración del chico de la trenza azabache se volvió agitada, tenía que regresar, tenía que proteger a su esposa. No podía volver a perderla como la última vez…

Cuando llegó a la plaza se encontró a la gente alborotada y gritando eufóricos

 _\- ¡Arde en el infierno, bruja!_

 _\- Ahora te reencontrarás con tu amo Satanás!_

 _\- ¿Habéis visto cómo ese chico se ha tirado a la hoguera junto a ella? Seguro era otro discípulo de Satán._

Ranma se quedó paralizado, sentía como si alguien lo estuviera desgarrando vivo por dentro, por desgracia ya había experimentado esa sensación…

\- ¡Akane no! ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Necesito agua, necesito agua!….yo sé crearla… en este siglo he aprendido a crearla ¡Agu… - lo último que sintió fue un sueño muy profundo y la mirada angustiada de una mujer de mediana edad - Madre…¿eres tú? - y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

\- Sí cariño, no he querido dormirte del todo pero necesito que te calmes para que puedas pensar, cierra los ojos, escucha a tu corazón…

Ranma hizo caso de su madre, ella siempre tenía razón. Se concentró y lo primero que sintió fue que la que estaba en la hoguera no era su Akane, su respiración se volvió más calmada, pero entonces, ¿dónde estaba? Respiró profundo para intentar localizar el aura de su esposa. _"Ranma, Ranma… por favor ven a buscarme, no puedo salir"_ el pelinegro tuvo una imagen clarísima de su mujer y la casa en la que se encontraba… el aura maligna que rodeaba a esa casa también le era muy conocida… - Saffron… ha conseguido escapar…- murmuró el pelinegro.

Nodoka miró a su hijo con infinita ternura y éste le devolvió la mirada, frunció el ceño al distinguir los moratones que tenía en su bello rostro. Posó su mano con delicadeza en la mejilla de su madre y rozó con su pulgar la comisura del labio de Nodoka - ¿Te lo ha hecho el viejo? - ella no respondió, Ranma lo tomó como una afirmación - cuando rescate a mi esposa le haré pagar por todo lo que te ha hecho - una lágrima traicionera rodó por la mejilla de la ninfa Nodoka. Ranma besó a su madre en la frente y corrió al encuentro de Akane.

\- Suerte, Guardián de la Vida …

 **Continuará….**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Para los que seguís la historia y no me abandonásteis por el capítulo anterior, ¡muchísimas gracias! Espero haberos compensado con este jijiji y… por fin voy resolviendo dudas… Al final Ranma y Akane se conocen bastante bien… llevan siglos siendo marido y mujer. Seguro que os lo esperábais porque sois muy listos ;) Y el demonio es... ¡Saffron!, el mayor rival que ha tenido Ranma. Se descubrirán más cosillas de la historia en breve.

Deciros que sólo quedan dos capítulos para terminar el fic, así que a partir de aquí será mucho más intenso.

Gracias mil por los reviews, ¡sois l s mejores! Me encanta la acogida que ha tenido la historia, así da gusto seguir escribiendo.

Para terminar como siempre gracias a mis b-reader **Sailordancer7** y **Hana Note** y como no al resto de mis **#locasporeldiosgriego** que me hacen la vida mucho más divertida. ¡Os adoro chicas!

¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!

 **Sakura Saotome :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo sólo los tomo prestados.**_

 _ **Esta historia es méramente para entretener**_

* * *

 _ **Witchcraft**_

 **Capítulo 8**

\- ¡Me dijiste que no podía salir mal! ¡Ahora vendrá a por nosotros! - Happosai daba vueltas alrededor del despacho de Genma con las manos en la cabeza, cogió un pañuelo y se lo pasó por la cara limpiando gotas de sudor, mientras suspiraba agitadamente.

\- Le echaremos la culpa al oráculo, ella no podrá rebatir nada porque está ardiendo en el infierno. No te pongas en lo peor Happosai, hasta ahora todo ha salido bien - Genma hablaba con voz temblorosa, intentado inculcarse valor y creyendo lo que de su boca salía.

Escucharon abrirse la puerta del despacho lentamente y vislumbraron la figura de su señor en el umbral, quien los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Se-señor Saffron… no esperábamos su visita… ¿qué le trae a estas horas por aquí? - Genma Saotome se inclinó haciendo una reverencia exagerada ante el demonio más poderoso que quedaba en la tierra. Happosai imitó al alcalde de Nerima y se postró también a los pies de Saffron.

El demonio entró y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de ellos, con las manos a la espalda y de forma muy pausada - Genma y Happosai… Happosai y Genma…- su voz sonaba lúgubre y calmada - ¿Qué voy a hacer con vosotros?... Me jurasteis lealtad a cambio de cumplir vuestros enfermizos deseos de poder y sólo pedí una pequeña cosa a cambio de todo el lujo que habéis disfrutado, gracias a mí… Que me entregarais al Guardián de la Vida, ¿y qué me encuentro? Con que vosotros habíais hecho vuestros propios planes a mis espaldas… - Chasqueó la lengua - Eso está mal… pero que muy mal…

Genma se arrastró de rodillas poniéndose delante de su señor - Escúcheme por favor, nosotros somos unas víctimas también, hemos sido manipulados por el oráculo Cologne, ella sabía desde primera hora cuál de mis dos hijos era el Guardián de la Vida; nos aseguró que el primero de los mellizos que naciera sería el elegido, por eso le entregué a Ryoga para que usted lo utilizara a su antojo, hasta borramos la memoria a mi esposa para que no interfiriera en sus planes. Cologne estaba muy interesada en Ranma, pero siempre pensé que le gustaba como capricho. Se lo suplico, nos enteramos ayer de todo pero no pudimos decir nada porque nos tenía amenazados de muerte.

\- Es cierto señor Saffron, temíamos por nuestras vidas, debimos haber confiado en su protección, por favor no volverá a pasar - Happosai inclinó la cabeza hasta apoyar la frente en el suelo.

Saffron reanudó su paseo por el despacho de forma muy calmada, empezó a reír por lo bajo hasta que estalló en una risa escandalosamente siniestra - ¿¡Vosotros creéis que soy estúpido!? - vociferó ya con el ceño fruncido y enseñando sus colmillos demoníacos. Genma y Happosai se inclinaron aún más en el suelo, no despegaban la cabeza del frío mármol, ambos temblaban ante su inminente posible destino.

Happosai se incorporó tembloroso y se acercó despacio a su señor - Por-por supuesto que no… hemos sido utilizados, lo sentimos mucho, aún estamos a tiempo de arreglar las co… - las garras de Saffron atravesando su pecho fue lo último que sintió, un alarido de dolor ensordecedor inundó la habitación. Fue ahí donde pudo ver su pasado, lo que él había sido en la otra vida, ahora entendía por qué le estaba sucediendo todo esto, y era nada más y nada menos, el precio por haber asesinado a su familia entera, sólo y únicamente, para poder divertirse a su antojo durante el resto de su vida. Este era el castigo que arrastró hasta esta vida, morir en manos de un demonio de la forma más cruel posible... Genma se levantó como pudo, pues sus piernas eran dos flanes y apenas podía caminar, se dirigió a trompicones hacia la puerta de salida.

\- _Prope ianuam_ \- pronunció el demonio y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Genma se asió con fuerza al picaporte intentado escapar de allí pero era totalmente inútil, estaba atrapado.

Happosai seguía aún vivo, de pie, ya no le quedaba voz en la garganta para gritar. Saffron sacó su garra del pecho del sacerdote, extrayendo el corazón, que aún latía en sus manos. Happosai cayó inerte hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos, en su mirada se reflejaba el auténtico pánico, en sus pupilas quedó tatuado la forma de la muerte.

\- Se-se lo suplico… por favor… seré su más fiel servidor… le ayudaré a matar a Ranma pero perdóneme la vida… - Genma Saotome volvió a arrodillarse en el suelo, no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos sin vida de Happosai.

Saffron miró el corazón del sacerdote que manchaba sus garras de sangre fresca - Mmmm ahora tengo el poder de rejuvenecer del oráculo, creo que para mantener mi aspecto joven para siempre… ah, ya recuerdo…- acto seguido mordió el corazón que tenía en sus manos mientras miraba con sus oscuros ojos a Genma. El alcalde Saotome, al ver dicho acto, vomitó sobre su propia ropa.

A medida que Saffron iba devorando el corazón de Happosai su cuerpo iba cambiando, pronto sus arrugas desaparecieron dejando paso a un atractivo joven de unos 25 años, de pelo largo castaño claro, prácticamente rubio y mirada felina color ámbar. Unas alas oscuras aparecieron a su espalda.

\- Vaya,vaya… vuelvo a ser yo… - Saffron se acercó a un espejo y se miró con una sonrisa en los labios - Entonces… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo, Genma?

\- Haré lo que sea… pero se lo suplico… no me mate.

El demonio se acercó hasta colocarse frente al patriarca Saotome y ladeó la cabeza, mientras lo miraba fijamente con una ya permanente sonrisa. Lo cogió con una mano y lo levantó del suelo, los pies de Genma pataleaban en el aire, el alcalde de Nerima puso sus dos manos alrededor de la garra que le estaba apretando el cuello. Empezó a ponerse morado al no poder respirar y seguia moviéndose sin parar, intentando deshacerse inútilmente del agarre de su señor.

\- Genma, Genma… por favor, no supliques más. Tu fin iba a ser el mismo de todas formas. Te estoy haciendo un favor porque el guardián te mataría lentamente por haber puesto la mano encima a su querida mami…

\- Sueggteme...me jaahooogggooo…

\- Petición denegada - Saffron apretó tan fuerte que los ojos de Genma se le descolgaron - Que aburrido… - y de un crack, el demonio rompió la nuez de Adán de Genma Saotome. Cuando sintió que ya le había quitado la vida, tiró su cadáver junto con el del sacerdote Happosai y pasó por el lado de ambos sin siquiera mirarles. Ahora sólo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza, debía llegar hasta Akane antes que su odioso marido. Así que se encaminó al que fue su hogar como humano en este pueblo.

.

.

.

Akane ya no sabía qué hacer para poder salir de la casa, había probado su magia, distintos conjuros, su fuerza bruta, pero nada funcionaba. Se sentó en la cama, sujetando su cabeza con las manos, estaba realmente preocupada, no por ella, sino por Ranma. ¿Habría despertado como ella? Él estaba hechizado...suspiró y la imagen de su esposo besando a esa tal Shampoo apareció en su mente - Estúpido Ranma…

\- ¡Akane! - una voz de varón muy conocida para ella se oía acercándose a la casa, ¡él estaba allí! La peliazul se levantó rápido de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana.

\- ¡Ranma, estoy aquí! - la chica golpeó con fuerza la ventana. El chico de la trenza azabache llegó hasta dicha ventana y apoyó las manos a la altura donde ella las tenía, como si pudieran tocarse a través del frío cristal, se miraron fijamente durante un momento, era la primera vez en este siglo que se encontraban sabiendo quienes eran. Akane reaccionó, no había tiempo que perder - ¡Estoy atrapada! ¡Ha lanzado un hechizo de encarcelamiento!

\- Tranquila, estando los dos juntos seguro que podemos deshacerlo. Repite conmigo… _simul usque ad aeternum._ Tres veces Akane - la chica asintió.

\- ¡ _Simul usque ad aeternum_!- el cristal empezó a quebrarse.

\- ¡ _Simul usque ad aeternum_!

\- ¡ _Simul usque ad aeternum_!

El cristal se rompió en mil pedazos, Akane y Ranma echaron dos pasos hacia atrás para evitar dañarse al estallar la ventana. Cuando el estruendo pasó, Ranma saltó dentro de la casa y corrió desesperado hasta donde estaba Akane. Ella también corrió hacia él, cuando lo tuvo cerca saltó a sus brazos donde él la esperaba con ellos abiertos. La chica se abrazó a su cuello y él la sujetó por la cintura.

La peliazul rompió en llanto - ¡Estaba preocupada por ti! - su cuerpo temblaba bajo los brazos de su esposo, él la abrazó más fuerte y le acarició el pelo intentando calmarla.

\- Shhh tranquila mi amor… estoy bien - acarició su rostro y le limpió las lágrimas haciendo que lo mirara. La chica sin dudarlo un instante se abalanzó sobre los labios del pelinegro, que tardó un microsegundo en devolverle el beso. Un beso que encerraba cuanto se habían echado de menos; intentaban expresar sin necesidad de palabras lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Un amor profundo, eterno… de pronto la chica se separó de golpe de su joven esposo. Él la miró extrañado.

\- Akane… ¿qué te pasa? - Ella le dio la espalda.

\- La besaste… - su voz sonaba quebrada. Ranma la sujetó de los hombros y la giró para tenerla de nuevo de frente, ella rehuía la mirada azul del azabache.

\- Akane, estaba hechizado. Intenté por todos los medios romper el hechizo pero sólo ocurrió cuando dieron las 12 de la noche y cumplimos los 18 años.

Ella seguía sin mirarlo a la cara, una duda más fuerte la atormentaba - Entonces… ¿te has... acostado con ella…?

El pelinegro abrió los ojos de par en par -¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Después de tantos siglos juntos sigues desconfiando de mí! ¡¿Cuándo va a entrarte en esa cabeza que soy tuyo?! ¡Y tú eres mía! Akane, mírame… - los ojos avellana de la chica se encontraron con los azules del chico - Mi vínculo contigo es mucho más fuerte, ¿aún no lo sabes? Tú eres mi eternidad… siento que presenciaras eso… yo en tu lugar le habría arrancado la cabeza al tipo. Es más, sin haber despertado, casi le rompo todos los huesos al infeliz de Ryoga en más de una ocasión por siquiera osar ponerte una mano encima.

\- Tú y tus celos… tampoco vas a cambiar nunca… - Akane se relajó y acarició con un dedo el pecho del pelinegro. Al chico se le erizó la piel ante el contacto con su amada.

\- Yo no estoy celoso… - dijo sonrojándose el chico de la trenza - y ahora vámonos de aquí antes de que venga Saffron, tenemos que idear un plan.

\- Sí, vamos - Ranma cogió de la mano a Akane y se internaron en el bosque.

.

.

.

Se adentraron en el bosque alumbrados sólo por la luz de la luna, que esa noche lucía llena y esplendorosa. Cuando consideraron que se habían alejado lo suficiente, pararon para acampar. En un frondoso lugar del bosque había una pequeña cueva que les iba a servir de refugio, pues la temperatura había descendido a una velocidad vertiginosa y debían guarecerse.

\- ¿Conocías este sitio? - Akane preguntó curiosa al pelinegro.

\- Sí, de vez en cuando pasaba días aquí solo para poder entrenar. La cueva me servía de refugio. Entra.

Akane empezó a inspeccionar el lugar curiosa - Vaya… este lugar es precioso… dentro de la cueva había un pequeño lago rodeado de bambú.

Ranma se acercó hasta Akane trayendo dos mantas consigo, ella lo miró estupefacta - ¿de dónde has sacado esas mantas? ¡No me digas que has aprendido a crear objetos!

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no, ya te he dicho que venía aquí a entrenar, así que escondí un par de mantas para no tener que transportarlas cada vez que viniera - Ranma acomodada las mantas en el suelo cuando sintió a su esposa tiritar. La miró y encontró a la chica abrazándose a sí misma. Se levantó, con su poder de fuego creó una fogata y se dirigió hacia ella - Ven aquí… - el chico de la trenza azabache extendió sus brazos y acercó a la peliazul al calor de su cuerpo, estrechándola fuertemente. La chica se abrazó a su cintura, tenía el rostro pegado al fuerte pecho de su esposo, el aroma tan masculino que desprendía su cuerpo hizo que su mente viajara y recordara varios encuentros íntimos que tuvo con el chico. Aspiró hondo y suspiró; no podía ver la cara de su esposo pero lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que estaba sonriendo; él también la conocía de sobra como para saber los pensamientos que se cruzaban por la mente a su traviesa esposa.

\- Te he echado mucho de menos… - Akane elevó el rostro para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que tanto había extrañado.

\- Yo también a ti… aunque… sigo enfadado contigo por ponerte en medio en el último ataque a Taro - Ranma cerró los ojos con fuerza, le dolía recordar su última vida con Akane, simplemente porque no hubo tal vida con ella.

\- Ranma… estabas muy débil debido a la pócima que te hicieron beber, iba a matarte y yo… no podía consentirlo… no hubiera podido vivir sin ti….

\- ¡Y creíste que para mí iba a ser más fácil! - la peliazul se asustó del tono de voz con el que le habló su esposo -¡¿Por eso diste tu vida?! ¡¿Tienes idea del dolor tan grande que sentí al perderte?! ¡Morí en vida, Akane!

\- Yo… lo siento… pero lo volvería a hacer… eres lo más importante en el mundo para mí - una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la peliazul.

\- Soy yo el que debe protegerte… - Ranma habló más calmado al ver a su esposa en ese estado, su frente hizo contacto con la de ella. Ambos permanecían con los ojos cerrados - Por favor cariño… no vuelvas a hacerlo… No podría pasar por eso de nuevo otra vez… te seguiría allá donde fueras…

\- Ranma…- la chica se puso de puntillas buscando los carnosos labios del pelinegro, éste, al adivinar sus intenciones, tomó de las muñecas a Akane y elevó sus brazos hasta hacer que rodearan su cuello. Descendió muy despacio, acariciando los brazos de ella, su espalda, hasta llegar a su cintura donde la estrechó de nuevo con fuerza obligándola a permanecer muy pegada a su cuerpo.

Los besos empezaron tímidos, como si volvieran a ser dos adolescentes, juntaban sus bocas y las volvían a separar de manera muy suave y dulce. Akane mordió levemente el labio inferior de Ranma, éste lo tomó como una invitación para profundizar más el beso y no se hizo de rogar, estaba necesitado de ella. El pelinegro introdujo su lengua, casi con furia, en la boca de la peliazul. Ella le correspondió con el mismo ímpetu, cosa que hizo excitar más al azabache; la tomó de los muslos e hizo que su piernas se enredaran en su cintura, caminó con ella en esa postura hasta que llegaron a una de las paredes de la cueva, donde apoyó la espalda de Akane. No paraban de besarse apasionadamente, los dos se necesitaban tanto que les dolía… ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello negro del chico, tirando levemente de ellos y haciendo que su esposo gruñera de pura excitación. Ranma por su parte, masajeaba fuertemente las nalgas de Akane por debajo de su ropa hasta que en un ataque de éxtasis le arrancó la ropa interior a una sorprendida joven, que paró de besarlo de la impresión. Sabía que su esposo era muy fogoso, pero estaba descubriendo un nuevo lado salvaje que no le disgustó para nada, es más… la excitó aún más si eso podía ser posible. El joven de la trenza volvió a capturar los labios de la chica y cuando ella volvió a corresponderlo con la misma fuerza, el ojiazul rompió el vestido de la ojiavellana por la parte delantera dejando los tersos pechos de ella al descubierto.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de romperme la ropa? - decía la chica entre jadeos con los labios pegados a los del pelinegro.

\- Si no te hago mía ya, me muero… - y besó el cuello de la peliazul dando pequeños mordiscos para deleite de esta.

Akane le quitó la camisa a su esposo y admiró su duro torso, perfectamente trabajado por el entrenamiento. Se mordió el labio e hizo que el poco autocontrol del pelinegro llegara a su fin. Él se desabrochó los pantalones y bajó su ropa interior. Se deshizo de ellos lanzándolos a un lado de la cueva. Se pegó aún más al cuerpo de Akane y dirigió su erección hasta la intimidad de la chica.

\- Ranma… hazlo suave…

\- No sabía yo que ahora te gustase suave… - pero no haciendo caso de su esposa, ya que él la conocía y sabía cómo volverla loca de pasión, se introdujo en ella de una sola embestida.

\- ¡Ayyy! ¡Eres un bruto! ¡Te dije suave! - la peliazul cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó a que se le pasara el dolor de su primera vez.

\- Joder Akane, estás muy… estrecha… Ufff me encanta…

\- ¡Claro que estoy estrecha idiota, en esta época aún soy virgen! ¡¿No escuchaste que te dije suave?!

Ranma levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una malhumorada peliazul - Akane… lo siento de veras… sabes que lo último que quiero es hacerte daño. Ni siquiera lo pensé, estaba ansioso por fundirme contigo y que fuéramos sólo uno...

Akane lo miró con cariño, su esposo podía ser un bruto, un engreído, a veces un idiota, extremadamente egocéntrico y muchas más cosas, pero de lo que estaba completamente segura, es de que antes de hacerle daño, daría su vida.

\- Está bien... ya se me está pasando el dolor… pero no aceleres hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿de acuerdo? - esta vez Akane habló muy dulcemente y con una sonrisa especial que era sólo para él.

El pelinegro asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa a su amada. Caminó unido a ella hasta llegar a las mantas donde la tumbó con una delicadeza impropia de un guerrero como él. Al tacto con su espalda pudo comprobar que estaba arañada por las rocas de la pared de la cueva; tenía que centrarse, inconscientemente la estaba dañando, pero es que su cabeza estaba embriagada de ella, Dios, cuanto la había echado de menos. El azabache la observaba como un tonto mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Ella tomó el rostro de él con sus manos y lo acercó para poder depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

El chico de la trenza comenzó a moverse dentro de la chica de forma muy suave, mientras continuaban besándose pausadamente, recordando el sabor de esos labios que tanto había extrañado.

\- Ranma… acelera… quiero sentirte muy dentro de mí… - decía entre gemidos la peliazul.

El ya de por sí excitado chico pensó no poder contenerse ante tal petición de su mujer. Así que, como obediente que era, embistió a la chica un poco más fuerte y más profundo.

\- Akane… me estás matando… joder… - El azabache sujetó las caderas de la peliazul para hacer sus penetraciones más profundas, pero la estrechez de la joven estaba a punto de llevarlo al orgasmo y no quería… primero era ella… la oyó jadear más fuerte, llamándole entre gemido y gemido. Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax cuando sintió como Akane le clavó las uñas en la espalda y emitió un sonido muy conocido para él de cuando ella llegaba al orgasmo, así que aceleró para intensificar el placer de ella y haciendo que él mismo llegara al clímax. Emitió un sonido grave, más bien parecido a un gruñido, y se derramó en el interior de su esposa.

Sin querer separarse todavía de ella, la miró muy fijamente a los ojos.

\- Te quiero… - susurró el pelinegro.

\- Yo también te quiero - respondió una sonrojada peliazul. Por más siglos que pasaran, su esposo siempre la ponía nerviosa cuando le confesaba su amor por ella. Al principio de su relación era tan reacio a expresar sus sentimientos que aún después de tantos años juntos, a la chica se le hacía extraño cuando su esposo le hablaba con tanto amor.

Ranma salió de Akane y se recostó al lado de ella, tapó a los dos con la segunda manta y la acurrucó a su lado mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte.

\- Cariño… no me dejas respirar….- la ojiavellana habló como buenamente pudo, pues Ranma la tenía tan fuertemente agarrada que apenas podía articular palabra.

El azabache aflojó el agarre - Lo siento, no quiero perderte de vista nunca más…

La chica alzó la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que la observaban terriblemente preocupados.

\- No me va a pasar nada, vamos a intentar dormir, quedan pocas horas para que amanezca y nos espera un duro enfrentamiento.

Acercaron sus bocas y se dieron un largo beso. Akane se volvió a acurrucar apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Ranma.

\- Descansa cariño - la peliazul se quedó dormida casi al instante, habían sido dos días bastante duros para ella y se sentía muy protegida cada vez que estaba cerca él.

\- Duerme tranquila mi amor, yo velaré por tus sueños - y después de decir esto le dio un beso en la frente. Sabía que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño. Fuera como fuera tenía que protegerla, no podía ocurrir lo de la última vez. Acabarían con Saffron y tendrían una vida feliz y juntos y si no…. Él al menos se encargaría de que ella la tuviese. Era una promesa que se hizo a él mismo.

.

.

.

Saffron llegó a su casa esperando encontrar a Akane aún retenida en el cuarto, pero lo único que encontró fueron unos cristales rotos y la casa vacía. Se agachó y cogió uno de los cristales que había en el suelo.

\- Tiene restos de magia vilovina. El Guardián ha venido a por ella… - cerró el puño con fuerza - Así que quieres jugar al gato y al ratón, ¿no? Pues jugaremos…pero antes vas a arrepentirte de haber huido de mí.

Saffron se dirigió de nuevo al pueblo donde la gente seguía totalmente revolucionada, buscó con la mirada a la hermana de Akane, sabía que había estado allí a la hora de la ejecución que tenía programada su hermana. No logró dar con ella… ¿lo habría visto venir? Sabía que ella poseía el don de la Visión y la premonición - Bah… no me hace falta ella… - una mujer pasó por su lado con dos niños de las manos, ella se paró al verlo tan tranquilo.

\- Joven, usted no es del pueblo, ¿verdad? Tenga mucho cuidado, se rumorea que hay un demonio suelto muy poderoso. Muchos vamos a reunirnos e ir a un refugio, acompáñenos - el demonio sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¡Un demonio! ¡Dios nos proteja! Gracias señora… les acompañaré...

Caminó con la mujer y sus dos hijos hasta la salida Norte del pueblo donde unas cuantas personas estaban reunidas, cargaban bolsas de tela con algunos enseres para pasar unos días en el refugio. Poco a poco fue llegando más gente, familias enteras, gente mayor que estaba sola en el mundo…

\- ¡Bienvenidos! - un hombre de mediana edad y pelo cano tomó la palabra - ante los rumores de un posible ataque por obra de un demonio, se ha decido que la gente que quiera del pueblo, se esconda en un refugio que fue creado por el alcalde hace años… él es un hombre con visión de futuro. No sabemos dónde está ahora mismo, ¡seguramente ideando un plan para acabar con ese maldito ser! - la gente vitoreó al hombre de pelo cano.

\- ¡El alcalde Saotome está muerto! - todo el mundo se giró para mirar con curiosidad al extranjero.

\- ¿Quién eres tú muchacho? ¿Y de dónde sacaste esa información?

\- Mi nombre es Saffron, respondiendo a tu primera pregunta y respecto a la segunda… lo sé porque yo mismo lo maté con mis manos…- una sonrisa macabra apareció en el rostro del demonio, sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y desplegó sus alas negras como la noche.

La gente comenzó a gritar y a intentar escapar, Saffron extendió sus brazos y creó una jaula de energía que rodeó a todos los que se encontraban allí. Se oían llantos, súplicas, gritos de terror… no podían acercarse a la jaula porque cada vez que lo intentaban una gran descarga eléctrica hacía que la persona que la tocara, cayera desplomada inerte en el suelo.

\- ¡Demonio! ¡No podrás con nuestra fe! - gritaba el hombre de pelo canoso.

\- Espero que vuestra fe os acompañe al lugar donde voy a enviaros, viejo… - fue poco a poco acercando sus manos consiguiendo que la jaula se fuera haciendo más y más pequeña. La gente no podía arrimarse más unos a otros, los primeros en tocar la jaula gritaban de puro dolor ante la gran descarga eléctrica que les recorría el cuerpo de arriba a abajo, haciendo que su corazón se parara en la mayoría de los casos. Siguió acercando sus manos hasta que las juntó del todo. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo viendo a todas esas personas gritar de dolor y miedo al saber que era el final de su triste vida. A los pocos minutos todo quedó en silencio… decenas de cadáveres se amontonaban en el suelo.

\- Ha sido un buen calentamiento… - de repente pudo percibir a unos kilómetros de distancia un aura muy conocida para él, podría reconocer a Ryoga a años luz. Una idea le vino de pronto a la mente, ya sabía cómo iba a encontrar a los guardianes.

.

.

.

\- ¡Ryoga, deja de seguirme por favor! Yo… soy inocente… estaba bajo el hechizo de esa mujer. Cuando Cologne murió volví a poder actuar por mí misma - Ukyo intentaba alejarse del chico de la bandana. Estaba atemorizada por la posibilidad de que la inculpasen a ella también de los asesinatos acontecidos estos últimos años.

El chico la tomó del hombro y le dio la vuelta haciendo que le mirara. Tenía que comprobar si le estaba diciendo la verdad.

\- Esto es muy serio Ukyo, ¿acusaste tú a Akane del asesinato de Daisuke?

La castaña bajó la mirada, se sentía horriblemente mal por haber estado a punto de condenar a una chica inocente.

\- Supongo que tu silencio debe ser un sí - Ryoga la miró con decepción y furia, Ukyo se percató de esa mirada y reaccionó.

\- ¡No es lo que tú crees! ¡Ya te lo he dicho, no era consciente de mis propios actos! Estaba siendo manipulada. Tienes que creerme por favor… - sin esperarlo, Ukyo se abrazó llorando a la cintura del chico del colmillo, dejándolo en estado de Shock ante la cercanía de la castaña.

\- Es-está bien… te-te creo Ukyo… - Ryoga salió de su estado al sentir cerca de ellos una presencia, bastante conocida para él, pero tenía algo extraño que no lograba averiguar qué era. Se giró esperando ver aparecer al propietario de semejante aura de combate.

\- ¿Quién eres? - bramó Ryoga

Saffron apareció abriéndose paso entre unos matorrales.

\- ¿No reconoces a tu padre? Puede que mi aspecto haya cambiado pero deberías haber sentido mi presencia.

\- No tienes su misma aura… ¿Por qué he de creerte?

\- Que me creas o no no es lo importante, vengo a que me ayudes a capturar a un demonio. Se ha llevado a Akane, ¿acaso ella no te importa? - el semblante de Ryoga cambió, había dado en el clavo.

\- ¿Qué demonio? ¿¡Dónde está Akane!? - se acercó hacia Saffron y lo cogió de la túnica. Este sonreía por dentro, había conseguido captar su atención.

\- ¡Ranma la ha secuestrado, él es el demonio! Mi deber es protegerla, él quiere engendrar un hijo que será la reencarnación del mismísimo Lucifer y la necesita a ella, un alma pura. Siento que llego demasiado tarde… sé que te apareces donde ella está, necesito que me lleves. Así podremos salvarla de su cruel destino porque cuando dé a luz a su hijo… la matará.

Ryoga no podía dar crédito de lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Ranma? ¿Un demonio? Quizá explicara lo posesivo que llegó a ser con ella sin apenas conocerla.

\- Ryoga… - Ukyo sabía que esa historia no era cierta. Ella la conocía, había oído a su ama más de una vez hablar de los Guardianes de la Vida, y sabía que Ranma era uno de ellos, no un demonio - su voz quedó apagada con sólo una mirada de Saffron. Se tocó la garganta con las dos manos, no entendía por qué no podía emitir sonido alguno. Pero Ryoga no cayó en la cuenta de qué le estaba pasando a Ukyo, sólo podía pensar en Ranma haciendo suya a Akane, haciéndola sufrir… se le estaba revolviendo el estómago. Tenía que hacer algo.

\- Yo puedo proteger a Akane, sólo tienes que llevarme donde está ella… - sugirió el demonio a un preocupado chico de mirada miel.

\- Te llevaré… no hay tiempo que perder.

Saffron esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado - estás haciendo lo correcto chico… - apoyó su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Ryoga y este a su vez tomó la mano de Ukyo, no pensaba dejarla sola sabiendo que el peligro acechaba.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró pensando en ella. Sabía que siempre aparecía a su lado _-Espérame Akane, yo te rescataré de las garras de Saotome… maldita sea cómo no lo vi venir… espero que no sea tarde…_ \- y con este último pensamiento, los tres desaparecieron.

.

.

.

Ranma y Akane terminaron de recoger las mantas y se disponían a salir de la cueva dispuestos a enfrentar el día que se les avecinaba. Ambos se abrazaron en la entrada.

\- ¿Preparada? - Ranma le habló dulcemente mientras le colocaba un mechón detrás de la oreja. Con la otra mano la tenía agarrada de la cintura.

\- A tu lado siempre estoy preparada… - El pelinegro le colocó la mano detrás de la nuca y la acercó hasta darle un beso muy suave - la peliazul se sonrojó. Ese beso escondía algo más que no acertaba a comprender, sabía como a despedida - Aunque… tendremos que ir a por otra ropa, alguien me la rompió anoche en un arrebato de pasión desmedida - Akane le sonrió, no quería ver tan preocupado a su esposo. Sabía que estaba así por ella, no podía permitirlo, él debía estar concentrado para la gran batalla.

El ojiazul sonrió ante el comentario de la ojiavellana, ella pudo distinguir el fuego en su mirada, le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba a abajo...La sujetó de las muñecas, la acercó a la pared y le subió los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Acercó su cuerpo y se frotó con ella.

\- Iremos a por esa ropa, pero quizá antes te arranque una poca más… - se abalanzó salvajemente sobre el cuello de la peliazul.

\- Ranma… - Akane pronunció entre jadeos el nombre de su esposo. Cerró los ojos para sentir mejor los besos y caricias que el chico de la trenza le regalaba con amor y pasión.

En ese momento se aparecieron frente a la cueva Ryoga, seguido de Saffron y Ukyo, que intentaba sin éxito articular palabra.

El chico de la bandana no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Ese muchacho le había dicho la verdad. ¿Habría llegado a tiempo? - ¡Ranma! ¡Suéltala! - el pelinegro ya se había posicionado frente a Akane cubriéndola de un posible ataque.

\- ¡Ryoga, te estás equivocando! - gritó el azabache.

\- ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Estabas abusando de ella! ¡Eres un demonio!

Akane salió de detrás de Ranma, asustada por el estado de ira en el que se encontraba su amigo de la infancia. Se acercó al chico de la bandana.

\- Ryoga, no es lo que parece. Te lo explicaré pero de verdad que Ranma no estaba abusando de mí.

\- Los ojos de Ryoga comenzaron a humedecerse - Mira tu ropa… apenas queda nada de ella… - la chica, ruborizada por el estado en el que se encontraba, intentó cubrirse lo mejor que pudo. Ryoga bajó la mirada, cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo - Dime qué te ha hecho… le mataré…

\- ¡No me ha hecho nada! ¡Tienes que creerme!

Tan concentrado estaba Ranma en Ryoga, que había pasado por alto un aura mucho más peligrosa. Se acercó a grandes zancadas para volver a estar al lado de Akane.

\- Akane, no te alejes de mí - y volvió a ponerla detrás de su espalda - ahora mismo no atiende a razones.

\- ¡Te he dicho que la sueltes! - Ryoga se abalanzó sobre Ranma con el puño cerrado - ¡El golpe del león!

Ranma sujetó con una mano el puño de Ryoga, al ver frenado su ataque quiso golpear con el otro puño que también interceptó Ranma - ¡Ryoga, escúchame! Akane está en peligro, pero no soy yo quien quiere hacerle daño.

\- ¡Mientes! ¡Intentabas abusar de ella, lo he visto con mis propios ojos! - Ryoga intentaba zafarse del agarre de Ranma. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan fuerte?

\- ¡No te miento! ¡Mientras estamos haciendo el tonto, Saffron…! Y se quedó helado al sentir el aura del demonio más poderoso de todos los que había enfrentado. ¿Cómo no había sentido su presencia? Akane…

Ukyo intentó detener a Ryoga sujetándolo de la cintura y cuando quisieron darse cuenta Ryoga, Ranma y Ukyo desaparecieron.

\- ¡Ranma! - Akane corrió hacia donde había desaparecido el pelinegro cuando sintió una gran bola de energía impactando contra su espalda. Cayó al suelo y se giró temblorosa, Saffron se acercaba sigilosamente hacia ella.

Akane movió su mano y una gran roca salió disparada directa hacia el demonio, pero este la rompió en mil pedazos con otra bola de energía. Con otro movimiento de mano hizo que Saffron saliera volando y se estrellara contra la pared de la cueva. El impacto dejó un gran hueco entre las rocas. Un hilo de sangre corría por los labios del demonio. Éste se lamió con la lengua la sangre y sonrió hacia Akane, que intentaba levantarse con dificultad.

\- Mi niña… que sepas que con tus jueguecitos me estás poniendo muy cachondo… - antes de que Akane terminara de incorporarse, otra bola de energía volvió a impactarle, esta vez en el estómago, rompiendo lo que quedaba de la ropa y dejando a la peliazul desnuda frente a su rival. Un gran dolor, como si le atravesaran con 10 espadas, la hizo ponerse de rodillas.

Saffron se acercó y cuando vio que Akane intentaba otro ataque, volvió a mandarle otra bola de energía, que esta vez, hizo a la peliazul caer inconsciente al suelo.

El demonio se acercó hasta ella y la cogió en brazos. La observó unos segundos y luego le lamió la cara con su lengua - Mira lo que me has obligado a hacerte… te llevaré lejos para que nadie nos moleste… ya me encargaré de tu querido esposo más tarde…

Saffron extendió sus alas y se encaminó rumbo al monte Fénix, donde en su tiempo, hacía ya muchos siglos, fue hogar de demonios.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

¡Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí! No os quejareis de que actualizo tarde…¿eh? ;)

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Creíais que iba a dejar a Ranma y Akane sin su lemon? No… ellos tienen derecho a reencontrarse como Dios manda… me encanta que hasta en esos momentos salgan sus riñas….¿y qué me decís del final de Genma y Happosai? La verdad que se lo tenían merecido.

Deciros que es el penúltimo capítulo, antes de que acabe el año subiré el último y tengo un epílogo más o menos en mente que seguramente escriba.

Antes de nada… yo no tengo idea de latín, si alguien está leyendo el fic y sabe, que me perdone… sólo he puesto en traductor de Google lo que quería que dijeran y lo que salió es lo que he escrito. Creo que la magia queda mucho mejor en ese idioma.

 _ **Prope ianuam :**_ cerrar puerta, así de simple… para qué complicarme.

 _ **Simul usque ad aeternum :**_ juntos hasta la eternidad, vale…. Soy una corazón de pollo como dirían mis #locasporeldiosgriego

Muchas gracias por los reviews, los que recibo me entusiasman muchísimo porque sé que os está gustando la historia. Con eso me doy por pagada.

Gracias como siempre a mis beta-reader **Sailordancer7 y Hana Note,** chicas… me estáis llevando por el camino de los corazones negros… ¿qué hubiera hecho sin vosotras en este fic? ¡A mis **#locasporeldiosgriego** que las adoro! Hoy en especial a mi querida **Lily** , la autora de planes cruzados, que acaba de ser madre de nuevo de una preciosa niña (Los que seguían este fic decirles que no se quedará huerfanito, es que a la autora le es imposible encontrar un hueco para escribir)

Ya no os doy más la lata… nos vemos en el último capítulo de Witchcraft! Un saludo!

 **Sakura Saotome :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo sólo los tomo prestados.**_

 _ **Esta historia es méramente para entretener**_

* * *

 _ **Witchcraft**_

 **Capítulo 9**

Aparecieron los tres, en un bosque cercano al pueblo. Ranma seguía sujetando los puños de Ryoga, que cada vez parecía más alterado. Ukyo soltó al chico de la bandana y giró sobre sí misma intentando reconocer dónde se encontraban. Ranma abrió los ojos sobremanera al comprobar que el escenario había cambiado y que no escuchaba la voz de Akane. Miró a derecha y a izquierda de manera brusca.

\- ¡No me estás teniendo en cuenta, Ranma! - Ryoga intentó zafarse del agarre del pelinegro pero le era totalmente imposible. No podía creer que de un día para otro tuviera esa fuerza tan colosal.

\- ¡¿Akane?! - Ranma seguía mirando alrededor suyo buscando a su esposa y a Saffron. No podía haber vuelto a perderla de vista, le prometió que la protegería. Y allí estaba, perdiendo el tiempo con un imbécil que no atendía a razones. Lo oyó llamarlo a lo lejos, Ranma se giró hacia Ryoga y el chico de la pañoleta se quedó inmóvil, por un momento dejó de ejercer presión sobre su rival. Esa mirada de Ranma… de odio, de angustia, de desesperación, lo intimidó. Nunca había visto esa mirada en él - Por tu culpa he perdido de vista a mi esposa… - Ranma hablaba entre dientes con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

\- ¿De qué narices estás hablando? ¿Qué esposa?

Ranma empezó a ejercer presión en los puños de Ryoga, aprisionándolos con gran fuerza. Éste empezó a sentir mucho calor en los nudillos, pasando ese calor al resto de sus manos, brazos… hasta que sintió todo su cuerpo arder en un calor abrasador.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Ahhhh quema! - el chico de la bandana continuaba en su intento de zafarse del agarre del ojiazul, que en estos momentos tenía la mirada turbia. Era como si estuviera en otro mundo.

\- ¡Cómo le pase algo a Akane por tu culpa te mataré! - Ranma le propinó a Ryoga una patada en el estómago que lo hizo volar hasta estrellarse en el tronco de un árbol.

\- ¡Parad por favor! - Ukyo lloraba angustiada, había vuelto a recuperar la voz; Ryoga caía sentado en el suelo, apenas podía respirar del golpe ocasionado por el pelinegro. Antes de que Ukyo llegara para intentar socorrer a Ryoga, Ranma creó una ráfaga de viento elevando al ojimiel 10 metros sobre el suelo. El chico de la bandana parecía una marioneta en manos del pelinegro; con la misma ráfaga lo hizo descender a gran velocidad haciendo que se estrellara estrepitosamente contra la dura tierra, levantando una nube de polvo.

Ryoga apenas podía moverse, se levantó como pudo, con las rodillas temblorosas. Necesitaba llegar hasta Ukyo y sacarla de allí. Ranma se había transformado en un monstruo, ese chico que fue a buscarlo tenía razón… era un auténtico demonio - Ukyo… dame la mano… aún me quedan fuerzas para escapar… - el chico de la bandana hablaba de manera entrecortada, casi no le llegaba la voz a la garganta.

La castaña corrió al encuentro de Ryoga pero Ranma levantó muros de tierra impidiendo que la chica llegara a su objetivo. Miró de nuevo al chico de la pañoleta.

\- Tú no vas a ninguna parte… ¡Por no escuchar has puesto a Akane en peligro!

\- ¡La he salvado de ti…mírate… estás fuera de sí…!

\- ¡Sigues sin escuchar! ¡Yo no soy el demonio del que la quieres proteger! ¡La has dejado sola con él!

\- No… él me dijo… - Ryoga ya no sabía a quién creer. Pero… ¿Y el estado en el que se encontró a Akane? Tenía su vestido roto, estaba prácticamente desnuda y su espalda… estaba toda arañada. Ranma seguro le había hecho algo, pero de pronto las palabras de ella le vinieron a la mente. Ella estaba defendiéndolo a él, ¿por qué? No entendía nada…

\- ¡No puedo volver a perderla, ¿me oyes?! Y tú… - Ranma agachó la cabeza tapando su rostro con el flequillo - vas a conseguir que pierda al amor de mi vida… - levantó la vista enfocando de nuevo la mirada de Ryoga, extendió las manos y dos bolas de fuego aparecieron de sus palmas. Juntó las dos energías y creó un arco y una flecha llameantes. Apuntó directo al corazón de Ryoga, éste seguía tambaleándose, aún dolorido por el tremendo impacto en el suelo. A Ranma comenzaron a temblarle las manos… ¿Era capaz de matar a un ser humano?

\- ¡No! - Ukyo corrió junto a Ryoga y se puso delante de él con los brazos en cruz, cubriéndolo.

\- Ukyo, apártate… - Ranma habló con la voz muy ronca.

\- Ukyo… por favor hazle caso… - la castaña se giró para mirar al chico de la bandana. Inmediatamente volvió a mirar al pelinegro que seguía apuntando con el arco de llamas hacia su dirección.

La castaña se fue acercando lentamente hacia Ranma - Sé quién eres…- Ranma la observó sin emitir palabra alguna - eres el Guardián de la Vida y Akane también lo es, aparte de ser tu esposa… - Los ojos de ambos chicos se abrieron como platos. Ranma por asombrarse de que ella conociera su historia y Ryoga porque lo que ella hablaba, le era totalmente desconocido. Ranma dejó que Ukyo siguiera hablando - También sé por qué estás aquí, para dar muerte a Saffron, por eso volvisteis a nacer.

\- ¿Quién te ha contado todo eso? - Ranma ahora enfocaba la flecha en dirección a Ukyo. Ryoga, con pasos pesados caminó hacia la castaña. Tenía que sacarla de allí.

\- Yo también estuve bajo un hechizo de Shampoo, pero recuerdo todo lo vivido allí. Escuché toda vuestra historia...ella sabía quiénes eráis desde el principio, pero quisieron ocultárselo a Saffron; Genma y Happosai querían usar tus poderes para beneficio propio. Pero tú no dabas muestra de poder alguno, Genma empezó a frustrarse creyendo que el oráculo Cologne quería traicionarlo, como él pensaba hacer con el demonio. Saffron siempre ha estado entre nosotros… él fingía estar bajo las órdenes de tu padre, haciéndose pasar por el jefe de policía de Nerima y ayudante del alcalde. Eso lo acabo de descubrir… Cologne creía que ese señor era otro discípulo, pero era el mismo Saffron...

Ryoga paró en seco - ¿De qué hablas, Ukyo? El jefe de policía de Nerima es mi padre… ¿qué estás insinuando?

\- Intuía algo oscuro en el señor Hibiki… pero ni yo había despertado aún, mucho menos mi instinto de Guardián. Sólo sentía que debía protegerla a ella… - Ranma habló con la voz quebrada pero sin dejar de apuntar a Ukyo.

\- ¿Despertar? ¡¿Alguien puede decirme qué coño está pasando aquí?! - el ojimiel gritó mirando primero a Ukyo y luego a Ranma.

Ukyo se giró para mirar a Ryoga a la cara - Ryoga… tu padre no es quién tú creías… él es en realidad Saffron… el demonio más poderoso que ha existido en la tierra. Al robar el poder de Cologne adoptó su forma humana de cuando era joven. Por eso ninguno lo reconoció… - volvió a mirar al pelinegro - Ranma, tú sólo lo recuerdas en su forma demoníaca.

\- Mi padre… un demonio… - Ryoga cayó al suelo de rodillas apoyando las manos en la fría y dura tierra.

\- ¡Sí, un demonio que está a solas con mi mujer! ¡Por tu culpa! - la mirada de Ranma volvió a oscurecerse.

\- ¡Ranma, no puedes hacerle daño, hay una cosa que no sabes! - el ojiazul miró con curiosidad a la castaña - ¡Ryoga y tú sois hermanos!

\- ¡¿Qué?! - gritaron los dos al unísono.

El arco de fuego desapareció de pronto - Es- eso es imposible… mi madre me lo hubiera dicho… debes estar equivocada o te han engañado a ti también.

\- Tu madre no sabe nada… cuando dio a luz a Ryoga, le borraron la memoria. Saffron se lo llevó porque le aseguraron que él era el Guardián. Tenía planes para ti. A los pocos minutos naciste tú, Cologne sabía que tú eras el elegido… consiguieron engañar a Saffron todos estos años porque Ryoga tenía poderes pero tú, sólo eras un chico más…

Ranma no conseguía articular palabra, Ryoga no estaba en mejor situación que él.

\- Mi madre me hizo ocultar mis poderes para protegerme, al menos hasta que yo despertara…- levantó la mirada hacia Ryoga - Mi hermano… - No daba crédito al nuevo descubrimiento.

\- Ten-tengo madre… - Ryoga también levantó la mirada buscando a Ranma.

\- Por eso Ryoga siempre ha estado vinculado de alguna manera a Akane… por ti, Ranma… porque la misma sangre corre por vuestras venas.

\- ¿Vinculado a Akane? - Ranma volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Ryoga se puso en pie - Es cierto...por eso la conozco desde niños… yo tengo un sentido de la orientación terrible, con mi poder nunca conseguía llegar hasta el sitio que visualizaba. Pero por alguna extraña razón, siempre llegaba donde estaba ella… ahora todo empieza a tener sentido…

A Ranma le cruzó una idea por la mente, la misma que previamente había tenido Saffron para localizarlos, corrió hasta donde estaba su hermano y lo agarró de la camisa - ¡¿Quieres decir que podrías llevarme hasta dónde está Akane?!

Ryoga esbozó una media sonrisa de lado - Sí, vamos por ella.

Ranma sonrió por primera vez desde que se encontraron. Ukyo suspiró aliviada.

\- Una vez me lleves quiero que regreses. Si me pasara algo… sólo quedas tú para proteger a nuestra madre… ¿podrás llegar hasta ella...hermano? - el ojiazul puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ryoga.

\- Ten por seguro que sí, ahora la siento igual que sentía a Akane. Ukyo, busca a la señora Saoto… a mi madre... y cuéntale todo. Me reuniré con vosotras en breve.

\- Está bien… ten cuidado - y Ukyo se acercó dando un beso suave en los labios de Ryoga. El chico de la bandana empezó a ponerse colorado.

\- Lo-lo tendré…

La castaña salió corriendo en dirección al pueblo. Ranma apretó el hombro de Ryoga, éste salió de su estado de Shock y miró al ojiazul.

\- Llévame hasta mi mujer, no hay tiempo que perder… - Ryoga asintió con la cabeza, cerró los ojos para concentrarse pensando en la peliazul y ambos desaparecieron.

.

.

.

Akane fue despertando poco a poco, se encontraba tumbada en una cama, maniatada al cabecero de la misma. Miró a ambos lados para intentar reconocer el sitio pero le era totalmente desconocido. Se miró a sí misma, iba ataviada con un vestido de gasa negro, de tirantes y transparente que le llegaba a los tobillos. A los lados de la cama había mechones de su cabello recién cortados. Intentaba liberarse de las ataduras cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Saffron llegó hasta los pies de la cama donde se encontraba Akane, iba con unos pantalones bombachos negros y el torso descubierto.

\- Que pronto te has despertado, eres más fuerte de lo que yo creía, ah por cierto, es inútil que intentes liberarte, esas ataduras inhiben tus poderes.

\- ¡Libérame ahora mismo o te arrepentirás! - la voz de Akane no denotaba miedo alguno.

Saffron soltó una tétrica carcajada - No estás en posición de dar órdenes, mi querida niña… espero que te guste tu nuevo cambio de peinado… con el pelo corto me recuerdas más a tu madre… aunque he de reconocer que tu belleza es aún mayor… - la mirada del demonio era pura lujuria, Akane empezó a palidecer. No hacía falta saber leer la mente para adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Saffron en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí…? - la voz de la peliazul comenzaba a temblarle…

Saffron se acercó a ella, la chica intentaba alejarse de él lo más que podía. Él se subió en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas encima de la temblorosa peliazul. Apoyó las manos en la cama dejando en medio a la chica y acercó su rostro al de ella. Inmediatamente, la ojiavellana giró la cabeza. Saffron le susurró al oído.

\- Lo que quiero de ti es algo muy sencillo, necesitaba un alma pura y noble para engendrar al heredero oscuro. Tu madre iba a tener ese privilegio pero me la arrebataron… - Akane giró de nuevo para enfrentar al demonio, mirándole desafiante a los ojos.

\- Mi madre nunca hubiera accedido… igual que no voy a acceder yo… antes muerta …

Saffron le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, Akane volvió a mover la cabeza intentando alejar el contacto.

\- Mi niña… a ella no iba a hacer falta convencerla. Ella estaba enamorada de mí - la expresión de Akane era de pura sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Él continuó hablando - Tu madre y yo nos conocimos siendo ella muy joven, yo tenía este aspecto antes de volver a cambiar. Nos enamoramos… , ella no sabía quién era yo, pero en el pueblo donde vivíamos, crecieron los rumores de la existencia de un ser maligno y me señalaron a mí. Intentaron capturarme pero ella me defendió… la mataron… le clavaron una flecha en el corazón delante de mí… por aquel entonces estaba débil pero me quedaba fuerza suficiente para matarlos a todos. Una ninfa llegó en ese momento, yo tenía a Naoko entre mis brazos. Estaba desecho… - se notaba angustia en la voz de Saffron al recordar esa parte de su vida de humano - ella portaba una especie de piedra color aguamarina. Dijo que con esa piedra podría resucitar a Naoko, pero que como condición, le borraría la memoria de todo lo que concernía a lo nuestro - Akane no daba crédito de lo que estaba escuchando - acepté...era la única mujer que me había amado y la única que me hizo conocer ese sentimiento, ¡un sentimiento que te vuelve débil! ¿Y para qué? ¡No sirve de nada!… ella volvió a la vida, se mudó a Nerima y conoció a tu padre. La odié… ojalá nunca hubiera resucitado… me marché lejos hasta que sentí que había llegado la hora en que ibais a nacer. Para ese entonces ya tenía a Genma y Happosai a mi merced… me quedé con Ryoga pensando que era el Guardián, pero me la jugaron… mis recuerdos están borrosos. Cuando matamos a tu madre y os fuisteis del pueblo, te perdí la pista… no sabía que Ryoga se aparecía a tu lado hasta hace poco. Y ahora… tú vas a tomar el puesto que le correspondía a tu madre…

Saffron tomó a Akane de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle. Se acercó hasta ella y la besó con rabia. La peliazul se removía en el sitio intentando zafarse, pero él era terriblemente fuerte. Consiguió morderle el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar - ¡No se te ocurra tocarme! - gritó la chica con furia - ¡Ranma vendrá a por mí!

Saffron se separó de ella y se tocó el labio, al mirarse la mano vio que había sangre. Mirándola con los ojos entornados se lamió los dedos, chupando la sangre que había en ellos.

\- ¿Sabes que este juego tuyo hace que me excite más? Sí… seguramente Ranma venga a por ti, pero cuando mi semilla esté dentro tuyo, comenzarás a convertirte en otra demonio y ya no querrás saber nada de tu querido esposo. Sólo me desearás a mí…

\- Nuestro vínculo es mucho más fuerte de lo que tú te crees…

\- Si tan segura estás vamos a comprobarlo… - Saffron le abrió las piernas con rudeza y la sujetó también de los tobillos. Akane empezó a patalear y a estirar de las ataduras con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para intentar liberarse, sin éxito alguno. Él la inmovilizó de tal forma que ella no podía mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo. Saffron comenzó a subirle el vestido despacio mientras acariciaba sus perfectas y largas piernas.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no me toques! ¡Te mataré, ¿me oyes?!

\- Tssss calma mi niña… cuanto más te resistas más daño te haré… y ahora mismo no pretendo eso… vas a comprobar lo que es disfrutar de verdad - mientras le decía esto terminó de subirle el vestido hasta la cintura e introdujo dos de sus dedos en la intimidad de la chica.

\- ¡Ranma!

.

.

.

Ranma y Ryoga se aparecieron a los pies de una gran montaña, una enorme Torre se erguía imponente delante de ellos. Ambos miraron buscando a la peliazul.

\- ¿Dónde está Akane? ¿Seguro que me has traído al sitio correcto? - el pelinegro estaba empezando a ponerse muy nervioso. Debía calmarse o no sentiría el aura de la peliazul. Cada minuto que pasaba ponía a su esposa más en peligro.

\- Estoy seguro de que está aquí, pero algo me ha impedido llegar justo al lado suyo, notaba como una especie de barrera, es lo más cerca que he podido aparecerme a su lado.

\- Está bien, yo la encontraré, vete donde nuestra madre y protégela con tu vida.

Ryoga asintió - Puedes confiar en mí, suerte Ranma - Y dicho esto desapareció.

El pelinegro miró hacia la gran Torre que tenía a sus pies. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, cuando estaba por sentir dónde se encontraba ella exactamente, la oyó gritar desesperada su nombre.

\- ¡Akane! - el azabache creó una ráfaga de viento alrededor suyo y se elevó en el aire hasta poder llegar a la parte más alta de la Torre, de donde provenían los gritos de su esposa. La imagen que vio cuando llegó a la ventana lo dejó loco… su mujer maniatada a una cama, semidesnuda y Saffron encima de ella… tocándola como sólo a él le estaba permitido; estaba tan furioso que desprendía fuego por cada poro de su piel. Entró por la ventana rompiéndola en mil pedazos, a su vez lanzó una gran bola en llamas que dio de lleno en la espalda del demonio, haciendo que saliera despedido al suelo y perdiendo el contacto con la chica.

\- Ranma… - ella lo miró con lágrimas en sus castaños ojos, su expresión cambió a una más tranquila al saber que él estaba allí.

Él se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaba ella, intentó liberarla de las ataduras. La peliazul comenzó a llorar amargamente.

\- Tranquila… ya estoy aquí… - y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios - ¿Estás bien?

La peliazul asintió, respiraba agitadamente.

\- Vais a hacer que me eche a llorar… qué escena tan tierna - Saffron se incorporó despacio con la mano derecha puesta en su espalda, la sentía arder…

Ranma le dio la espalda a Akane poniéndose de escudo entre ella y Saffron - ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a tocarla?! ¡Te mataré! - el pelinegro estaba fuera de sí.

\- Sí, sí Guardián… me matarás igual que la última vez, ¿no? - Saffron movía su mano como restando importancia a las palabras del pelinegro - No me gustan las interrupciones, tu esposa y yo estábamos a punto de pasar un buen rato…

Ranma disparó otra bola de fuego pero fue interceptada por una bola de energía que lanzó Saffron.

\- ¿En serio crees que vas a poder matarme sólo con eso? - Saffron miró a Ranma, sus ojos volvieron a cambiar del color ámbar que ahora poseía debido al cambio, al negro más oscuro. El pelinegro comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. Cayó al suelo, gritos desgarradores salían de lo más profundo de su garganta.

\- ¡Basta, déjalo! ¡Es a mí a quién quieres! ¡Mírame, aún estoy a tu merced!

Saffron dejó de mirar a Ranma para posar su mirada en la peliazul, sus ojos volvieron a cambiar de color - Creo que ya empezamos a entendernos, mi querida niña…

\- No… le pondrás... una mano encima a mi... mujer… - el chico de la trenza se incorporó con dificultad. Saffron volvió a hacer que Ranma se retorciese de dolor.

\- ¡Déjalo por favor! ¡No le hagas daño! - Akane gritaba desesperada, le dolía el corazón de ver a su esposo en ese estado.

\- Hagamos un trato entonces - Saffron cesó de infringir daño al pelinegro, éste yacía inmóvil en el suelo - Tú accedes a quedarte voluntariamente conmigo y yo le perdono la vida a tu esposo. Es un trato justo.

Akane se quedó callada, miraba a su esposo tirado en el suelo, volvió la mirada hacia Saffron. El demonio al ver que la chica no le respondía intervino de nuevo - Igual no me expresado con claridad… o te quedas a mi lado o mato al Guardián de la forma más dolorosa posible… y créeme que conozco muchas. Y detrás de él mataré a tu padre y a tus hermanas, aunque bien podría convertirlas a ellas en mi harem personal… así que, tú decides…

\- Si acepto… ¿cómo voy a poder confiar en que vas a cumplir tu promesa?

\- No puedes, pero no te queda otra opción.

Akane se quedó pensativa, su cabeza iba a mil por hora. Sabía que Saffron iba a matarlos de todas formas… tenía que ganar tiempo - Está bien, acepto… seré tuya, pero antes me aseguraré de que Ranma y mi familia estarán a salvo.

\- Has tomado la decisión correcta mi niña, te haré ese regalo… de todas formas no está a mi altura para vencerme.

\- Creo que menosprecias mi poder y mi fuerza, demonio - Ranma se incorporó del suelo, con la mano derecha se sujetaba el hombro izquierdo. Era la parte más afectada.

\- Menos mal… creía que la diversión se había acabado ya - Saffron se lanzó como un rayo a golpear a Ranma, éste lo bloqueó poniendo delante su antebrazo derecho. Una explosión de energía se originó al contacto entre ellos dos.

\- ¡Agua! - El pelinegro creó una gran corriente de agua que Saffron no pudo esquivar, iba con tanta fuerza que rompió el cristal de una ventana, haciendo que Saffron cayera al vacío. Ranma lo siguió, antes de darle tiempo a que Saffron extendiera sus alas y se posara en el suelo, el azabache creó un tornado alrededor del demonio. Dirigía el tornado con su mano derecha y haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por mover el hombro izquierdo lanzó fuego que se unió a la poderosa corriente de aire.

Saffron apenas podía respirar, estaba atrapado en el tornado de fuego. Extendió sus alas negras y las agitó con fuerza, éstas empezaron a arder debido al contacto con el fuego creado por Ranma pero no cesó en su empeño hasta que consiguió abrir una brecha por la que pudo escapar. Aprovechando la distracción del pelinegro, le lanzó una gran bola de energía que dio de lleno en el costado de Ranma, haciendo que su magia cesara.

\- Maldita sea…- Ranma se tocó la zona afectada con una mueca de dolor; gotas de sangre resbalan por su cadera.

La mirada de Saffron ya no era de diversión, es cierto que había menospreciado al Guardián, tendría que andarse con ojo o acabaría muerto. Pero eso no había sido nada, ahora quería dejar un poco de historia en esas tierras, su huella, para que la gente recuerde siempre quién es Saffron, el demonio más poderoso. Se elevó lo más alto que pudo, desde esa altura podía ver todos los alrededores, dirigió su mirada al cielo, una sonrisa macabra se hizo presente mostrando así sus colmillos, entonces, levantó sus manos e invocó a los truenos, haciendo que estos cayeran estrepitosamente sobre los cultivos, casas y aldeas de los alrededores, cobrando más vidas en el camino. Como música para sus oídos llegó el gran estruendo, con el que pudo escuchar los gritos desesperados de la gente que clamaba un poco de piedad para sus pobres almas desgraciadas, víctimas de este demonio. Se sentía lleno, era como inyectarle adrenalina pura en las venas, nuevamente su mirada se posó sobre Ranma quien yacía mal herido.

\- ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo has podido hacer semejante atrocidad?! ¡Los aldeanos no tienen la culpa de tu odio hacia nosotros!

\- Me importa bien poco lo que pienses, yo no necesito sermones, ni mucho menos que un niño estúpido como tú, venga a decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer – voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia el chico de la trenza y se desató una pelea que nunca antes se había visto, sólo se escuchaban gritos de coraje y de dolor por parte de ambos, era una batalla muy reñida. Sin embargo, era el Guardián el más lastimado, y eso se consideraba una ventaja para el demonio, quien no perdió tiempo. Con una habilidad sobrenatural rasgó la piel del costado que ya tenía lastimado el ojiazul, haciendo que saliera un alarido de dolor de lo más profundo de su ser.

Akane oía la batalla desde su posición pero no lograba ver nada. Podía sentir cada movimiento de Ranma. Se sentía una inútil, ella también era una Guardiana de la Vida, debería estar batallando codo con codo junto a su esposo. Tenía que haber alguna manera de liberarse de las ataduras. Cerró los ojos, intentó regular su respiración hasta que fuera más calmada. En su mente visualizó un cielo adornado con nubes blancas, una luz muy fuerte le dio en la cara, cegándola. Sólo adivinaba a ver una sombra que se aproximaba a ella. A medida que esa sombra se acercaba, Akane sentía cada vez más paz en su alma y en su corazón. Cuando la luz se disipó, una hermosa mujer vestida de blanco apareció delante de la peliazul.

\- Mamá… - una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Akane. La mujer se aproximó sin decir nada, puso su mano en el compungido rostro de la chica y con un dedo limpió la lágrima que escapó de los castaños ojos de la joven.

\- Recuerda lo que te dije el día antes de morir... el amor todo lo puede, mi vida… no tengas miedo…

\- Te he echado tanto de menos mamá - Akane se abrazó a su madre, la miró a los ojos y susurró - No puedo perderle…

\- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer… yo estaré a tu lado mi niña.

Akane asintió, su madre puso sus manos en las muñecas de la peliazul y las ataduras empezaron a desprenderse - Valor, mi Guardiana… - Naoko se alejó envuelta en un halo de luz, parecido al de una estrella, dejándole una calidez y una gran fuerza que nunca antes había sentido en sus dieciocho años de vida.

\- ¡ _Catenis liberos_! - las correas que tenía en los tobillos se desprendieron, dejando libre por fin a la chica. Corrió hacia una mesa que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación y tomó un objeto que estaba en una especie de baúl pequeño. Respiró profundo y bajó donde se encontraban Saffron y su esposo en plena batalla.

Lo que vio cuando salió la dejó helada… Ranma estaba tirado en el suelo cubierto de sangre, Saffron no parecía en mejor estado, tenía las alas y la mitad de su cuerpo y cara totalmente calcinados, pero aun así lograba mantenerse en pie a duras penas.

\- ¡Ranma! - Akane corrió al lado del pelinegro, éste, con movimientos lentos logró sentarse.

\- Akane… estoy bien… por favor vete…huye lejos. Yo me reuniré contigo en cuanto termine con él.

\- ¡De eso ni hablar! ¡Yo también soy una Guardiana! ¡Que sea tu mujer no me exime de mi responsabilidad!

\- ¡¿No te das cuenta de que no puedo volver a perderte?!

\- Ni yo a ti… - Akane besó los labios de su esposo - Perdóname…

Ranma la miró desconcertado - ¿Qué…?

\- Así que conseguiste liberarte de las ataduras… eres digna de ser la reina de la oscuridad… - Saffron hablaba entrecortadamente.

\- No voy a ser nada tuyo… porque voy a matarte en este mismo momento… - en ese instante, posicionó sus manos hacia el suelo haciendo que éste temblara, un hilo de tierra subió hasta sus palmas, ingresando en ellas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esos pequeños hilos se habían convertido en unas armas… dos espadas.

\- De verdad que no me extraña que estéis juntos, tenéis un sentido del humor muy peculiar, aun así no me dan miedo los juguetes que tienes en tus manos. ¿Piensas que con eso me podrás hacer daño?

\- No lo pienso Saffron, sé que te mataré y no permitiré que la historia se vuelva a repetir. – Los ojos de la peliazul estaban inyectados del más puro rencor, más aún al ver a su amado en ese estado. Ranma por su parte no podía levantarse para poder luchar junto a ella. - ¡Es hora de tu fin! – y sin más, se lanzó al encuentro con el demonio, puso sus espadas en forma de cruz y de una barrida por el suelo, se posicionó detrás de éste, para así poder cortarle la parte posterior de las rodillas, haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

\- ¡Eres una maldita zorra! Tú sola te has buscado tu final y el de tu querido esposo, nunca, escúchame bien, ¡nunca podrán estar juntos, ni en esta vida ni en la otra!

\- No lo creo porque él y yo estamos predestinados para la eternidad y tú no eres nada más que un vil demonio que sólo existe para usar a la humanidad en su propio beneficio, así que aquí y ahora, como Guardiana de la Vida, yo seré quien te arrebate tu miserable existencia - sus espadas nuevamente se volvieron a unir, pero esta vez de forma diagonal, levantó sus manos en una misma dirección y sintió como una gran fuerza en su pecho nacía, haciendo que nuevamente la tierra temblara, entonces comprendió lo que debía hacer… su nuevo poder había nacido.

\- ¿Quieres volver a atacar con la misma técnica? Estúpida niña, eso ya no funcionará – la peliazul sólo sonrió de forma altanera, lo tenía justo donde quería. Esa sonrisa no le gustó nada a Saffron. En un instante, Akane había clavado en la tierra sus espadas con tal fuerza que esta comenzó a temblar, creando grietas en el suelo y haciendo que algunas rocas se rompieran con facilidad. Ranma entendió lo que hacía su esposa, así que con la adrenalina recorriéndole el cuerpo se levantó para ayudar a su esposa, aún tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. Posó sus manos sobre la tierra y de las grietas creadas por Akane salieron lenguas de fuego que nuevamente impactaron en Saffron, haciendo así que éste gritase de dolor, ya que en su intento de huir de las lenguas de fuego, cayó de espaldas, calcinando así, su cuerpo demoníaco.

Los esposos se miraron y por fin sonrieron, sabían que si estaban juntos y peleaban unidos, ellos podrían ganar a Saffron. De un momento a otro la mirada de Ranma se tornó de miedo, muy lentamente Akane se giró para ver qué sucedía y pasó lo que más temía, el demonio seguía vivo, ella ya había agotado todo su poder, sólo quedaba una cosa que podía hacer …

\- ¿Pensábais que con ese ataque me mataríais? ¡¿Acaso no os dais cuenta que soy el demonio más poderoso del universo?! No podréis acabar conmigo tan fácilmente, y tú... – dirigiéndose a Akane – te ves muy cansada... por lo que veo, ese es tu límite. Déjame decirte que no lo hiciste mal del todo, pero ahora es mi turno… vas a pagar por no aceptar mi generosa oferta... – Saffron corrió a la velocidad de la luz hacia la ojiavellana y la tomó del cuello, se acercó hasta él y lo lamió, fijando su mirada en Ranma, después no perdió oportunidad y clavó sus garras en el vientre de la joven. Akane no sintió dolor alguno, estaba tan enfrascada en la pelea que ni siquiera se percató de cuando Saffron la tiró lejos, sólo percibía un pequeño calor en sus entrañas. Veía como su esposo intentaba ponerse de pie inútilmente para socorrerla. Tenía la cara descompuesta.

Era su destino, tenía que usar su último recurso si quería que Ranma siguiera con vida, así que Akane hizo girar su dedo índice y un Athame apareció delante de ella. Lo cogió con su mano derecha.

Ranma comprendió lo que pretendía hacer - ¡Akane, espera! ¡No lo hagas! - hincó una rodilla en el suelo y apoyando sus manos hizo fuerza para poder levantarse. En ese momento la peliazul extendió su mano izquierda e inmovilizó a su esposo en el aire.

\- Es la única manera… - la chica no podía contener sus lágrimas que escapaban a borbotones de sus ojos avellana - Te quiero…

\- ¡No! ¡Akane por favor! ¡Yo puedo vencerlo! - el azabache intentaba liberarse del control de su esposa pero cuando ella se lo proponía podía llegar a ser realmente fuerte.

La peliazul miró directamente a los ojos de Saffron que le respondían desafiantes - Et voodoo doll et facti sunt omnia quae fiunt apud me accipere triplicatam - y al terminar la frase Akane se clavó el Athame justo en el corazón.

\- ¡Akane no! - la retención del ojiazul terminó en cuanto su esposa se clavó la daga. Llegó justo para cogerla en brazos y evitar que cayera al suelo.

Saffron gritaba con las manos puestas en el corazón, intentando taponar la sangre que caía como si de una cascada se tratase. Era como si le estuvieran clavando 3 dagas a la vez y se ensañaran con él sin tregua. El dolor era insoportable… se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, las fuerzas escapaban de su cuerpo por el desangramiento, hasta que terminó de caer boca abajo en el frío suelo.

Ranma sacó la daga que su esposa tenía clavada en el corazón y le tapó la herida presionando con fuerza - ¿Por qué lo has hecho, mi amor?... era yo el que debía protegerte… no me dejes sólo, por favor Akane… no sé vivir sin ti… - Ranma sintió su rostro empapado debido a las lágrimas que corrían tristemente de sus cristalinos ojos.

\- Eres… lo más importante para mí… ya te dije que daría mi vida por ti... una y mil veces … - Akane hablaba casi en un susurro… la voz casi no le llegaba a la garganta - Vive por los dos… - la peliazul le acarició el rostro con la palma de la mano, él la retuvo en esa posición. Poco a poco Akane fue cerrando los párpados hasta que no volvió a abrirlos.

\- ¿Akane? - el azabache la zarandeó suavemente pero ella no respondió - ¡Akane! ¡Otra vez no! - Ranma la abrazó con fuerza y se meció con ella - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Maldición! - los ojos del pelinegro estaban inundados en lágrimas. Inmerso en su dolor estaba que no percibió que el aura de Saffron, aunque débil, volvía a resurgir.

\- Yo nunca habría dejado que le pasase nada… y ella confiaba en que tú la rescatarías… que ilusa...- la voz de Saffron hizo que Ranma levantara la cabeza en su dirección. Había fuego en su mirada… ¿su mujer había dado su vida por nada? - ¿Qué pasa, Guardián? Estoy débil pero he podido salvarme al volver a mi forma demoníaca. ¿Acaso no te alegras de verme? - una sonora carcajada rompió el corazón de Ranma en mil pedazos. Dio a su esposa un tierno beso en sus aún cálidos labios y la dejó con cuidado en el suelo.

\- Me reuniré contigo en breve - le dijo a la peliazul. No podía cumplir con lo que ella le había pedido, no tenía fuerzas para pasar otra vida sin ella. Se levantó despacio sin apartar la mirada de su rival - Me has arrebatado mi razón de vivir… y ahora vas a pagarlo…

\- ¡Te estoy esperando, Ranma! - Saffron puso los dedos de sus manos enfrentados y comenzó a crear una gran bola de energía.

Ranma alzó los brazos hacia el cielo y pronunció _¡Invoco elementa, ignis aer aqua terra. Venite ad virtutem perniciosius!_ \- un aura roja rodeó al pelinegro, cuando presintió que había llegado al máximo poder, lanzó un grito de guerra y redireccionó sus brazos hacia Saffron. Este a su vez, lanzó su gran bola de energía, que se desintegró en cuanto hizo contacto con el ataque de Ranma. El demonio se quedó estático viendo como se aproximaba esa gran cantidad de energía, que contenía el más puro odio y rabia hacia su persona. Se intentó cubrir poniendo sus brazos delante de su cabeza pero, al igual que ocurrió con su bola de energía, en cuanto hizo contacto con él, se desintegró. Lo último que escuchó Ranma fue un grito desgarrador proveniente de su mayor enemigo de todos estos siglos.

.

.

.

Ranma se quedó unos segundos mirando como el polvo de los restos de Saffron eran movidos por el viento. Se giró para mirar el cuerpo sin vida de su mujer. Se acercó despacio hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, volviéndola a colocar entre sus brazos - Parece que la muerte se ha enamorado de ti… que te quiere para ella sola… pero no voy a consentir que te tenga. Eres mía… mi esposa, mi amante, mi mejor amiga… me reuniré contigo donde quiera que estés.

El pelinegro cogió el Athame del suelo y observó los restos de la sangre de su esposa. Respiró hondo y se colocó la punta de la daga a la altura de su corazón - Enseguida volveremos a estar juntos, mi amor…- esbozó una sonrisa, apretó la empuñadura de la daga con fuerza…

\- ¡Ranma espera! - la voz de su madre lo devolvió a su triste realidad. Ryoga le arrebató el Athame con rapidez, Nodoka se puso delante de su hijo.

\- La he perdido mamá… - la mirada de Ranma estaba vacía, no quedaba nada de esa fuerza y esa alegría que caracterizaban al muchacho. ¡No he podido protegerla! ¡Soy un mierda! - el pelinegro cerró los ojos con rabia contenida.

\- Cariño, no las has perdido. Por eso estoy aquí, me costó convencer a Ryoga de que me trajera. Me contó todo y yo empecé a recordar… borraron algo más de mi memoria, aparte del nacimiento de tu hermano y fue esto… - Nodoka sacó una piedra color aguamarina del bolsillo de su abrigo.

\- ¿Qué es? - Ranma la miró esperanzado

\- Es la Piedra del Manantial de la Vida, tiene el poder de resucitar a los muertos. Ha permanecido bajo la custodia de mi familia durante siglos. Es una piedra muy buscada, principalmente para gente que quiere hacer el mal, por eso mi pueblo siempre la ha custodiado con mucho recelo. Con esta misma piedra, yo devolví a la vida una vez a la madre de Akane… y ahora voy a hacerlo con ella.

Ranma no podía creer lo que su madre le estaba contando. ¿Podría recuperar a su esposa? - ¡Te lo ruego, regrésala a la vida! ¡Devuélveme a mi esposa!

Nodoka tomó la piedra entre los dedos pulgar e índice y la colocó a la altura del corazón de la chica. La piedra empezó a emitir destellos de los colores del arcoiris. La joven levitó en el aire, Ranma quiso sujetarla pero su madre se lo impidió. Los destellos arcoiris rodearon el cuerpo de la chica y se hicieron más intensos. A medida que los destellos fueron desapareciendo la peliazul comenzó a descender, Ranma estiró sus brazos y la volvió a rodear con ellos. Acarició el cabello, ahora corto, de su joven esposa. Ya no tenía la herida de la daga en su corazón, ni la herida en el vientre ocasionado por Saffron.

Se percató de que ella comenzó a mover sus párpados - Akane… ¿Me oyes? – su voz salió entrecortada pero no importaba, era por la felicidad de tenerla nuevamente.

La chica abrió los ojos del todo y se encontró con dos mares mirándola con preocupación - Ran...ma…

Nodoka y Ryoga exhalaron el aire que tenían retenido en los pulmones, ya con tranquilidad. Por fin todo había acabado. Se alejaron para dejarle intimidad a la pareja.

Ranma acercó a la peliazul pegándola a su cuerpo. Necesitaba sentir como el corazón de ella volvía a latir - No me hagas esto nunca más… por favor… quédate siempre conmigo…

\- Siempre estaré a tu lado… pero no me arrepiento… lo volvería a hacer si así consigo que estés a salvo… sé que tú harías lo mismo.

Ranma la miró con ternura y le sonrió. Ella tenía razón, él no dudaría en entregar su vida para salvar la de su esposa - Eres una cabezota por muchos siglos que pasen…

\- Creo que se me ha pegado del mejor…

\- Te quiero… - Ranma le susurró pegando sus labios a los de ella.

\- Y yo a ti - Y unieron sus labios en un pacto de amor eterno.

Cuando terminaron de besarse, él se levantó sosteniendo a la joven en brazos y se acercó a su madre y a su hermano. Nodoka colocó su abrigo cubriendo el cuerpo de Akane.

\- Ryoga, llévanos a casa - Ranma sonrió a su nuevo hermano.

\- Eso está hecho - El chico de la bandana puso una mano en el hombro de Ranma y Nodoka se agarró al brazo de su hijo perdido. Los cuatro desaparecieron.

.

.

.

\- ¡Bonjour! Bienvenue en France mes amis - Un señor regordete con bigote y sombrero saludaba a cuatro japoneses que parecían estar en estado de Shock.

\- Ryoga... - Ranma miró con cara de pocos amigos a su recién estrenado hermano.

El chico de la bandana se rascó la cabeza y rio con risa nerviosa - Ups… lo siento… las dos mujeres a las que soy capaz de llegar sin perderme están aquí… jejeje

Ranma bajó con delicadeza a Akane al suelo, aún la tenía sujeta por la cintura. Nodoka le dijo que tardaría un par de días en recuperarse del todo. Con la mano libre cogió a Ryoga de la camisa y lo acercó él - Como no nos lleves a casa ya para que mi mujer pueda descansar, eres cerdo asado…¿entendiste?

\- ¡¿Crees que lo hago a propósito?! - Ryoga quitó la mano de Ranma de su camisa - ¡Yo también quiero el bienestar de Akane!

\- ¡Te advierto desde ya que no te acerques a ella! - Ranma lo señaló con el dedo índice.

\- ¿O qué? - Ryoga sonreía burlón al chico de la trenza.

\- ¡Qué te mataré! ¡Es mi esposa! - Y los dos se cogieron mutuamente de las camisas.

Akane y Nodoka se miraron y suspiraron…

\- Supongo que hay rutinas que cuesta más cambiar - dijo la peliazul a su suegra con resignación.

\- Bueno… siempre se ha dicho que los hermanos se pelean… - Y las dos sonrieron.

En un segundo los cuatro volvieron a desaparecer.

 **Fin…**

* * *

¡Hola a todos de nuevo y Felices Fiestas! Espero que lo estéis pasando genial y disfrutando de vuestros seres queridos.

Bueno… pues como dije en Corazones en llamas, tengo sentimientos encontrados cuando termino un fic. Primero, muchísima pena porque te metes en la historia de los personajes y no quieres que acabe, y segundo, alegría de haber sacado el fic adelante. Para mí es muy importante acabar lo que empiezo.

Espero de corazón que lo hayáis disfrutado, que me perdonéis si os he hecho sufrir… pero bueno… creo que lo he arreglado, ¿no?

Como os comenté en el capítulo anterior tengo un pequeño epílogo en mente, cuando terminen las fiestas, me sentaré tranquilita a escribirlo.

Recalcar una vez más que yo no tengo ni idea de latín y todo lo que he puesto ha sido un copia-pega en traductor Google. Cualquier problema, a ellos :p

 _Catenis liberos:_ cadenas libres

 _Et voodoo doll et facti sunt omnia quae fiunt apud me accipere triplicatam:_ me convierto en una muñeca vudú, todo lo que me ocurra lo recibirás por triplicado.

 _Invoco elementa, ignis aer aqua terra. Venite ad virtutem perniciosius:_ Invoco a los cuatro elementos, fuego aire agua tierra. Ven a mí poder destructivo

Y como siempre mis gracias a mis beta-reader **Sailordancer7 y Hana Note.** ¡Nos vemos en la próxima chicas!

Y mil gracias a todos aquellos que hayan leído el fic, a los que se han molestado en dejarme un review, no me canso de repetirlo… los que escribimos y publicamos fanfic lo hacemos por y para vosotros. Para distraeros y haceros la vida un poco más amena, espero haberlo conseguido.

Mis **#locasporeldiosgriego…** ¿Qué digo ya de vosotras? No tengo a quien agradecer que os hayáis cruzado en mi vida. ¡Sois grandes chicas!

Y sin más me despido, nos leemos en el epílogo. ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte!

 **Sakura Saotome :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo sólo los tomo prestados.**_

 _ **Esta historia es méramente para entretener**_

* * *

 **Witchcraft**

 **Epílogo**

Habían pasado dos meses desde el enfrentamiento con Saffron, hacía un mes que Ranma y Akane se habían trasladado a la residencia del pelinegro, Nodoka lo creyó conveniente para darles privacidad, ya que los esposos eran demasiado fogosos… y la gota que colmó el vaso fue una pillada en el baño por parte de Nabiki…

FLASHBACK

Como no contestaba nadie cuando la chica llamó, entró y encontró a su hermana y a su cuñado desnudos; Akane acorralada en la pared y Ranma penetrándola con fuerza mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Los amantes esposos sólo se percataron de su presencia porque la joven habló con su sutil ironía…

-Le doy un 9 a tu trasero, cuñadito…- la pareja se separó y Ranma se puso delante de Akane cubriéndola, sin darse cuenta de que nadie lo cubría a él… - Ufff no sé qué nota ponerle a eso… pero creo que también le daré otro 9.

-¡Nabiki por favor, sal! - Akane corrió por el baño buscando un paño para cubrir las partes pudientes de su flamante esposo. Ranma se quedó congelado en el sitio, rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡Yo he sido prudente! Hasta he llamado y todo, pero como estabais muy ocupados, ni siquiera me habéis oído llegar… si llego a ser un demonio en vez de tu querida hermana, ¿qué hubierais hecho?

Ninguno de los dos supo qué contestar, ya les habían llamado la atención varias veces porque eran demasiados escandalosos, pero esto ya clamaba a los dioses.

-¿No decís nada? Muy bien… os doy diez minutos para terminar, necesito bañarme. ¡Tengo una cita! ¡Deseadme suerte!

-Su-suerte… dijeron los dos al unísono - Y la castaña salió del baño cerrando la puerta.

Ranma y Akane cogieron su ropa a toda prisa y se dirigieron al cuarto que ambos compartían.

-¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Qué van a pensar de nosotros? ¡Ay Dios! ¡Todo es culpa tuya! Te dije que esperaras a que yo terminara de bañarme, pero no…- Akane iba de una punta a otra de la habitación abrazándose a sí misma con nerviosismo.

-¡No he visto que tú te quejaras ni que pusieras muchas pegas cuando entré! ¡Estoy harto de tener que contenerme contigo!

-¡No pido que te contengas, sólo que hay que saber escoger el momento y ese no era el mejor de todos! No quiero ni pensar en lo que dirá mi padre… Ni siquiera quería que durmiéramos juntos...

-Nadie iba a separarme de ti, además, él tiene que entender que eres mi mujer, llevamos muchos siglos casados ¡Es que ya sería lo último!

\- Lo sé… pero eso él no lo entiende… siempre voy a ser su niña pequeña… - Lo dijo con un deje de melancolía en su voz. Ranma suspiró y se acercó a ella. La abrazó por la cintura y la besó en la frente.

-Pues tiene que entenderlo, como lo han hecho tus otros padres… No estoy acostumbrado a compartirte con nadie y esto ya me satura…- La chica alzó la vista y clavó su mirada en los ojos color mar de su esposo - Akane… necesito tenerte sólo para mí, aunque sea una temporada… llámame egoísta pero quiero que nos vayamos tú y yo solos… Te necesito… necesito a mi esposa y no tener que pensar si puedo darte un beso, si quiero tocarte o si te quiero tomar en cualquier rincón de la casa…

-Ranma… - la peliazul no podía comprender cómo seguía sonrojándose cuando su esposo le hablaba de esa manera tan directa - Está bien… hablaremos con ellos…

.

.

.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, oyeron cómo Soun Tendo los llamaba y reclamaba su presencia en la salita. Los dos se miraron y asintieron. Al entrar, se encontraron con toda la familia sentada alrededor de la mesa. Soun encabezaba la reunión en uno de los laterales de la mesa rectangular, Nodoka estaba situada a la derecha de él, se había trasladado a su casa, Ranma no quiso dejarla sola y las tres hermanas entendieron también la relación que existía entre su padre y la señora Saotome, aunque dormían en habitaciones separadas. Al lado de Nodoka se encontraba Kasumi, con una mirada de reproche y decepción en sus ojos, y justo en frente de su padre, una Nabiki que los miraba divertida. Ranma cogió de la mano a Akane y se sentaron junto a los demás.

Durante un largo minuto nadie dijo nada, Akane miraba en dirección al suelo con las mejillas sonrosadas, no era capaz de mirar a su padre a la cara. Soun carraspeó y todas las miradas se posaron en él.

-Bien…creo que tenemos que hablar de lo… sucedido hoy en el baño… - La voz del patriarca de los Tendo sonaba seria, pero con un deje de temblor por lo embarazoso de la situación.

-No estábamos haciendo nada malo, ella es mi esposa y… es lo normal… - Sintió cómo Akane le apretaba la mano, la situación para ella era especialmente bochornosa.

\- Hijo...sé que he criado a todo un hombre entre hombres y que si a eso, le sumas las hormonas de tus 18 años, es normal que quieras hacerle el amor a tu esposa una y otra vez … una y otra vez…

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya es bastante incómodo para nosotros! ¡No lo pongas más difícil! - Akane escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Ranma, Soun casi se atraganta con el té que estaba bebiendo, Kasumi se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos y Nabiki comía maíz como si estuviera viendo una obra de teatro.

El señor Tendo volvió a tomar la palabra - Dejando eso aparte… como comprenderéis no puedo tolerar ese tipo de comportamiento en mi casa. Hago un gran esfuerzo por adaptarme a la situación… ya es duro saber que…- dos lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de Soun Tendo - mi niña… ya no es tan niña…

-Papá… - Akane se acercó a él y le tomó la mano - siempre seré tu niña pero también tengo una historia…

El señor Tendo asintió y continuó hablando - Justamente por eso, Nodoka y yo hemos estado hablando y ella propuso cederos su casa para que tengáis… bueno… vuestra intimidad como el matrimonio que sois - Ranma y Akane lo miraron expectantes, justo era lo que iban a proponer a su familia - Con una condición - todos miraron con curiosidad al patriarca Tendo. Hasta Nodoka, que no sabía qué iba a decir - Tenéis que casaros antes.

-¡Pero si ya estamos casados! - Ranma acercó a Akane y le susurró al oído, pero de forma que pudiera escucharlo su suegro - Creo que tu padre se ha dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡No estáis casados en esta época! No quiero que la gente hable mal de mi niña.

-Pero papá… la gente ya sabe quiénes somos … es por eso que Ranma se ha convertido en el nuevo jefe de policía y yo, bueno… voy a empezar a dar clases de la historia de Japón.

-¿No podéis concederme ese deseo? - Ríos de lágrimas surcaban esta vez el rostro de Tendo.

-Está bien… - dijeron los dos al unísono

-Sólo hay que firmar unos papeles, lo haremos y nos marcharemos a mi casa. Estaremos cerca para lo que necesitéis - habló Ranma sujetando a su esposa por la cintura.

-¿Ni una fiesta ni nada? Mira que sois aburridos… ¡el día que yo me case vamos a organizar un fiestón! Y hablando de casarme… yo tenía una cita. ¡Hasta luego familia! - Y Nabiki se perdió escaleras arriba.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ranma estaba haciendo una última ronda por la plaza del pueblo, dos niños se le acercaron con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-"¡Erez el guardián Zaotome! Mi padre me ha hablado mucho de ti y de tu ezpoza. ¡Mira Maiko, ez Ranma Zaotome!" - el ceceo del chaval le dio mucha ternura al chico de la trenza.

-¡Hala! ¡Es más alto y fuerte de lo que me imaginaba! - la niña, de unos 6 años de edad, miraba embelesada al joven azabache.

-Hola niños, me alegro de conoceros - Ranma se acercó y les revolvió el pelo con la mano - ¿Dónde están vuestros padres?

-"Allí en eze puezto, zeñor Guardián Zaotome. ¿Puede hacernoz un truco de magia, por favor?"

-¡Siiii! ¡Porfi, porfi! - la niña daba saltitos sin apartar la mirada de Ranma, que sonreía orgulloso.

-Está bien… a ver …- Ranma se agachó para estar a la altura de los niños. Abrió la palma de su mano y provocó una pequeña llama, con el dedo índice de su otra mano originó un pequeño viento, formando un minúsculo tornado, como el que había hecho en su pelea con Saffron. Los niños miraban sorprendidos cada uno de los movimientos de Ranma.

En su improvisado espectáculo estaba cuando escuchó una voz tremendamente familiar para él, la voz de la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Se giró para ver de dónde venía y la vio a lo lejos, rodeada de un montón de chicos del pueblo y otros que no conocía. Cerró la palma de su mano en un puño y apagó el mini tornado que había creado.

-Ohhhh - se quejaron los niños.

-Me tengo que ir chicos, no os alejéis de vuestros padres, ¿entendido? - Y volviendo a revolverles el pelo, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su esposa.

Akane sonreía amablemente a los chicos que la habían rodeado, no quería ser descortés pero se estaba sintiendo un poco agobiada. Nunca le gustó ser el centro de atención, y menos entre el género masculino. Aunque no podía evitarlo, siempre había sido así. Su belleza hacía que todos los hombres se giraran para admirarla y más aún, ahora que sabían quién era ella.

\- Akane me llamo Koichi, por favor déjame decirte que eres preciosa… cuando quieras te invito a tomar un té.

\- Yo te puedo invitar a pastas, además la conozco desde que llegó al pueblo. Tengo más derecho que tú.

-Hay un espectáculo de danza mañana en la plaza del pueblo, ¿quieres venir conmigo? Por cierto, me llamo Taki.

Akane no sabía dónde meterse - Gra-gracias de verdad pero yo no puedo porque…

Taki la agarró de la muñeca - Ven, te enseñaré cómo están decorando la plaza.

-¡Está casada! - Ranma se acercó al grupo con el ceño fruncido y cara de querer romper muchos huesos. Parecía que en cualquier momento iban a salirle llamas por todo su cuerpo - el joven que tenía a Akane sujeta de la muñeca, la soltó de inmediato y empezó a dar marcha atrás lentamente.

-Ran-Ranma… - Akane conocía de sobra esa mirada.

-Guardián Saotome… eran invitaciones sin ninguna mala intención… lo juro...

-No-no se lo tome a mal… sabemos que ella es su esposa…

Los chicos fueron apartándose de Akane con las manos en alto.

-Igual tengo que recordároslo… - dijo entre dientes el ojiazul.

Una polvareda de tierra fue lo que quedó detrás de la chica de lo rápido que salieron corriendo.

-¡Ranma, ¿por qué eres así?! ¡Todos saben que estamos juntos, sólo querían ser amables!

\- No parecía "amabilidad" lo que estaban expresando mientras te comían con la mirada - Ranma sujetó a Akane de la mano y se encaminó hacia su casa.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Es que no confías en mí? ¡Aún tengo cosas que comprar! ¡Ranma!

-En ti confío, en esos babosos no… y no te preocupes, mi madre nos mandó comida para unos días.

-¿Y qué crees que van a hacerme? Con un sólo movimiento podría mandarlos a todos a volar. ¡Menosprecias mi poder! ¡Te estoy hablando!

Ranma no tenía ganas de discutir con ella, sólo quería llegar a casa de una vez, así que no dijo una palabra más.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, el pelinegro abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí dando un sonoro portazo. Su respiración era agitada, Akane lo miraba sin entender qué le pasaba, esto iba más allá de sus celos normales.

\- Ranma… - no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, el chico de la trenza la arrinconó en una pared y comenzó a besarla de manera brusca, casi con furia. Akane estaba molesta por lo que había pasado, pero por otro lado, la situación estaba excitándola incomprensiblemente.

El pelinegro pasó de la boca de la chica a su cuello, besándolo, lamiéndolo… su esposa dejó escapar un leve gemido, un mísero sonido de ella de ese estilo lo volvía loco. Acercó su terrible erección buscando la zona íntima de Akane, un gruñido animal salió de la garganta del ojiazul al escuchar a su amada suspirar y gemir al lado de su oído. Akane rodeó el cuello de Ranma con sus brazos y lo acercó a ella para volver a besarlo, sus lenguas peleaban dentro de sus bocas decidiendo quién deseaba más al otro. El pelinegro bajó sus manos hasta las nalgas de la peliazul y las apretó con fuerza, haciendo que la chica soltara un leve quejido, que quedó ahogado en la boca de su esposo. Éste la alzó en brazos e hizo que ella rodeara su cintura con sus largas e increíbles piernas.

Iba camino del dormitorio pero la necesidad que tenía de ella no podía esperar hasta subir unas cuantas escaleras, así que la sujetó con una mano y con la otra barrió lo que había encima de la mesa del comedor, depositando a su joven esposa encima de ésta.

La chica se incorporó levemente y miró a su alrededor. Nunca antes lo había visto tan… violento, pero lo último que podía sentir era miedo… a cada minuto que pasaba estaba más excitada, su ropa interior estaba completamente empapada… lo vio deshacerse de la camisa sin apartar su mirada de ella. Una mirada que encerraba muchas cosas, amor, deseo, posesión, celos… Akane se mordió el labio cuando su marido se quedó con el torso descubierto… sin duda era todo un Dios, su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto. Sus músculos en tensión hacían que ella temblara de deseo. Lo vio deshacerse del resto de su ropa. Se quedó un rato de pie, observándola, sin decir nada… ella estaba a punto de hablar cuando él se subió a la mesa y empezó a arrancarle la ropa.

Volvió a gruñir de deseo… y esta vez fue ella la que pensó que iba a perder la cabeza. No es que quisiera tenerlo dentro de ella, es que lo necesitaba… tiró la ropa de Akane al suelo dejándola sólo con las braguitas puestas. Sus miradas chocaron, sólo se oían sus respiraciones agitadas y los latidos desbocados de sus corazones. El pelinegro puso sus manos en los pechos de su esposa, amasándolos en movimientos circulares, ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le estaba ofreciendo su hombre. Sintió cómo esas manos iban descendiendo por su vientre, mientras Ranma iba dejando un camino de besos desde la mitad de sus pechos hasta llegar un poco más abajo de su ombligo. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, la estaba torturando de la forma más placentera que conocía. Sintió cómo Ranma se desprendía de su ropa interior utilizando sólo su boca. La peliazul resoplaba, estaba llevándola al límite de la excitación y apenas la estaba tocando, pero esa energía que él desprendía…

Cuando el ojiazul terminó de quitarle las braguitas a Akane, comenzó a lamerle la pierna de forma ascendente, desde el tobillo, pasando por la cara interna del muslo y llegando muy cerca de la intimidad de la chica.

\- Ranma… por favor… no aguanto más…me vas a matar...

-Tsss… - el chico de la trenza subió y se puso a la altura de ella, sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. De repente Akane sintió cómo la penetró de forma brusca, sintió dolor mezclado con un placer intenso. Quiso rodear el cuello de Ranma pero él le sujetó las manos por encima de la cabeza y volvió a embestirla fuertemente. Ella volvió a gemir, esta vez más alto y él repitió la operación… más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo...

Ella estaba sintiendo un placer como nunca antes había experimentado, cada embestida de su esposo la transportaba al mismísimo cielo. Sus gemidos cada vez eran más altos y él los ahogaba con sus besos impacientes, mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus estocadas.

Paró de besarla y la volvió a mirar - Eres mía Akane… sólo mía… - decía esto mientras seguía embistiendo a su esposa con rabia.

-Sí… sólo tuya… - Akane sintió una explosión de placer muy intensa, cerró los ojos, le daba vergüenza mirar a su marido. Él siempre conseguía que ella tocara el cielo con los orgasmos que le daba, conocía su cuerpo a la perfección pero lo que experimentó esa vez fue algo que se escapaba a su raciocinio.

-Mírame, mi amor… quiero ver cómo te corres para mí…

Ella volvió a abrir los ojos y lo miró mientras seguía sintiendo el placer hasta el que le había llevado su esposo.

Cuando notó que ella se iba relajando, la tomó de la cintura y la subió a horcajadas sobre él. Él sentado en la mesa y ella encima, empezó a moverse de forma lenta y acompasada.

Esta vez fue Ranma el que cerró los ojos - Joder Akane...me encanta cómo te mueves… - se acercó hasta los pechos de ella y comenzó a lamerlos. Ella se movía un poco más rápido haciendo las penetraciones más profundas, pero hoy él necesitaba más … necesitaba sentirse muy dentro de ella, así que la tomó de las caderas y la hizo moverse de manera más brusca y más profunda. Ella, al sentir cómo la manejaba, comenzó a jadear de nuevo… seguía terriblemente excitada, aún habiendo llegado al más brutal de los orgasmos… él tiraba suavemente de sus pezones, mordisqueándolos y succionando. Oía cómo Akane gemía de nuevo cada vez más fuerte, así que aceleró el movimiento de cadera de ella para ofrecerle el segundo orgasmo del día…

-Ranma… - su nombre entre los jadeos de ella era lo que terminaba de hacerle perder el control, y cuando la sintió de nuevo relajarse, no pudo más y se derramó dentro de ella, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Como si al soltarla fuera a perder la vida…

Así se quedaron unos minutos, abrazados, intentando tranquilizar sus agitados corazones.

Akane intentó levantarse para empezar a vestirse pero Ranma la sujetó con fuerza para que no se moviera. Él escondía su cara entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica. La peliazul se separó un poco y buscó la mirada de su esposo.

\- Ranma, eh cariño… mírame por favor - el pelinegro por fin se incorporó y miró a su esposa sin decir una sola palabra. Su mirada era una mezcla de culpabilidad y preocupación. Akane le habló de manera muy dulce - ¿Qué te ha pasado? Sabes que me lo puedes contar todo, somos un equipo - el ojiazul asintió, ella puso sus pequeñas manos sujetando las mejillas de él y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Yo… primero… esto… lo siento mucho Akane…

-¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente?

-Siento haberme comportado así, parezco realmente un crío de la edad que tenemos… - Esta vez fue Akane la que asintió sin hablar, no quería interrumpir a Ranma - desde nuestro encuentro con Saffron… desde que te volví a tener entre mis brazos muerta… - Akane sintió a su esposo temblar e inmediatamente lo abrazó con fuerza - Yo… apenas puedo dormir, cuando no te tengo cerca me pongo irascible, nervioso, constantemente me concentro para saber dónde estás y que te encuentras a salvo… y luego te vi con esos chicos…

-Cariño, sabes de sobra que yo sólo te amo a ti… no me interesa nadie más. Siempre te voy a respetar.

\- Ya lo sé, pero sólo de pensar que me abandones… ¡me ciega la ira! No contra ti, contra los que osan mirarte…es que no soporto ni que te toquen… sé qué eso no es sano…

\- No, no lo es. Sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado… sé que si yo llego a pasar por lo mismo que tú has pasado me tendrías colgada a tu cuello todo el día.

-Bueno, eso no suena tan mal… - por fin Akane vio sonreír ligeramente a su esposo, esa sonrisa sensual que la volvía loca. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa de forma pícara - ¿Te-te he hecho daño?... sé que he sido más brusco que otras veces…

Las mejillas de Akane se tornaron rojas - Esto… ¿me juzgarás si te digo que me ha encantado?... - Y agachó la mirada avergonzada - Ranma la miró entre sorprendido y victorioso por hacer gozar así a su mujer. Él la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos más intensamente que otras veces.

\- Mi pequeña pervertida… - Ranma volvió a sonreír.

-¡No me digas eso! - Y volvió a abrazarlo ocultando su cara - el pelinegro le acarició el cabello con dulzura y la besó en el cuello.

-Ve a darte un baño relajante, yo preparo la comida.

-¿Eso lo haces por cortesía o para librarte de que yo cocine?...

-Eh… ¡corre a bañarte! ¡Qué se nos hace tarde para comer! - Y de un movimiento la depositó en el suelo y le dio una palmadita en el trasero.

-¡Ay! Eres un tonto Ranma Saotome - lo dijo de forma divertida.

\- Pero soy el tonto que te tiene loquita de amor - y sonrió de medio lado de manera prepotente.

-Contra eso no puedo rebatir nada - Akane le guiñó un ojo y recogiendo su ropa se dirigió escaleras arriba para darse ese baño relajante. Ranma no le quitó la mirada de encima hasta que la perdió de vista. De pronto, una idea pervertida le vino a la mente, su "amiguito" había vuelto a despertarse al ver a su mujer marcharse desnuda moviendo sus caderas.

\- No, no… más tarde… déjala que se relaje. Tienes todo el día por delante… - inhaló una buena bocanada de aire para intentar calmarse y volvió a expulsarlo pausadamente. Se puso la ropa interior y la parte de abajo del pantalón. Empezó a abrir los armarios para buscar lo que iba a preparar cuando escuchó a su esposa gritar en la parte de arriba de la casa.

-¡AKANE! - el pelinegro subió las escaleras como si se lo llevaran los demonios. Ni siquiera comprobó si la puerta del baño estaba abierta, simplemente la derribó de una patada. Cuando entró, se encontró a su esposa tapándose como podía con un paño, y a su querido hermano mirando al techo, quieto, con cara de bobo y con hilillos de sangre saliéndole de la nariz.

-¡Ryoga, te voy a matar cerdo! - Y lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa dispuesto a golpearlo.

-¿Pero no estoy ya muerto? Creí haber visto un ángel… - el chico de la bandana parecía en estado de Shock.

-¡Te voy a sacar esa imagen a golpes, maldito mirón! - Ranma estaba a punto de golpear a su hermano cuando Akane se interpuso.

-¡Ranma, espera! Ryoga no es así… seguro que tiene una explicación.

-¿Después de esto sigues defendiéndolo? ¡Ha entrado para espiarte! ¡Seguro que sigue enamorado de ti!

\- Yo… lo siento mucho…- Ryoga pareció salir de su trance - Llegué de viaje y pensé en visitaros para traeros unos regalos… y bueno… yo… me sigo apareciendo al lado de Akane - el chico de los colmillos jugueteaba con sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

-Te dije que tendría una explicación.

\- No me sirve…- el ojiazul miraba con furia a su hermano.

\- Lo siento mucho Akane... no era mi intención verte… verte… y otro hilillo de sangre le volvió a salir de la nariz.

-¡Deja de imaginarte a mi mujer desnuda! ¡Si no te mato es porque tenemos la misma sangre... y porque le temo a mamá más que al demonio más poderoso…- Ranma se quedó pensativo, su madre era tremendamente dulce pero había que temerle cuando se enfadaba.

\- Ranma por favor, id abajo… yo enseguida me reúno con vosotros. ¿Podréis estar 5 minutos sin pelearos?

Los dos asintieron pero Ranma añadió - No tardes mucho por si acaso - cogió a Ryoga por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró escaleras abajo.

Akane bajó lo más rápido que pudo, no se fiaba de dejar a esos dos solos mucho tiempo. Parece que la rivalidad de años aún prevalecía sobre el hecho de ser hermanos. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, los dos estaban sentados uno a cada lado de la mesa, mirándose de forma retadora y sin mediar palabra. Se sentó en medio de los dos, lo que pareció sacar del trance a los hermanos Saotome, que la miraron a la vez.

-Bien… hay que solucionar esto… ha sido un AC-CI-DEN-TE - recalcó la palabra accidente mirando a su esposo, que mantenía el ceño fruncido.

\- Akane, de verdad lo siento… no lo controlo… no sé cómo hacer para no aparecer justo al lado tuyo. Llevo así años y no sé si podré cambiar eso.

-¡Pues algo tienes que hacer! ¡Porque no voy a tolerar que este AC-CI-DEN-TE… - lo dijo mirando a su esposa con toda la intención - se vuelva a repetir!

Akane se frotó las sienes con las yemas de los dedos, haciendo movimientos circulares, como intentando aliviar una migraña inminente. Un recuerdo le vino a la mente - Ryoga, cuando Saffron me secuestró y llevaste a Ranma hasta el monte Fénix… tú no entraste en la habitación donde yo estaba. No te apareciste a mi lado…

\- ¡Es verdad! Recuerdo que algo me impedía llegar junto a ti. Tuve que dejar a Ranma a las afueras del Castillo.

-¡Eso es! - el pelinegro hizo chocar su puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda - Seguramente Saffron lanzó algún tipo de conjuro barrera contra ti. Sólo tenemos que buscar proteger la casa y te aparecerás fuera cuando vengas de visita, que espero sea cuando yo esté presente… - Ranma lanzó una gélida mirada hacia el chico de la bandana.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la sala de estar, que fue roto por Akane, para aliviar tensiones - ¡Pues arreglado! ¿Te quedas a comer, Ryoga?

\- No gracias, he quedado en ir a comer con mi madre a la casa de tu familia. También le he traído regalos.

\- Creo que hay que lanzar otro conjuro barrera en la residencia Tendo. Con mamá te pasa igual que con Akane - dijo Ranma ya más calmado.

-Sería lo mejor, sí… en fin, mamá me dijo que quería organizar una comida por mi regreso dentro de un par de días. ¿Vendréis?

-¡Claro que sí! hace días que no veo a mi familia y me apetece mucho. Allí estaremos - Akane sonrió a Ryoga y éste se puso colorado.

-Adiós hermano, ya llegas tarde para comer con mamá - Ranma le habló apretando los dientes. Ryoga le hizo un saludo tipo militar y desapareció.

Akane se acercó a Ranma y empezó a masajearle los hombros, comprobando que estaba muy tenso - ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?... - Y le besó la nuca produciendo que la piel del ojiazul se erizara.

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y acercó a su mujer cogiéndola de la cintura -Tú no sé… yo sé perfectamente lo que voy a hacer contigo… - la tomó en brazos y subió por las escaleras directo al dormitorio, donde la haría suya el resto del día… ya comerían más tarde, en ese momento sólo tenía hambre de ella.

.

.

.

Ranma y Akane llegaron a la residencia Tendo a la hora concertada para la comida familiar. Todos estaban ya allí organizando el evento. Cuando los esposos atravesaron el umbral de la residencia, los demás dejaron sus quehaceres para saludar a los recién llegados.

El saludo entre Ranma y Ryoga fue un poco frío, pero el pelinegro se relajó al comprobar que su hermano había traído a Ukyo a la comida familiar. Eso quería decir que estaban juntos, un moscón menos detrás de su esposa. Aunque seguía furioso al recordar que la había visto desnuda. Intentó quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza, le prometió a Akane que sería menos impulsivo.

-¡Hola hijo! - Nodoka corrió a saludar a Ranma y a su nuera. Miró a Akane con curiosidad - Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? No tienes buena cara…

-Lleva un par de días regular, creo que algo le sentó mal… seguramente algo que cocinó ella, ¡auch!

-¡Idiota! - un codazo en las costillas hizo callar al bocazas de su esposo.

-Ya veo… - musitó Nodoka con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¡Es la verdad! Menos mal que yo he estado comiendo de lo que nos dio mi madre si no estaría como tú.

-Mejor voy a ayudar a Kasumi en la cocina - Akane se encaminó directa a buscar a su hermana mayor.

-¡No prepares nada o todos acabaremos en el hospital! - Ranma esquivó una bota que iba directo a su cabeza - Y dice que yo soy impulsivo… Mamá... ¿por qué me miras así?... - El pelinegro empezó a sudar frío.

\- No vuelvas hablarle así a tu mujer, ¿entendiste?

-Si … si…sabes que es de cariño…

-Vete a la salita y ayuda a terminar de preparar las cosas.

-Sí, señora…- y corrió como nunca alejándose de su madre.

Nodoka iba a entrar en la cocina cuando se cruzó con Akane que corría escaleras arriba con la mano puesta en la boca.

-Kasumi, ¿qué ha pasado? Me he cruzado con mi nuera y la he visto muy pálida.

-No lo sé, ha entrado y me ha preguntado si podía ayudarme, pero cuando ha cogido la bandeja de los dulces de carne, la ha soltado de golpe y ha salido corriendo.

Nodoka se quedó pensativa unos segundos -Kasumi querida, necesito que me ayudes con tu poder de visión. Vamos a buscar a Akane.

-Claro, tía Nodoka.

Llegaron a la puerta del baño y dieron un par de golpes.

-Hermana, ¿te encuentras bien? - no obtuvieron respuesta, pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver a una Akane ojerosa y pálida.

-Hija…tienes muy mala cara, ¿en serio estás bien? ¿quieres echarte en la cama? Tu habitación está intacta.

\- No gracias suegra, ya me encuentro mejor… debe ser algún virus que me revuelve el estómago… vayamos abajo.

\- Un momento, ven - Nodoka la tomó de la mano y la llevó a su habitación. Las tres mujeres entraron y cerraron la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre? Ya os he dicho que estoy bien, no tenéis de qué preocuparos. En un par de días mejoraré.

-Kasumi, ¿puedes tomar a Akane de las manos y concentrarte? - pidió Nodoka. Kasumi asintió, Akane retrocedió.

-¿Pero para qué? Creo que estáis exagerando - Akane respiraba nerviosa.

\- Akane, estamos preocupadas. Será sólo un momento - Kasumi tomó de las manos a su hermana y cerró los ojos.

 _Dos niños pequeños se veían jugando en el jardín de una casa que no reconocía, tendrían uno años de edad. El niño era moreno, llevaba el pelo revuelto sujeto en una pequeña coleta, la niña era pelirroja y llevaba el mismo peinado. Ambos tenían los ojos azules; sospechosamente eran muy parecidos a su cuñado Ranma._

 _-¡Mi poder es más fuerte Hanako! Puedo hacer tornados de fuego como papá. Y además muevo cosas como mamá - el chico hablaba a su hermana de manera altanera._

 _\- ¡Yo también puedo mover cosas como mamá, idiota! Además puedo apagar el fuego con mi poder del agua y la tierra. Y… me teletransporto como el tío Ryoga, cosa que tú no puedes hacer - La pelirroja le sacó la lengua a su mellizo._

 _-¡La tía Kasumi me dijo que también adquiriría ese poder! ¡Sólo que tardaría un poco más!_

 _-¡Eso es porque eres tonto, Ryu!_

 _-¡Repite eso! - Y corrió detrás de su melliza._

 _-¡Niños, ¿qué os he dicho de pelearos?! Akane salió al jardín ante los gritos de sus retoños._

 _-¡Ha empezado él, mamá! ¡Está presumiendo de sus poderes! Pero, yo tengo más que él - Y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa maliciosa._

 _-¡Mentirosa! ¡Cuándo venga papá te vas a enterar!_

 _-¿Qué os he dicho de los chivatos? No me gustan nada… - la voz grave de Ranma hizo que todos giraran buscando al patriarca de la familia - Hola cariño - le dio a Akane un beso en los labios - ¿Ya están otra vez de pelea?_

 _-¿Alguna vez paran?_

 _-Sí, para defenderse el uno al otro, creo que se parecen bastante a nosotros - el pelinegro abrazó a su mujer por la cintura desde atrás, pero tuvo que soltarla rápido porque dos fierecillas iban corriendo a abrazar a su progenitor para darle la bienvenida, mientras Akane miraba la escena con ternura y felicidad plena en su mirada._

Kasumi abrió los ojos y miró a su hermana con una tremenda sonrisa en los labios. Akane la miró extrañada -¿Qué ocurre? ¿por qué me miras así?

-Akane… estás embarazada hermana, ¡Enhorabuena!

-¡¿QUÉ?! - El grito que pegó la peliazul se oyó hasta la salita, donde una marabunta de gente subió corriendo al cuarto de la chica para saber qué estaba pasando.

El pelinegro fue el primero en entrar. Se puso en frente de su mujer que tenía la mirada perdida -¡Akane, ¿qué te pasa?! ¿Estás bien? - la zarandeó ligeramente pero su mujer no reaccionaba. Ranma se giró hacia su madre y Kasumi que sonreían sin poder evitarlo - ¿Por qué sonreís? ¡No os quedéis ahí paradas!

-Hijo, tranquilo… Akane está bien. Sólo ha recibido una noticia que no esperaba.

-¿Noticia? ¿Qué noticia?

-¡Enhorabuena cuñado! ¡Vais a ser padres! He tenido una visión y lo he visto claramente.

-¡Y de mellizos! ¡Qué hijo más varonil tengo! - Nodoka se giró buscando a Ryoga y a Ukyo - espero que vosotros me deis también un nieto pronto, siendo Ryoga hijo mío también es otro hombre entre hombres.

Kasumi y Nodoka miraban a todo el mundo que parecían estatuas de piedra. Akane pareció reaccionar.

\- Pero… Kasumi… es imposible… el jefe de los Guardianes evitó en su conjuro que Ranma y yo tuviéramos descendencia. Nuestra misión era muy clara… por eso nunca hemos tomado precauciones a la hora de… - su cara estaba roja cual tomate maduro.

-Akane tiene razón - Ranma salió del trance y tomó a su esposa de la mano. Nunca hemos tenido hijos en nuestras otras vidas, has debido confundir tu visión Kasumi.

\- He tenido la visión más clara de toda mi vida, Ranma. No estoy equivocada.

-Y los síntomas de Akane son claros de un embarazo - añadió Nodoka.

El carraspeo de Nabiki hizo que todos se giraran a mirar en su dirección - Se me está ocurriendo una cosa… vosotros no teníais descendencia porque teníais que seguir enfrentando demonios, ¿me equivoco?

-Así es - respondió Akane.

-¿Y si Saffron fue el último demonio al que teníais que derrotar? Si ya no hay más, quizá el hechizo de no poder tener hijos se haya roto.

Los esposos se quedaron pensativos -¿Podéis dejarnos a mí y a mi mujer solos, por favor? - pidió Ranma.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Akane se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama. Miró a Ranma - ¿crees que esta es nuestra última vida? ¿por eso nos han permitido tener descendencia? - la peliazul se tocó el vientre con delicadeza.

-Puede ser… - Ranma se sentó al lado suyo y puso una mano en el vientre de su esposa - no creo que esto se haya terminado, pero quizá ahora tengamos una temporada tan larga de paz que nos hayan concedido este regalo.

-Quizá… ¿Estás contento? - Akane miró con preocupación a su esposo.

-Nunca he estado más feliz… vamos a tener un bebé… un bebé nuestro.

-Vamos a tener mellizos…

\- Pues doble felicidad - Ranma besó a Akane en los labios. Al principio fue tierno y suave pero poco a poco se hizo más intenso.

-Cof, cof… yo… esto… me han mandado a buscaros para deciros que ya está la comida - Ryoga se apareció al lado de Akane.

Ranma dejó de besar a su esposa y cerró los ojos fuertemente - ¿y por qué no subes y llamas a la puerta como una persona normal?

-¿Crees que esto es cómodo para mí? No logro controlarlo…

Ranma iba flechado hacia su hermano cuando éste desapareció.

-¡Maldita sea! Sólo espero que nuestros hijos no salgan con su poder. Akane no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas y Ranma, que al principio la miró interrogante se sumó a la risa contagiosa de su mujer.

Akane se levantó y abrazó a Ranma fuertemente - ¿Crees que seremos buenos padres?

Ranma levantó el mentón de su esposa para hacer que lo mirara - ¿lo dudas? Ranma Saotome es el mejor en todo, será también el mejor padre.

\- De eso no me cabe la menor duda - Y se volvieron a fundir en un apasionado beso.

Ranma se separó de ella con la respiración acelerada - Mejor bajamos a comer ya o practicamos el tener los trillizos ahora mismo…

-¡Ranma!

Los esposos se tomaron de las manos y bajaron a disfrutar de una de las muchas comidas familiares que tendrían a lo largo de su vida.

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Ahora sí que sí hemos llegado al final del fic. A los que me han seguido en cada actualización MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, especialmente a **Haruri Saotome** , que su review es el primero que me llega siempre, espero que me sigas leyendo amiga; los que lo hayáis leído más tarde, GRACIAS también de corazón. Espero que os haya gustado porque yo escribo con mucha ilusión.

Como el fic ha sido un tanto oscuro, he querido hacer este epílogo con un toque de humor, tenía pensado poner algo más pero vi que se me estaba alargando mucho, así que al final decidí recortar y se ha quedado tal cual.

Y como no, mis agradecimientos especiales a **Sailordancer7** , porque ya no concibo hacer un fic sin nuestra mesa redonda. A **Hana Note** por dar el último repaso y decirme si debo dar más o menos intensidad a algunas escenas, ella junto a Sailordancer7 son las que me empujan a que saque de vez en cuando mi corazón negro muahahahaha… como tengo enchufe, sé que él capítulo final de Manon está a punto de salir a la luz… así que para los que lo estéis siguiendo, estad atentos.

Mis **#locasporeldiosgriego** , ya mismo haremos el primer año de nuestro grupo. No sabéis lo que agradezco que os hayáis cruzado en mi camino chicas. Os quiero: **Carina, Susy, Leslie, Juany, Lou, Linda, Geraldine y Lily.**

Una última recomendación… si aún no os habéis leído **#Vainilla** de **Susychantilly** … ¿a qué esperáis? Se está poniendo muy interesante… ¡corred a leerlo!

Y sin más me despido hasta la siguiente historia. Un fuerte abrazo a todos.

 **Sakura Saotome :)**


End file.
